Asile
by ButterfliesInstead
Summary: Alice, jeune infirmière, prend en charge un patient très particulier. Est-il réellement un elf échoué dans ce monde ou un habile comédien ?
1. Chapter 1

Ma première fanfiction. Ne soyez pas trop méchants !

_______________________________________________________________________________

Alice regarda sa montre. Il était 7h15. Il ne restait plus qu'une quinzaine de minutes avant la fin de sa garde, si tout se passait bien.

Somme toute, la nuit avait été calme à l'Hôpital Saint-Martin. Alice s'étira. Une journée comme ça était la bienvenue. Elle croulait sous la fatigue. Elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose, s'écrouler sur son lit et s'enfouir sous sa couette. Elle se remit à mettre de l'ordre dans la réserve de médicaments en fredonnant.

C'est alors que le Docteur Kaminski passa la tête dans la réserve et l'interpella.

- Alice ?

- Dr Kaminski ?

- Je crois savoir que vous avez travaillé deux ans au centre psychiatrique du Pavé Blanc ?

- C'est exact.

C'était une période de sa vie à laquelle Alice n'aimait pas repenser. C'était son premier poste d'infirmière, il y a 4 ans de cela. Elle avait 21 ans alors.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Alice

On m'a dit que vous avez acquis là-bas des compétences particulières…

- C'est-à-dire ?

Le docteur Kaminski eut l'air d'hésiter, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Alice ne voyait absolument pas à quoi il voulait en venir. Des compétences particulières ? Elle observa le docteur. Il avait l'air de tergiverser.

- Si je peux vous venir en aide pour quoi que ce soit, commença Alice, vous….

- Il semblerait que vous parleriez elfique ? coupa le docteur.

Ah. C'était de cette compétence particulière dont il parlait en particulier. Pour être honnête, Alice ne parlait pas vraiment l'elfique, mais elle avait quelques notions de la langue inventée par J.R.R. Tolkien. Ces notions, elle les avait acquises justement lors de son expérience professionnelle au centre psychiatrique du Pavé Blanc. Au cours de ces deux ans, elle avait croisé un patient parlant elfique couramment – aussi couramment que cela se puisse tout du moins – et refusant de communiquer avec le personnel soignant dans une autre langue.

Chargée de s'occuper de lui, Alice avait donc cherché du vocabulaire sur le net pour pouvoir lui parler. Cette initiative maladroite eu l'air d'avoir touché le vieux patient, habitué de l'hôpital, qui sembla déterminé à lui enseigner les bases du Sindarin, lors des promenades ou des soins.

- On va plutôt dire que je bredouille elfique, précisa Alice

- Ça sera un début… Il faut que je vous montre un patient.

Alice suivit le docteur à travers le dédale des couloirs de l'hôpital, jusqu'à une chambre. Là elle vit, étendu sur le lit, le plus bel homme qu'elle ait jamais vu de sa vie. Il était grand, un peu plus d'1m90 à vue de nez. Il avait de longs cheveux d'un blond très clair, et des yeux d'un bleu pur. Son visage était tout simplement parfait…

_Son beau visage d'elfe_… pensa Alice.

Puis elle se reprit. _Les elfes n'existent pas_, s'admonesta-t-elle.

D'ailleurs l'homme en question n'avait pas les fameuses oreilles pointues. Cela dit, Alice n'était pas conquise pas ce trait physique des elfes.

Alice remarqua alors que l'homme était attaché avec des sangles au lit.

- Pourquoi est-il attaché ?

- Il a frappé deux infirmiers. Il a fallu 8 personnes pour le maîtriser. On l'a mis sous tranquillisants, mais il est assez résistant… Il a été renversé par une voiture sur une nationale, il était sans conscience quand les secours nous l'ont amené. Les premiers examens ne nous rien montré de grave… Il a l'air indemne, ce qui est étonnant vu la violence du choc décrite par le conducteur. Il est ici lui aussi.

- Il a été blessé ?

- Rien de grave là non plus. Il a eu très peur par contre.

- C'est plutôt normal.

- En fait, il a surtout eu très peur parce que le monsieur ici présent a décoché une flèche sur sa voiture.

- Une flèche ?!

- Il avait apparemment un arc sur lui avant qu'on ne nous l'amène.

A ce stade, Alice était un peu confuse. Un arc ? Des flèches ? Elle posa son regard sur l'homme sur le lit. Il était vêtu d'une manière étrange. Une tunique et une espèce de pantalon près du corps, fait d'une matière inconnue à ses yeux.

L'étrange individu regardait obstinément par la fenêtre, refusant de poser ses yeux sur le Dr Kaminski ou Alice.

- Bonjour… tenta Alice

- Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre le français. Ni l'espagnol, ni l'arabe, ni le russe, ni l'anglais d'ailleurs. Il s'exprime dans un dialecte étrange

- Vous pensez que c'est de l'elfique ?

- C'est assez compliqué à expliquer. Ce n'est pas que je parle cette langue mais j'ai déjà eu un cas comme ceci. C'était lors de mon internat, il y'a bien des années. Un des docteurs présents sur place, grand admirateur de l'œuvre de Tolkien avait identifié son langage, et était parvenu à lui parler et le raisonner.

- Oh… Je vais faire ce que je peux.

Alice s'approcha du lit du patient, fouillant sa mémoire. Où était passé son vocabulaire ? Ses conjugaisons ? A dire vrai, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de pratiquer l'elfique depuis le départ de Monsieur Laurent, son patient, du centre du Pavé Blanc. Par où commencer alors ?

_- Mellon_. Ami.

L'inconnu tourna la tête et la regarda dans les yeux, surpris et méfiant. Hésitante, Alice recommença.

_- Mellon_.

A sa grande surprise, l'homme lui répondit. Il la regarda d'un air goguenard.

- _Mellon ?_

Sa voix était grave, posée. Calme, mais ferme. Pour montrer son doute quant au terme « ami » employé maladroitement par Alice, il jeta un regard insistant sur les sangles qui le retenaient au lit puis dévisagea la jeune infirmière, attendant manifestement une explication.

Alice réfléchit. Comment lui faire comprendre la situation avec son maigre vocabulaire ?

_- Harn_, fit-elle en le montrant du doigt. Blessé.

Puis elle désigna le docteur Kaminski.

_- Nestra. _Guérison.

L'homme n'eut pas l'air de comprendre. Elle n'était pas sûre de sa prononciation. Plus d'une fois, elle avait entendu pester Monsieur Laurent contre l'accent des acteurs de l'adaptation cinématographique du Seigneurs des Anneaux. Plus d'une fois elle s'était dit que c'était ridicule de critiquer la prononciation d'une langue imaginaire que l'on n'avait jamais entendu parler. A ce stade, elle commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir été plus attentive. Elle changea de sujet.

_- Im Alice_, dit elle en se mettant la main sur la poitrine, en mode Moi Tarzan, toi Jane. Je suis Alice.

_- Im Galoriand_. (je suis Galoriand)

_- Mae Govannen, Galoriand_.Bienvenue, Galoriand.

Et Alice sût que sa garde finirait plus tard que prévu.


	2. Chapter 2 Home Sweet Home

_* Pour faciliter la compréhension et pour m'empêcher de massacrer le dialecte mis au point par Tolkien, les dialogues en sindarin seront en italique. En vous remerciant pour votre attention. *_

**________________________________**

**Chapitre 2 : Home sweet home**

Au fur et à mesure, au long de la conversation, Alice se remémora ses notions de Sindarin.

Au bout de 5 minutes, le Dr Kaminski l'avait laissé en compagnie du patient, après lui avoir demandé de le tenir au courant de la situation. Puis il était allé voir d'autres malades.

L'infirmière ne comprit pas tout ce que Galoriand lui dit. Celui-ci fit cependant beaucoup d'efforts pour se faire comprendre, articulant exagérément et parlant lentement. A son exaspération et son désespoir d'être attaché dans un lieu qui lui était inconnu, par des gens dont ils ne savaient quoi penser, avait succédé une espèce de soulagement.

Alice comprit les grandes lignes de son histoire.

Galoriand ne savait pas comment il était arrivé « là ». Tout ce dont il se rappelait était qu'il était perdu dans la nuit dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, sur une route étrange. A un moment une machine lumineuse – Alice présuma qu'il parlait de la voiture qui l'avait renversé- se précipita sur lui à grande vitesse. Il lui décocha une flèche. Puis ce fut le noir total.

Lui ne venait pas d'ici. Il était parti chasser avec des amis lorsqu'il fut séparé de ces derniers. Il avait perdu connaissance et s'était retrouvé « là ».

Avant de partir faire son compte rendu au Dr Kaminski, Alice lui assura qu'il était entre bonnes mains, que même si les gens lui paraissaient étranges ici ils n'allaient pas lui faire de mal, à condition qu'il ne menace pas le personnel. Elle allait leur demander de détacher ses sangles s'il promettait de bien se comporter, ce qu'il fit.

Puis elle tint au courant le Dr Kaminski avant de rentrer chez elle, au volant de sa vieille 106 rouge. Elle écouta les Donnas à fond et chanta à tue-tête pour se défouler et ne s'endormir au volant.

Après une demi-heure de route, elle rejoint son domicile. Elle avait hérité de sa grand-mère, la douce Gabrielle, une petite maison adorable, à deux kilomètres d'un petit village isolé, juste à côté de la forêt. Quand elle avait quitté son minuscule appartement dans la grande ville en collocation avec une amie, Fatima, cette dernière s'était inquiété : « mais tu ne vas pas avoir peur toute seule dans ce bled paumé ? ».

Elle n'avait pas peur dans cette maison. Elle s'y sentait bien. La façade de la demeure était recouverte de lierre. A l'intérieur, il y avait une immense cuisine, une salle de bain assez rustique mais bien aménagée, un salon pittoresque dont trois murs sur quatre étaient recouvert d'immenses bibliothèques bourrées de livres hérités de son grand père, qui adorait lire, comme elle. A l'étage, deux chambres, la sienne, et une chambre d'amis pour ses visiteurs. Mais ce qui avait conquis son cœur était l'immense jardin à l'anglaise, plein de fleurs et d'arbres fruitiers.

Alice rentra chez elle, but un grand verre de jus d'orange, se brossa les dents et se plongea sous la couette. Ses dernières pensées conscientes furent pour Galoriand. Souffrait-il d'amnésie ? Certains cas étaient incompréhensibles. Au centre psychiatrique, elle avait croisé une fois le chemin d'un patient qui avait oublié toute sa vie jusqu'à l'usage de la parole, mais qui jouait magnifiquement du piano. Peut être que Galoriand était un fan de Tolkien, qui avait oublié son ancienne vie suite au choc avec la voiture mais avait conservé le souvenir de l'œuvre du grand écrivain ?

Mais le Dr Kaminski lui avait bien dit que l'homme paraissait indemne. Ce qui signifiait probablement aucun traumatisme crânien ? De plus Galoriand avait l'air sincère, mais ses deux années au sein du Pavé Blanc l'avaient fait beaucoup réfléchir et remettre en question le concept même d' « air sincère », et lui avait appris à se méfier de son instinct. Certains patients étaient sincèrement convaincus de la réalité de leurs délires, et ne comprenaient absolument pas leur internement, ce qui serrait toujours le cœur d'Alice.

Elle s'endormit sur ces questionnements. Son sommeil fut habité de rêves étranges.

Le lendemain soir, elle revint à l'hôpital, et fit le point avec l'équipe d'infirmière pour les instructions de la nuit. Elle fut très occupée la première partie de la nuit, par des soins post opératoires. Son esprit dérivait souvent vers Galoriand, et elle du attendre quelques heures avant d'avoir un moment de répit pour aller le voir.

Quand elle entra dans sa chambre, elle vit que celle-ci était vide. Elle alerta l'infirmière chef.

-Françoise ? C'est normal que le patient de la 206 soit parti ?

- Le patient de la 206 n'est plus là ?

- Non.

- Attend je regarde sa feuille de soin… Non il devrait toujours être là.

Galoriand s'était enfui. Au nez et à la barbe du personnel soignant.

Personne de l'hôpital ne semblait l'avoir vu passer.

Quand elle repartit chez elle, le Dr Kaminski avait appelé la police pour signaler la fuite de l'hôpital d'un individu instable, potentiellement dangereux vu qu'il avait tiré une flèche sur une voiture. Le docteur comptait en effet faire transférer le patient au centre du Pavé Blanc avant que celui ne s'enfuit.

Arrivée chez elle, Alice se mit directement au lit. Elle avait commencé à travailler de nuit un mois plus tôt et n'avait pas encore bien pris le rythme. Elle se réveilla vers 13h00 et décida de prendre un petit déjeuner.

Elle descendit l'escalier en pyjama, mal réveillée et commença à se préparer un bol de céréales, en écoutant les infos distraitement. Elle observa le jardin par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Il avait neigé cette nuit là. Tout était couvert de neige.

Elle adorait la neige.

La pelouse était blanche, tout comme les arbres.

Elle regarda des oiseaux se nourrir des boules de graisse qu'elle avait accrochées à son cerisier, son bol à la main.

Elle contempla les châtaigners de la forêt derrière le mur de son jardin se balancer au gré du vent.

Elle scruta le ciel nuageux.

Elle examina attentivement la trace de passage des oiseaux et de petits rongeurs dans la neige.

Elle observa pensivement la balançoire immobile au fond de son jardin.

Elle vit Galoriand passer dans son jardin.

Galoriand ?!

Galoriand !

Lorsqu'Alice réalisa ce qu'elle avait vu, son cœur cessa de battre un court moment. Mais que faisait-il ici ? Elle prit peur.

Il frappa à la porte de derrière.

Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire.

- _Alice_, ouvrez moi, demanda-t-il en sindarin.

Elle hésita. Et s'il était dangereux ? Elle se sentit traquée. Il avait découvert où elle vivait, et attendait dans le jardin.

- _Alice, s'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin de votre aide_, implora-t-il, toujours en elfique.

Il y'avait dans sa voix une note de désespoir sincère qui incita la jeune infirmière à céder… Non sans s'être assuré que sa batte de base-ball était à portée de main.

Elle ouvrit la porte et lui demanda d'entrer, tout en restant sur ses gardes.

- _Vous êtes froid_, lui dit-elle, incertaine de la tournure de sa phrase.

Il esquissa un pâle sourire.

- _Merci_.

Le pauvre était frigorifié. Elle le conduisit au salon et le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé, après lui avoir mis une couverture sur les épaules. Ensuite elle prit son portable, qu'elle mit dans la poche de son pyjama, au cas où elle devrait appeler la police si les choses se corsaient. Galoriand ne lui paraissaient pas menaçant, mais elle avait appris à ce méfier. Elle prépara rapidement un chocolat chaud et lui mit d'autorité la tasse dans les mains.

Il sentit la boisson, et se décida à goûter. Il sembla apprécier.

Alice s'installa en tailleur sur le fauteuil en face de lui. Elle le laissa se reprendre et se réchauffer un peu, ce qui lui laissa un peu de temps pour rassembler le vocabulaire elfique dont elle se souvenait.

_Je vous écoute_.

Galoriand commença à parler assez rapidement. Il ralentit et articula distinctement lorsqu'il vit l'incompréhension se peindre sur les traits d'Alice.

_Je dois rentrer chez moi. Il faut m'aider ? _

_Où est votre maison ?_

_Je ne sais pas._

_Je ne sais pas non plus. _

_Vous êtes la seule à parler mon langage._

_D'autres personnes le connaissent. Qui êtes vous vraiment Galoriand ?_

_Je suis un elfe._

_Les elfes n'existent pas._

_Mais vous parlez leur langage._

_L'elfique est une langue qui a été inventé pour des livres._

Galoriand eut l'air sincèrement choqué. Il se reprit.

_Je suis un elfe._

_D'où venez-vous ? _

_De la Lorièn._

_Le royaume de Celeborn et Galadriel, c'est bien cela ? _

_Vous les connaissez !_

_Oui. Ils sont dans les livres._

_Ils existent aussi. _

_Ils n'existent pas._

_Vous ne me croyez pas. _

_Je ne vous crois pas. _

_Posez-moi des questions ? _

_Si vous êtes un elfe, pourquoi pas des oreilles pointues ? Pourquoi laisser des traces dans la neige ? Pourquoi souffrez-vous du froid ?_

_Je me suis réveillé comme ça._

Ben voyons. Bien commode comme explication. Alice ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Galoriand lui montra sa main gauche. Son index était orné d'un anneau d'argent.

_Si vous ne m'aidez pas, je vais mourir. _

_Quel est cet anneau ? _

_Je suis fiancé._

_Félicitations. _

_Ma fiancée me cherche._

Alice était une grande romantique. Ce détail attira son attention, et la poussa à laisser à Galoriand une seconde chance avant d'appeler la police. Et si… Si. Si son histoire abracadabrante était vraie ? Peut-être avait-elle juste envie d'y croire. Et il y avait certains détails… Sa tenue. L'arc. Ses longs cheveux. Sa connaissance du Sindarin, plutôt rare. Il utilisait des mots qu'elle ne connaissait pas… D'accord elle n'était pas une référence en la matière. Alice avait côtoyé la folie et ses aspects, et cet homme, malgré son histoire ne lui paraissait pas fou, elle n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi. Choqué, peut être mais pas fou. Et son instinct lui disait que peut être, peut être… Mais cet instinct qu'elle avait cru fiable jusqu'au jour de ses 22 ans l'avait trahi, une fois, et elle en portait encore les cicatrices.

Si seulement Monsieur Laurent était là pour l'aider à savoir si Galoriand était vraiment ce qu'il disait ou pour le forcer à se démasquer en le coinçant sur des détails. Si seulement elle connaissait quelqu'un qui disposait du savoir… Un expert. Elle avait besoin d'un expert.

Et elle en connaissait un qui n'était pas fou – du moins qui n'avait jamais été interné.

Le bouquiniste. Aristide Le Fèvre. Celui chez qui son grand père allait acheter ses livres. Petite, elle l'accompagnait et pouvait rester des heures à flâner dans le magasin. Il était maniaque de Tolkien. Il possédait toutes les éditions originales. Il avait même des illustrations encadrées dans sa boutique. Elle était sûre qu'il pourrait l'aider. Elle était sûre qu'il était acharné au point de parler le Sindarin. Peut être même aussi le Quenya. Oh il ne devait plus être tout jeune maintenant… Elle était passée devant son échoppe il y a deux semaines, et celle-ci était encore ouverte. On était mercredi. Elle reprenait le travail jeudi soir. Ça valait le coup d'essayer. Si ça ne marchait pas, elle appellerait la police.

Elle s'adressa alors à Galoriand qui l'observait silencieusement depuis deux minutes.

_Pas de mouvement._

Elle alla s'habiller vitesse éclair. Et retourna voir Galoriand, qui avait l'air méfiant.

_Je vais vous aider. Je vais vous amener chez quelqu'un qui connaît mieux le sindarin que moi. Venez avec moi. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Aristide Le Fèvre**

Galoriand suivit Alice jusqu'à sa voiture, une twingo rouge qui n'était plus de la première jeunesse. Elle ouvrit la porte côté conducteur et s'installa machinalement. Galoriand la regardait, l'air de ne savoir que faire.

_-Pardon_, s'excusa-t-elle, _j'oublie_.

Elle sortit de sa voiture, lui ouvrit la porte du côté passager et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Puis elle revint de son côté. Elle s'excusa à nouveau lorsqu'elle se pencha sur lui pour attacher sa ceinture de sécurité. Galoriand s'était complètement figé lorsqu'il fut frôlé par ses cheveux, l'air atrocement gêné. Alice fût plutôt rassurée par cette réaction.

Elle mit à son tour sa ceinture de sécurité, lui montrant bien ce qu'elle faisait, de peur qu'il ne la suspecte de l'avoir attaché. Puis elle démarra la voiture, observant avec curiosité la réaction de son passager. Celui-ci était silencieux, à l'affût. Il avait l'air curieux de voir ce qu'il allait se passer.

Alors, elle fit route jusqu'à Moussepont, une petite ville située à douze kilomètres de chez elle, précautionneusement à cause de la neige. Quand elle se gara, Galoriand avait l'air émerveillé. Elle détacha sa ceinture et l'aida à sortir de la voiture. Il se lança alors dans une foule de questions enthousiastes qu'Alice ne comprit pas. Elle le regarda d'un air ahuri. Il y eut un blanc, durant lequel aucun d'entre eux ne sût quoi dire.

Alice lui fit signe de la suivre. Le magasin d'Aristide Le Fèvre se situait dans une rue piétonne, environ à deux cents mètres de là où elle s'était garée.

Moussepont avait gardé son architecture médiévale, ce qui eu pour avantage que Galoriand ne détonna pas trop avec sa tenue et sa chevelure. Il y eut à peine deux passants qui se retournèrent sur son passage. Galoriand, quant à lui, observait tout avec avidité.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la boutique, appelée « Antiques Ouvrages », Alice eut la désagréable surprise de voir que celle-ci était fermée. Pour acquis de conscience et connaissant les horaires farfelues du libraire (il ouvrait quand il avait envie), elle frappa à la porte.

Plus exactement, elle se préparait à frapper à la porte, quand celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand. Aristide était là, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour Monsieur Le Fèvre ! Comment saviez-vous que… commença Alice

- Je t'ai vu arriver avec ton compagnon, ma petite Alice. Laisse-moi te regarder ! Comme tu as grandi ! Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venue me voir ! Tu ne lis plus ? Tu aimais lire avant… Que s'est-il passé ?

-Euh…

- Ne me dis pas que tu passes tout ton temps devant la télévision ! Tu sais ce que ça fait de l'esprit des gens cette machine ?

- Et bien…

- Et les gens préfèrent lire ces saletés de magasines, plutôt que mes livres ! Où encore ils les achètent dans des hypermarchés impersonnels ou les gens qui le vendent ne savent même pas lire !

- En fait…

- Et pourtant ! Pourtant, les livres ça se respecte, ça se choisit avec soin ! On ne les vend pas comme on vendrait de vulgaires… Marchandises ! De plus…

Alice décida de le laisser parler, vu qu'il ne semblait pas encore disposé à l'écouter. Elle jeta un regard d'excuses à Galoriand, et attendit patiemment. Elle vit que le sieur Le Fèvre jetait des regards curieux à son protégé, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à l'interroger.

3...

2…

1…

-Tu ne me présentes pas ton ami ? fit-il avec une curiosité à peine dissumulée.

- Voici Galoriand. Galoriand, Monsieur Le Fèvre.

Galoriand inclina la tête poliment. Monsieur Le Fèvre s'empressa de se lancer dans des formules de politesse sans fin. Galoriand jeta un regard interrogateur à Alice.

- Il ne parle pas français.

- Ah bon ? De quel pays vient-il ?

C'était là une bonne question, à laquelle elle ne savait pas quoi répondre sans passer elle-même pour une folle. Le plan d'Alice avait été de conduire Galoriand jusqu'à chez Monsieur Le Fèvre, pour que celui-ci confirme ou infirme l'origine de son protégé, mais elle n'avait pas réfléchi à la façon de lui exposer la situation. Dans le doute, elle choisit la franchise.

-En fait, je ne sais pas trop, commença-t-elle. C'était un patient de l'hôpital où je travaille. Il semble ne parler qu'elfique. Il s'est enfuit de l'hôpital et je l'ai retrouvé tout à l'heure devant chez moi. Il dit qu'il ne vient pas de ce monde.

Aristide Le Fèvre se tût, chose assez rare pour être remarquée.

-Enfin en gros quoi… ajouta Alice.

Il contempla Galoriand un bon moment, qui attendait patiemment une réaction. Alice, après l'avoir formulé, l'absurdité de la situation. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas tout simplement appelé l'hôpital ?

_- Im Aristide_, commença le vieux libraire, _mae govannen, Galoriand_.

Sa prononciation était moins laborieuse que celle d'Alice, et son accent ressemblait fort à celui de Galoriand. Alice poussa un soupir de soulagement : il la croyait. Elle pensa que le vieil homme devait être séduit par la possibilité qu'un elfe de la Terre du Milieu ait échoué dans ce monde.

Aristide invita ledit elfe et Alice à s'asseoir dans son salon, au dessus de la boutique. Et là, Alice les écouta parler pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures, sans comprendre tout ce qui était dit. Le dialogue, au début assez formel, se transforma assez rapidement en un enchaînement de questions d'Aristide et de réponses de Galoriand .Alice comprit que le vieil homme testait Galoriand. Il parût sidéré par certaines réponses. Galoriand restait calme, mais Alice vit qu'il se retenait de s'énerver.

Au bout d'un long moment Alice sentit qu'elle s'assoupissait. Elle avait beau avoir jeté des regards interrogateurs au vieux libraire, celui-ci ne lui donna aucune information, aucune traduction. Il ne lui prêta aucune attention, en fait. Elle se sentit mise à l'écart délibérément de la conversation par monsieur Le Fèvre, et elle en ressentit une pointe de jalousie. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait trouvé Galoriand ! Elle chassa cette réaction enfantine de sa tête. Elle était avant tout dévorée par la curiosité.

Pour éviter de s'endormir, elle alla chercher des pains au chocolat et des croissants à la boulangerie du coin. Elle regarda sa montre, il était 17h30. Cela faisait à peu près deux heures et demi que les deux olibrius conversaient.

Son retour avec des vivres lui apporta nettement plus de considération de la part des deux hommes. Ou alors, ils avaient eu le temps de faire le tour du sujet… Mais Alice doutait de cela, estimant que la passion du sieur Le Fèvre pour le monde de la Terre du Milieu ne pouvait être assouvie en une seule conversation avec un individu prétendant être un elfe.

Le vieux libraire se précipita sur les pains au chocolat. Alice sourit. Galoriand les regarda, hésitant.

- _Mangez. Vous avez faim_, lui dit Alice. _C'est bon._

Elle en prit un pour lui montrer l'exemple. Galoriand fit de même, et il sembla agréablement surpris par le goût. Alice lui sourit.

- Alors, demanda Alice à Aristide, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Je pense, ma petite Alice, que vous en avez trouvé un.

- Un quoi ?

- Un vrai elfe.

Elle en eu le souffle coupé. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle réponse. Elle l'avait peut être espéré dans un sens, car elle éprouvait une sorte de sympathie irrationnelle pour Galoriand, mais elle n'avait pas réalisé l'impact de cette réponse. Elle croyait Aristide.

Elle dû s'asseoir.

-Ah…

- Il vient de la Lorien. Il est parti de son monde en l'an 2022, continua le vieil homme, soit à peu près un siècle avant la guerre de l'anneau.

- Alors il ne sait pas…

- Et nous n'allons rien lui dire. Il est important qu'il ne sache rien, j'insiste sur ce point. Nous devons l'aider à retourner chez lui. C'est une question de vie ou de mort.

- Je suis d'accord… C'est une question de vie ou de mort ?

- Sais tu que les elfes peuvent mourir d'un cœur brisé ?

- Euh je …

- Il est fiancé.

- Je sais.

- Il est amoureux.

-J'espère bien !

- Si il ne retrouve pas sa fiancée bientôt, il va sombrer dans une mélancolie et…

- J'en serais désolée mais…

- Oui ?

- J'ai quelques questions…

Galoriand observait la scène avec un grand intérêt.

- Déjà, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas plus surpris que ça de la nouvelle ?

- C'est une bonne question. J'y répondrais en temps voulu. D'autres questions ?

Alice eut l'impression que le libraire se la jouait Dumbledore sur ce coup là. Elle ravala son impatience, connaissant la susceptibilité du vieil homme.

- Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas d'oreilles pointues ?

- Et bien lors de son voyages, il a subit quelques transformations. Il est devenu humain. Il a d'ailleurs du mal à s'y faire. C'est nouveau pour lui de souffrir autant du froid, et de voir et d'entendre aussi mal.

- Quel calvaire d'être un humain…

- Les elfes, dit Aristide, sont des êtres que l'on pourrait qualifier de magiques, Alice.

Cette dernière observa Galoriand. Il était humain certes. Mais d'une perfection rare au plan physique. Ses traits étaient en tout points réguliers. Ses yeux d'un bleu pur. Et ses cheveux… Ils auraient pu rendre jaloux n'importe quelle top model de cette terre. Son corps était mince, mais solidement bâti. Pas de graisse, que du muscle. Quand elle vit que Galoriand la regardait l'observer, elle détourna son regard en rosissant.

- Mais s'il est un être humain, alors il ne va peut être pas mourir d'un cœur brisé ?

- Les êtres humains peuvent mourir d'amour, ma petite Alice, affirma doctement Aristide, mais sa fiancée, elle, est toujours une elfe. Alors pour elle…

La jeune femme éprouva de la compassion pour les deux amoureux séparés.

- Admettons. Une autre question, mais pas des moindres. Comment faire pour le ramener chez lui ?

- J'ai quelques pistes. Je pars de l'idée que s'il a pu venir ici, il peut en repartir.

- D'accord.

- Je pense qu'il existe une sorte de passage entre la Terre du milieu et notre terre. Il y a des légendes à ce sujet, mais…

- Un passage comme un passage dans le temps ?

- Je ne pense pas. Un courant de pensée dit que la Terre du Milieu serait en fait notre Terre il y a des milliers d'années. Je pense plutôt qu'il s'agit d'un endroit tout autre.

Il y eut un silence.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aider ? demanda Alice

- Je vais y réfléchir. Il faut que je fasse des recherches. Je te tiendrais au courant.

L'infirmière ne travaillait pas ce soir là, mais elle estima qu'il était grand temps de prendre congé. Elle se leva.

- Je vais héberger Galoriand.

- Es-tu sûre ? Il sera sans doute mieux en compagnie de quelqu'un qui parle sa langue couramment.

Bon argument.

- Je pense que le mieux serait de lui demander, dit-elle après un court instant de réflexion. _Galoriand, vous dormiez ici ou dans ma maison ? Vous êtes bienvenu chez moi_.

Devant son absence de réaction, Alice se demanda si sa formulation qu'elle savait maladroite –elle ne maîtrisait pas vraiment la conjugaison – avait été incompréhensible pour lui.

_- Je viens avec vous, Alice_, articula lentement Galoriand. _Merci, Aristide_.

- _Je vous en prie, cher ami,_ répondit ce dernier, manifestement un peu déçu. _Au revoir donc tous les deux. _

Le vieux libraire les raccompagna à la porte et les regarda partir dans la nuit. L'elfe avait comprit l'ouverture de la portière de la voiture et mit beaucoup de force pour la fermer. Il s'attacha tout seul, prudemment.

Dans la voiture, le trajet fut au début silencieux, ses occupants cherchant par où commencer la conversation. Ce fût Galoriand qui se lança en premier.

-_Merci, Alice. Vous m'avez cru et vous m'avez aidé. Je vous suis très reconnaissant._

Elle sourit.

- _Je vous en prie_, fit-elle en reprenant l'expression d'Aristide. _Je suis curieuse aussi. Comment vous appelez la fiancée ?_

- _Elle s'appelle _**_Lindorië_****.**

**- ****_Lindorië_****, répéta Alice pour essayer le nom. ****_C'est un beau nom_****.**

**- ****_Elle est très belle,_**** répondit Galoriand, le regard perdu dans le lointain. **

**- ****_Je ne doute pas. Quel âge avez-vous ?_**

**- ****_J'ai soixante quinze ans._**

**Soixante-quinze ans ? Alice ne fût pas sûre de ce qu'elle avait compris. S'il avait soixante-quinze ans, c'était un très jeune elfe !**

**-****_Vous êtes jeune ! _**

**- ****_Quel âge avez-vous ? _**

**- ****_J'ai 25 ans. _**

**- ****_Vous êtes bien plus jeune que moi. Si vous étiez une elfe, vous seriez encore une enfant. _**

**- ****_Vous n'êtes un enfant pour les elfes ? _**

**- ****_Non, je suis un jeune adulte. J'ai l'âge pour me marier. Etes-vous fiancée ?_**

**- ****_Je ne le suis pas. _**

**Ils ne dirent plus rien. Un peu plus tard, Alice se gara devant chez elle.**

**- ****_Galoriand, je vais vous aider pour retrouver Lindorië_****. **

5


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : J'ai une théorie**

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la maison, Alice vit que son compagnon avait l'air épuisé.

- _Vous devez dormir_, annonça Alice avec douceur.

- _Je le crois en effet_, fit Galoriand.

Il avait l'air un peu surpris de cette fatigue. La jeune femme songea alors qu'il n'en avait probablement pas l'habitude, du fait de son ancienne condition d'elfe. Elle monta préparer la chambre d'ami pour Galoriand. Elle lui trouva un pantalon de jogging et un vieux pull en laine qui appartenaient à feu son grand père, dans une caisse de vieux vêtements qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le cœur d'apporter à Emmaüs. Ce dernier avait été grand, mais moins que Galoriand. Il faudrait penser à aller acheter quelques vêtements à l'elfe.

Elle montra sa chambre à son invité, et lui expliqua le fonctionnement de la douche et des toilettes avec beaucoup de gestes, avant de lui donner les vêtements. Galoriand ne semblait pas en état de poser des questions de toute façon. Il s'allongea sur le lit tout habillé et avant qu'Alice ait atteint la porte de la chambre d'ami, il était déjà endormi.

Dans un élan maternel, elle alla chercher une couverture supplémentaire dans l'armoire de sa chambre et la mit sur Galoriand qui dormait du sommeil du juste.

Elle descendit à la cuisine se faire à manger. Elle n'était pas une bonne cuisinière, ce en quoi elle n'avait absolument pas hérité de sa mère et de sa grand-mère, et elle se fit un sandwich rapidement.

Elle n'avait pas envie de dormir, et elle savait qu'elle n'y parviendrait pas avant 8h du matin. Son rythme de vie était décalé. Elle devait commencer à 21h le lendemain.

Alice réfléchit à ce qui s'était passé cette après midi.

Avec du recul, quelques zones obscures apparaissaient.

Aristide, tout d'abord, ne lui avait en fin de compte pas dit grand-chose sur la situation. Pour résumer, Galoriand était un elfe de la Lorièn. Il en était « parti » pour arriver ici environ un siècle avant la seconde guerre de l'anneau. Et il fallait qu'il retourne chez lui, pour retrouver sa bien-aimée. Soit.

Pourtant cartésienne, la jeune infirmière ne remettait pas cette histoire en question. Elle croyait Galoriand, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle n'arrivait pas à douter de lui. Ce qui pouvait être dangereux.

Par contre, elle était un peu surprise de la réaction du vieux libraire.

En premier lieu, il n'avait pas eu l'air plus étonné que cela quand elle avait débarqué chez lui pour lui exposer la situation. Et en second lieu, Aristide, si bavard d'habitude, avait abrégé la conversation par un « je vais faire des recherches, je te tiendrais au courant ». Alice n'avait pas insisté, ce n'était pas son genre, mais elle aurait plutôt cru que l'homme se serait lancé dans un monologue détaillé en exposant chaque théories possibles à ce sujet. Elle avait bien senti qu'il en savait plus, bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Une autre question plus importante s'imposa à elle. Comment aider Galoriand ? Après quelques tergiversations, Alice décida qu'il fallait commencer par le commencement : retrouver l'endroit où était arrivé Galoriand. Dès qu'elle pourrait, elle demanderait à celui-ci s'il se souvenait de détails qui lui permettraient de localiser l'endroit. Si elle n'y arrivait pas, elle devrait trouver un autre moyen. Elle songea à demander aux pompiers qui étaient intervenus le lieu de l'accident, elle connaissait un peu de monde à la caserne. Le tout serait de le faire sans éveiller les soupçons, surtout si Galoriand était activement recherché par la police.

Une fois qu'elle eut pris cette décision, Alice se sentit un peu mieux. Elle passa le reste de la nuit à lire et faire un peu de ménage, ce qu'elle avait négligé depuis un bout de temps. Elle alla se coucher vers 7h du matin, après une bonne douche.

Quand elle se réveilla, il était midi. Le soleil brillait. Elle se leva et s'habilla rapidement pour voir ce que faisait Galoriand. Elle vit qu'il n'était plus dans sa chambre, qu'il avait pris une douche et s'était changé. Elle tendit l'oreille et entendit de la musique. Elle descendit dans le salon, où elle vit Galoriand jouer doucement avec sa guitare, en fredonnant. Elle ne fût qu'à moitié surprise d'entendre qu'il avait une voix magnifique et qu'il se débrouillait pas mal à la guitare, même s'il avait quelques hésitations.

Comme à peu près la moitié des adolescents, Alice avait reçu une guitare pour ses seize ans. Elle connaissait quelques accords mais ne s'était jamais montrée une acharnée de guitare. Sa folk prenait la poussière depuis quelques mois déjà, et la jeune femme eut la pensée absurde qu'être jouée avec talent devait ravir sa bonne vieille Cort.

Quand Galoriand réalisa qu'elle l'observait, il cessa de jouer et inclina poliment la tête.

- _Bonjour Alice_.

- _Bonjour Galoriand_, répondit-elle. _Vous faites bien de la musique. Vous avez une _guitare_ en Lorièn ? _

- _Une_ guitare ?

- C_omme ça_, fit-elle en désignant la folk que l'elfe tenait dans ses mains.

- _Non nous n'avons pas d'instruments précisément comme celui-ci, certains y ressemblent. Vous êtes musicienne alors ?_

- _Non je suis pas. Je ne fais pas bien de la musique. Vous avez faim sans doute ?_

Galoriand lui fit signe que oui. Alice prépara alors des pâtes à la carbonara. L'elfe la regarda faire avec curiosité. La jeune femme mit le couvert et ils déjeunèrent en silence. Galoriand eu l'air d'apprécier ce qu'elle avait fait à manger… Incroyable ! La jeune femme dit à l'elfe que s'il avait faim à son absence, il ne devait pas hésiter à se servir.

Après le repas, Alice lui exposa son plan avec difficulté : retrouver l'endroit où Galoriand était arrivé.

- _Pouvez-vous me dire des détails ? Vous êtes arrivé la nuit. _

- _C'était une clairière. Il y avait des arbres autour_…

Alice haussa un sourcil.

-_C'est tout à fait fréquent dans les forêts,_ ajouta Galoriand avec un sourire en coin et en articulant distinctement. _Ce n'était pas très loin de la route où j'ai croisé la machine. Je n'ai pas beaucoup marché pour atteindre la route. Je voyais bien_.

-_Mais vous êtes arrivé la nuit ? Vous êtes elfes quand vous êtes arrivé ici ?_

Galoriand réfléchit quelques instants.

- _Quand je suis parti de mon monde, j'ai perdu connaissance. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais différent, mortel. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté inconscient._ _J'ai été malade aussi._

- _Je ne comprends pas. Vous me dites que vous voyez … Voyiez_, se corrigea Alice_, mais c'était la nuit. Les humains ne voient pas la nuit. _

Elle réfléchit.

La pleine lune.

Elle consulta son calendrier, qui prenait la poussière sur une étagère. Galoriand était arrivé la veille de la pleine lune. Ça coïncidait, la lune devait bien éclairer.

- _La lune faisait de la lumière,_ conclutAlice.

- _Oui, la lune. Je n'y pensais plus_.

Ils parlèrent encore une quinzaine de minutes, et Alice déduit des dires de l'elfe que Galoriand avait atterri dans une clairière de la forêt de Carssy, à une quinzaine de kilomètres de chez elle. Restait à savoir où précisément.

Elle appela Aristide Le Fèvre chez lui, pour lui révéler l'avancée de sa recherche.

- La forêt de Carssy ? demanda le vieil homme au téléphone, surpris.

- J'en suis sûre à 95%. J'ai fait beaucoup de randonnées là-bas avec mon père quand j'étais enfant.

- Intéressant. Je n'aurais jamais pensé…

- Vous n'auriez jamais pensé que quoi ?

- Ma théorie, chère Alice, est qu'il existe plusieurs portes donnant accès à la Terre du Milieu. Des gens passent leurs vies à les chercher, sans jamais les trouver. On dit que certaines ont été localisées, mais n'ont pu être ouvertes.

Alice se figea. Elle pensa au docteur Kaminski. « J'ai eu un cas comme ceci ». Et si d'autres habitants de la Terre du Milieu étaient arrivés dans ce monde ? Qu'étaient-ils devenus ? Alice se reprit. Elle y réfléchirait plus tard.

- Qui ça, « on » ?

- Certaines personnes…

- Vous ne comptez pas me refaire le coup de « je vous en parlerais en temps voulu », j'espère, demanda Alice sarcastiquement.

- Des admirateurs éperdus de J.R.R. Tolkien, qui croyaient fervemment en l'existence de la terre du milieu.

- D'accord.

Alice consulta sa montre. Elle disposait de quelques heures avant d'aller travailler.

- Je vais amener Galoriand. On va aller sur la nationale qui coupe la forêt de Carssy. Je pense que c'est sur cette route qu'il s'est retrouvé.

- C'est une bonne idée. Tiens-moi au courant du résultat des investigations, je retourne à mes livres.

Après avoir raccroché, Alice annonça à Galoriand qu'ils allaient prendre la voiture pour essayer de retrouver. Puis elle le regarda. Il avait l'air assez bizarre avec les vêtements de son grand père. Toujours séduisant, mais son allure était radicalement changée.

- _Nous irons vous chercher des vêtements_, lui dit-elle.

- _Alice_, _je suis désolé de vous causer autant de souci,_ répondit-il, gêné.

- _Galoriand, ne soyez pas désolé. Je suis contente de pouvoir vous aider. Tout le monde n'est pas chanceux pour rencontrer votre monde de quelqu'un. _

Son interlocuteur n'avait pas l'air sûr de comprendre.

- _Il faudra corriger mon Sindarin_, sourit Alice. _Allons-y._

Et ils prirent la voiture en direction de la nationale.

Alice sourit en voyant Galoriand fermer sa portière avec enthousiasme et attacher sa ceinture de sécurité prudemment.

Au bout d'une heure, pas loin d'un croisement, Galoriand s'écria :

- _C'est ici que suis allé sur la route ! _

- _J'ai compris. Je vais arrêter la_ « voiture ».

Elle mit son clignotant et se gara sur le bas côté. Galoriand sortit très rapidement de la voiture, peinant à contenir ton impatience. Alice se hâta de sortir à son tour et suivit l'elfe qui s'élançait dans la forêt. Il était rapide, mais Alice était sportive et arrivait à garder l'allure. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent à une clairière. Galoriand s'arrêta et attendit qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla considérablement long, Alice se décida à interrompre son attente.

-_Galoriand _?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, la mine défaite.

- _Je pensais sottement qu'en retournant ici, je trouverais le chemin de mon foyer._

- _Je suis désolée Galoriand… _

L'elfe ne réagit pas. Il était dos à elle. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule avec hésitation. Ce contact soudain le ramena à la réalité.

_- Galoriand, Aristide m'a parlé de portes qui conduisent à votre monde. Il m'a dit que toutes les portes ne pouvaient pas être ouvrir facilement. Il faut que nous trouve un moyen d'ouvrir cette porte. Vous êtes venu ici, il doit y avoir un moyen de retourner chez vous. Il faudrait se rappeler de tous les détails pour découvrir quelque chose pour aider nous_.

_- C'est une bonne idée._

Ils examinèrent alors la clairière pendant une heure, sans que rien ne vienne leur apprendre quelque chose. Ils retournèrent dans la voiture. Alice vit l'humeur sombre de Galoriand. Au bout d'un moment de silence sur la route, il se décida à parler.

_- Je crois que je réalise enfin ce qui m'est arrivé. _

5


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir 

**Chapitre 5 : La porte**

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent cette visite à la clairière, Alice se sentit comme ses parents s'étaient probablement senti lorsqu'ils accueillaient les correspondants anglais de leur fille, et plus tard de leur fils. Elle se décarcassa pour que Galoriand ne s'ennuie pas trop et découvre la région. Mais, plus que tout, elle essayait de lutter contre le désespoir qui semblait l'envahir et le dévorer petit à petit.

Elle lui fit découvrir la région, ses châteaux, ses villes, des monuments, et ses forêts… Et ses centres commerciaux, où elle traîna un Galoriand un peu ahuri pour lui acheter quelques vêtements. Ce dernier parût surpris et même parfois moqueur envers la mode humaine de ce monde, mais fût favorablement impressionné par les fermetures éclair. Les randonnées en forêts l'enchantèrent par contre.

Celles-ci pouvaient durer une journée entière sans qu'il paraisse le moins du monde fatigué ou lassé. Si Alice n'était pas lassée, elle était tout de même fatiguée en fin de journée, même si Galoriand, en galant homme –pardon, elfe- l'aidait parfois pour escalader troncs et rochers au travers de leur chemin. Durant ces longues promenades, la jeune femme découvrit sans surprise le sens de l'orientation extraordinaire de Galoriand. Jamais elle n'avait osé aller aussi loin dans les forêts de peur de se perdre. C'était simple, le sens de l'orientation chez Alice : si elle pensait qu'il fallait aller à gauche, il ne fallait surtout pas aller à gauche. Il fallait plutôt aller à droite, ou tout droit. Ou revenir sur ses pas, c'était au choix. La présence de Galoriand eut l'avantage de lui faire découvrir des beaux paysages dont elle n'avait fait que soupçonner l'existence.

En dépit du désespoir qu'il tentait de cacher, Galoriand était d'une compagnie agréable. Il n'était pas très bavard, ce qu'Alice appréciait, n'étant pas non plus d'une nature prolixe. Elle appréciait le silence et abhorrait les gens qui parlaient pour ne rien dire pendant des heures.

Galoriand avait de l'esprit cependant. Ses remarques caustiques sur le monde des hommes, comme il l'appelait, avaient parfois fait rire aux larmes l'infirmière. D'autres fois, celles-ci l'avaient piqué, et Alice s'était retrouvé à défendre sa civilisation avec parfois une pointe de mauvaise foi. Elle était consciente des horreurs que les hommes pouvaient commettre, mais elle estimait que tout n'était pas à jeter dans ce monde. Pour clouer le bec à Galoriand, qui était passionné par contre par les technologies modernes, elle l'avait amené un après midi voir les avions décoller à l'aéroport régional. Le spectacle avait ébahi l'elfe, qui l'étourdit de questions auxquelles elle ne sut pas quoi répondre.

Ils parlaient parfois du monde de Galoriand. Alice le laissait aborder le sujet en premier, de peur d'éveiller en lui un rappel trop douloureux de la situation. Quand il le faisait, elle s'aventurait à poser quelques questions. Elle apprit que Lindorië n'avait « que » cinquante ans, qu'elle était brune, belle, et avait une voix magnifique. Elle était une couturière reconnue et avait même créé une robe pour dame Galadriel, un honneur. Il l'avait rencontré à un bal organisé pour le printemps par les elfes. Ses parents à lui étaient herboristes, ils s'occupaient d'un jardin d'herbes médicinales et aromatiques. Ils soignaient parfois les animaux. Galoriand, quant à lui, était soldat, un apprenti soldat pour être exact. C'était en faisant une patrouille avec des camarades qu'il avait voyagé jusqu'au monde d'Alice.

L'elfe se montrait également curieux quant à la vie d'Alice. Il lui posa des questions sur sa famille : son père était dentiste, sa mère était peintre. Elle montra à Galoriand quelques toiles peintes par sa mère. Les couleurs chatoyantes et les paysages dessinés conquirent l'elfe. Par contre, quand Alice lui expliqua la profession se son père, il fut sceptique. A cette occasion, Alice eut la réponse à une question qu'elle s'était posé : oui les elfes se brossaient les dents. Mais ils n'avaient manifestement pas à le faire aussi fréquemment que les hommes, et ne connaissaient pas le sens du mot « carie ». Elle lui expliqua aussi son métier, infirmière.

Au fil des jours, petit à petit, Alice et Galoriand devenaient amis. Malgré la discrétion et la nature réservée de l'elfe, une bonne complicité s'était installée entre eux.

Si la jeune femme n'était pas une grosse dormeuse, elle avait toutefois parfois besoin de sommeil et de repos. Certains jours, elle confiait à Galoriand à Aristide Le Fèvre, toujours heureux d'avoir la compagnie de l'elfe, notamment pour l'assommer de questions et pour affiner ses recherches.

Chaque fois qu'elle allait le chercher chez Aristide, elle retrouvait un Galoriand abattu, distant, qui lui disait que les recherches ne menaient nulle part. Il n'en disait pas plus, et elle ne le questionnait pas d'avantage Elle respectait son silence. Aristide ne lui disait rien de plus. Elle se sentait mise à l'écart, mais elle sentait également que la cervelle du vieil homme fonctionnait à plein régime et ne pouvait pas s'atteler à des considérations aussi terre à terre que de tenir Alice informée. Aristide étant la meilleure chance pour Galoriand de retrouver son foyer, elle ne fit aucune remarque et le laissa réfléchir librement.

Les jours s'écoulaient, et bientôt cela fit quasiment deux mois que l'elfe était chez Alice et s'enfonçait dans la mélancolie. Alice fit de son mieux pour maintenir son moral. Elle lui apprit à jouer au ping pong, et il la battait tout le temps. Elle lui apprit quelques jeux de cartes, ce qui sembla lui plaire. Elle l'amena à un concert de musique traditionnelle celtique, n'osant pas l'amener à un concert de rock vu la mine que faisait l'elfe lorsqu'elle en écoutait. Elle alla avec lui à une fête foraine, où les manèges et les jeux lui arrachèrent quelques sourires.

Elle le présenta à ses amis, disant qu'il était bulgare et ne parlait pas la langue. Cette expérience fut comique. Malgré le handicap du langage, Galoriand fut assez bien intégré lors de la soirée. Il fut également couvé du regard par bien des jeunes filles, célibataires ou non, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il commençait à apprendre quelques mots de français. Alice, quant à elle, commença à parler couramment Sindarin.

Petit à petit, Galoriand se fondait dans la masse. Et cela faisait très peur à Alice. Il devenait vraiment humain, à part entière. Mais elle ne renonçait pas. Plusieurs fois, ils retournèrent à la clairière où Galoriand était arrivé. Pas un indice ne fut découvert.

Jusqu'à un vendredi de février, premier jour de la semaine de vacance d'Alice.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à la clairière, Alice sentit que quelque chose était différent.

_- Galoriand ? _

_- Que se passe-t-il, Alice ?_

_- Tu n'entends pas ? _

_- Je n'entends rien d'extraordinaire._

_- J'entends un bourdonnement._

De fait, Alice avait un bruit incessant dans les oreilles, et plus elle s'approchait du milieu de la clairière, plus celui-ci gagnait en intensité. Quand elle fut au centre de la clairière, elle s'agenouilla et toucha le sol… Juste avant de retirer précipitamment ses mains, surprise.

- _C'est très chaud ici !_

Galoriand s'approcha précipitamment de l'endroit où était Alice. Il toucha par terre.

- _Je ne sens rien, Alice…_

Ils restèrent une bonne demi heure en plus dans la clairière, mais vu que rien de nouveau ne se passait, ils repartirent. Galoriand semblait tout à coup se réanimer et sortir de sa torpeur. Au lieu de rentrer chez Alice, ils allèrent directement chez Aristide pour lui faire part de cette découverte.

Quand la jeune femme annonça ce qui s'était passé au vieil homme celui-ci ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il se contenta de la regarder avec stupeur avant de s'écrouler assis sur le fauteuil.

-Aristide ?! Aristide, demanda Alice, répondez moi ! Mettez votre tête entre vos genoux et respirez….Voilà, comme ça.

Au bout de quelques instants, il put enfin reparler.

- La porte est entrouverte… La porte est entrouverte… Alice, tu as trouvé ! La porte ne s'ouvre que sous certaines conditions. Il nous faut les identifier toutes ! _Réfléchissez, qu'est ce qui a bien pu changer depuis la dernière fois que vous êtes allés à la clairière ?_

Au bout de quelques instants de réflexion, ce fut Galoriand qui apporta la réponse.

- _Alice, s'approche-t-on de la nuit de la pleine lune ?_

Immédiatement, Aristide fut sur ses pieds et vérifia sur son calendrier.

- _La pleine lune sera dans deux jours_.

- _Galoriand_, s'exclama Alice, _tu es arrivé la veille de la pleine lune ! Demain soir…Il faudra retourner à la clairière demain soir !_

Le beau visage de Galoriand s'éclaira d'un coup, pris d'un espoir soudain, d'une quasi certitude heureuse.

_- Demain_, annonça-t-il, _je rentre chez moi._

Sur le chemin du retour, Galoriand était heureux. Alice aussi, bien qu'elle ait réalisé avec un pincement au cœur que l'elfe allait lui manquer. Ils passèrent la dernière soirée à parler.

Le lendemain fût consacré à la préparation d'un sac à dos sur Galoriand. Dans le doute, Alice y mit une bouteille d'eau, quelques vêtements, un peu de nourriture. Elle y ajouta un jeu de carte, vu que Galoriand adorait jouer à la bataille corse, et un album photos, rempli de cliché que Galoriand avait pris après qu'Alice lui ait appris à se servir de son appareil photo numérique. Il y avait des photos d'avions, de voiture, de la maison d'Alice, de la fête foraine, des châteaux et des forêts. Il avait également pris quelques photos d'Alice en train de faire des grimaces, et des photos d'Aristide en train de faire des recherches. Alice compléta l'album avec une photo de Galoriand et elle en train de rire à une soirée, et une photo de l'elfe plongé dans sa mélancolie, qu'elle avait prise à son insu. Elle voulait que son ami garde au moins quelques souvenirs de son voyage ici. Elle ne lui dit pas qu'elle avait mis l'album dans son sac, voulant lui faire la surprise.

Galoriand n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, il papillonnait sans cesse, n'arrivant pas à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Ils attendirent la nuit noire.

Ils allèrent chercher Aristide en voiture qui tenait à voir de ses yeux le départ de l'elfe après lui avoir dit au revoir. Galoriand et Alice furent stupéfaits de voir le vieil homme débarquer dans la voiture avec un sac à dos de randonnée sur son dos.

- _Aristide,_ demanda Alice, _pourquoi ce sac à dos ? _

- _Je vais avec Galoriand_, dit celui-ci, _s'il est d'accord bien évidemment. J'ai toujours rêvé de visiter le royaume des elfes. _

Il regarda Galoriand, plein d'espoir.

- _Aristide, je vous remercie beaucoup de votre aide. Mais, dans mon monde, la vie n'est pas comme ici…_

- _Je m'y habituerais._

- _Le voyage jusqu'à Caras Galadhon sera long, je ne sais pas si vous pourrez le supporter…_

- _Galoriand, je suis malade. Il ne me reste que quelques mois à vivre. Rencontrer des elfes et visiter leur royaume est mon rêve depuis mon enfance. Toute ma vie, j'ai cherché à réaliser ce rêve. Ne me privez pas de cette seule chance, je vous en prie._

Alice regarda Aristide. Il était grand et maigre à l'extrême, très pâle. L'annonce de sa maladie la choqua. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu se douter ? Elle se demanda quel âge il pouvait avoir. Il paraissait déjà vieux quand elle était petite. Alors maintenant… Mais survivrait-il au moins au voyage ? Et au trajet ?

Elle regarda Galoriand. Il allait céder.

- _Très bien, Aristide. Vous m'avez aidé, et je vous dois au moins cela. Je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant. _

Le vieillard parut immensément soulagé. Alice l'aida à grimper dans la voiture et ils allèrent à la clairière. L'atmosphère était électrique.

Quand Alice se gara sur le bas côté de la nationale, Galoriand et Aristide descendirent de la voiture lentement, comme paralysés par l'évènement qui se profilait dans un futur proche. Ils se dirigèrent vers la clairière. La lune presque pleine éclairait assez le chemin pour qu'ils n'aient pas à se servir des lampes de poche apportées par Alice et Aristide par précaution. Ils marchèrent en silence. Alice sentait le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles plus intensément que la dernière fois.

- _Vous n'entendez rien ?_

- _Alice, je crois que tout le monde ne peut pas entendre ce bourdonnement_, dit Aristide gravement, au bout d'un moment.

Et enfin, ils arrivèrent à la clairière. Il était temps de se dire adieu. Galoriand posa son sac et se tourna vers Alice.

- _Alice… Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je te serais éternellement redevable. _

_- Y'a intérêt, répondit Alice, passe mon bonjour à Lindorië et à ta famille. Et aussi aux elfes de la Lorièn… _

La voix d'Alice s'érailla sur ces derniers mots. Sa gorge était serrée et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Un peu gêné, mais paraissant lui aussi ému, Galoriand s'éclaircit la voix.

- _Alice, tu es une amie très chère pour moi. Je ne t'oublierais jamais._

_- Galoriand, je ne sais pas dire ce que je voudrais dire en Sindarin…_

Oubliant toute retenue, Alice serra Galoriand dans ses bras. Un peu surpris, l'elfe répondit à son étreinte. Puis Alice toussota.

- _Merci à toi Galoriand. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré. _

Elle se tourna vers Aristide, qui les contemplait.

- Faites attention à vous, Aristide.

- Ne t'en fais pas, petite Alice, Galoriand veillera sur moi, répondit-il avec un sourire. Tu es une bonne fille, merci pour tout.

Alice le serra à son tour dans ses bras.

_- Adieu tous les deux ! _

_- Au revoir, Alice ! _répondit Galoriand

_- Au revoir ! _

Elle les regarda tous les deux se diriger vers le centre de la clairière, où elle avait posé ses mains la veille. Ils attendirent.

Rien ne se passât.

-Alice, je ne comprends pas, dit Aristide, est-ce bien là que tu as touché hier ? Montres moi…

Stupéfaite et une étrange appréhension au creux du ventre, Alice s'approcha du centre. Le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles accéléra et s'intensifia, mais elle l'ignora.

- C'était ici, fit elle en se baissant.

Elle toucha finalement le sol. Il brûla ses mains. Elle essaya de retirer ses mains, en vain. Elle hurla de douleur, inconsciente de la présence de Galoriand qui essayait de la tirer loin de là.

Et soudain, tout fut noir.

6


	6. Chapter 6

Encore merci pour vos reviews.  
Ce chapitre là a eu du mal à sortir…  
Sponsorisé par Eastpack et Mentos, voilà le chapitre 6 !

Les dialogues en Sindarin ne seront plus mis en italique, be aware !

**Chapitre 6 : Pas au pays des merveilles**

Alice émergea petit à petit d'un brouillard sombre et épais, au fil des gouttes de pluie qui s'abattaient sur elle. Elle était allongée face contre terre, le visage dans la boue. Au bout d'un moment, elle réussit à rassemble assez de courage et de force pour tenter de s'asseoir.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et elle se redressa. Elle n'avait pas de vertige, et sa vision n'était pas troublée, mais sa tête la faisait souffrir. Précautionneusement elle porta sa main à son front, elle sentit une énorme bosse. Quand elle regarda sa main, elle vit que ses doigts étaient recouverts de sang. Elle regarda l'endroit où elle était atterrie. Sa tête avait cogné contre une pierre.

Elle était trempée, la pluie avait gagné en intensité. Lorsqu'ils étaient « partis », il faisait nuit et le temps était glacial, laissant la forêt blanche de givre. Alice regarda autour d'elle. Elle n'était plus dans une clairière, le soleil se coucherait probablement d'ici une ou deux heures d'après la luminosité, et la végétation était différente. Les arbres, sombres et gigantesques, ne lui étaient pas familiers. Elle n'aurait pas pu dire à quelles espèces ils appartenaient.

Son esprit refusait de tirer les conclusions qui se présentaient. D'abord, trouver un abri. Son instinct de survie prenait le contrôle, tandis que la jeune femme essayait d'étouffer la peur qui l'envahissait. Elle se leva doucement, et resserra son manteau contre elle. Elle scruta les environs, à la recherche d'un endroit qui pourrait la protéger. Elle songea un instant à appeler Galoriand et Aristide, puis décida que ce ne serait peut être pas judicieux. Après tout, elle n'était pas du tout sûre de l'endroit où elle avait atterri – ou plutôt, elle n'était pas du tout sûre de vouloir le savoir dans l'immédiat, car elle pressentait que la réponse ne lui plairait pas – et elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention de créatures hostiles. Comme des orques par exemple. Ou encore des araignées géantes. A cette pensée, elle frissonna. Puis, elle se remémora que les araignées géantes sévissaient plutôt dans le coin de la Forêt Noire, du côté de chez Legolas.

Legolas.

Haha.

Non, parce que si ça se trouvait elle était…

Alice eut envie de hurler. Pourquoi s'était-elle mise dans une situation pareille ? Là, tout de suite, ce qu'elle aurait aimé c'était de regarder un épisode de South Park en buvant un chocolat chaud, sur son canapé défoncé, emmitouflée dans le plaid tricoté par sa grand-mère. Elle n'avait jamais été une aventurière.

Elle s'empêcha de réfléchir. Trouver un abri, déjà.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, en sursautant à chaque bruit un peu suspect, elle trouva un endroit couvert, une espèce de petite caverne à la base un immense rocher qui saillait d'une colline à boisée. Elle avait juste de la place pour s'y asseoir, mais c'était mieux que rien. Là, elle put commencer à étudier les possibilités.

Elle n'était plus chez elle, de ça elle était sûre. Mais elle se demandait où étaient passés Galoriand et Aristide. Et s'ils avaient atterri à un autre endroit qu'elle ? Et si elle était arrivée à un tout autre endroit que la Terre du Milieu ? Elle se força à respirer lentement, et se remémora les évènements qui l'avaient conduite jusqu'ici. Lorsque Galoriand et Aristide étaient allés au centre de la clairière, rien ne s'était passé. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle avait touché le centre que le « voyage » s'était produit. De plus, aucun des deux n'avait eu l'air d'entendre les horribles bourdonnements incessants qui tourmentaient les oreilles de la jeune femme, et ils n'avaient pas eu l'air non plus d'avoir perçu la chaleur qui émanait du sol. A ce souvenir, Alice regarda ses mains. La douleur avait été immense, comme si ses mains avaient été brûlées vives, pourtant celles-ci ne portaient aucune marque qui aurait pu rappeler l'incident. Elle se demanda combien de temps elle était restée inconsciente. Elle était trempée lorsqu'elle était revenue à elle-même, ce qui laissait penser qu'elle était restée un certain temps sous la pluie.

Elle frissonna, elle était gelée. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle serra ses genoux contre elle qu'Alice se rendit compte qu'elle avait son sac avec elle. C'était une vieille besace Eastpack qui avait jadis servi de sac de cours et qu'elle portait en bandoulière quand elle avait accompagné Galoriand et Aristide à la clairière. Alice l'ouvrit et vérifia son contenu. Il y avait à l'intérieur son portefeuille, une bouteille d'eau, sa lampe de poche, ses clefs, son téléphone portable ses papiers, un paquet de mouchoirs, un briquet, le troisième tome de _Millenium_ qu'elle avait à peine commencé, son kit brosse à dents / dentifrice pour ses gardes, et un paquet de Mentos. Elle regarda son portable : pas de réseau. Elle l'éteignit.

Quelque peu refroidie par l'incapacité de la femme moderne à mettre dans son sac de quoi survivre une semaine en cas de voyage dans une autre dimension / monde / époque / planète vers une terre sauvage, Alice mangea un Mentos, et enleva son manteau trempé.

Qu'allait-elle faire à présent ?

Elle regarda dehors.

Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher, et elle ne se sentait pas assez courageuse pour tenter de regagner l'endroit où elle avait repris conscience. D'ailleurs, elle n'était même pas sûre de retrouver le chemin. Elle s'insulta.

Le plus sage serait de rester là où elle était pour la nuit. Elle songea un instant à allumer un feu, mais elle avait peur de se faire repérer, et de toute façon elle doutait de la possibilité à trouver du bois sec dans les environs. Alice sortit de sa caverne et examina les alentours. Elle jugea que sa cachette était relativement à l'abri des regards, mais elle traîna néanmoins une immense branche d'arbre devant l'entrée. L'arbre auquel appartenait la branche gisait non loin de la caverne, juste assez près pour que la branche dissimule l'entrée sans éveiller les soupçons.

La nuit tomba. Alice n'osait pas allumer sa lampe de poche pour lire un peu, même si elle s'ennuyait ferme. Au bout de quelques temps, elle s'habitua aux bruits de la forêt et cessa de sursauter à chaque fois qu'elle entendait quelque chose. Elle finit par s'endormir, terrassée par la fatigue.

Quand elle se réveilla, le dos endolori d'avoir dormi sur de la pierre, elle ne se souvenait plus de là où elle était. Elle mit quelques instants à réaliser. « Oh non… » se dit-elle. Elle s'étira, puis resta allongée quelques minutes, ne sachant que faire. Elle décida au bout de moult tergiversations d'essayer de retrouver son point de départ. Si elle ne trouvait rien, ou si rien ne se passait lorsqu'elle le trouverait, elle devrait essayer de rentrer avec une civilisation, elfe de préférence, vu qu'elle parlait Sindarin. Une civilisation humaine serait aussi acceptée. Une civilisation orque le serait légèrement, voire beaucoup moins.

Le tout serait d'éviter de tourner en rond et de bien suivre une direction, et vu le sens de l'orientation d'Alice, ce n'était pas gagné. Elle n'avait jamais rien compris à l'histoire d'étoile polaire - d'ailleurs, y'avait-il une étoile polaire pour la Terre du Milieu ? Et de toute façon, elle ne se sentait pas capable de marcher la nuit - et de mousse autour des troncs d'arbre, une vaste blague selon elle car ladite mousse poussait partout.

Elle commençait à imaginer une stratégie consistant à marcher d'arbre en arbre en fonction d'un certain axe, quand une ombre passa devant sa cachette. Elle cessa de remuer, aux aguets. Elle essaya de respirer en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, lui paraissant une éternité. Puis, une voix chaleureuse et familière se fit entendre.

-Alice, je sais que tu es là. Tu peux sortir, tout va bien.

Galoriand !

Alice bondit en dehors de sa cachette. Galoriand était là, en chair et en os devant elle. Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta dans ses bras, emportée par le soulagement. Galoriand lui rendit son étreinte. Puis il lui prit ses mains, qu'il observa intensément.

- Tu n'as rien, fit Galoriand, stupéfait.

- Non je n'ai rien, je ne comprends pas non plus. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je ne sais pas réellement. Tu as crié, tes mains semblaient brûler… Et tout est devenu noir.

- Où est Aristide ?

- Je ne l'ai pas retrouvé, malheureusement.

- Tu ne l'as pas retrouvé ? Mais… Comment va-t-il faire ? Il est vieux, il est malade…

- Alice, je le sais bien. Je vous aie cherché partout, je n'ai retrouvé que tes traces. D'ailleurs, c'était plutôt bien vu l'idée de mettre la branche devant ta caverne, mais tu as laissé tes traces partout dans la boue…

_Et merde,_ se dit Alice, vexée, _pour la logique, on repassera._

- Galoriand, tu as vu là où j'étais arrivée ?

- Oui… Il y avait ton sang.

- Et tu es arrivé loin de là où je suis arrivée ?

- A environ 100 lieux.

- Pardon ?

- On va dire que j'ai du marcher trois bonne heure pour trouver l'endroit. Si j'avais pris la bonne direction depuis le début, ça m'aurait pris 3 fois moins de temps.

- Et tu ne m'as trouvé que ce matin ?

- Non, je t'ai trouvé hier soir. Je t'ai laissé dormir et j'ai surveillé les environs.

-Oh… fit-Alice. Merci. Merci beaucoup Galoriand.

- C'est le moins que je puisse faire.

Elle dévisagea Galoriand un long moment. Il avait quelque chose de changé. Il se tenait plus droit, mais surtout…

- Tu as les oreilles pointues !

- Toi aussi, Alice !

La jeune femme porta ses mains à ses oreilles, horrifiée. Non, ses oreilles étaient normales. Le sourire narquois de Galoriand prouva une fois de plus à Alice qu'il avait un humour… Différent.

- Tu n'aimes pas les oreilles pointues, apparemment.

- C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude, marmonna Alice.

Elle détestait les oreilles pointues, pour être honnête. Elle reprit :

-Alors, nous sommes chez toi…

- Je le crois fermement, Alice.

- Tu le crois ? Tu n'en es pas sûr, Galoriand ?

- Je ne reconnais que vaguement. Les choses ont changé. L'ombre a gagné du terrain.

Le silence se fût.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Alice d'une voix hésitante.

4


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Premières rencontres**

Galoriand la dévisagea.

- On va soigner ça, dit-il lentement.

- Soigner quoi ?

L'elfe désigna le front d'Alice. Elle palpa sa bosse. La plaie saignait toujours, moins qu'auparavant, mais tout de même un peu. C'était étrange, les plaies à la tête pouvaient saigner abondamment, mais là l'écorchure n'était pas profonde, le sang aurait du au moins coaguler. En repensant aux traces de sang qu'elle avait trouvé près de sa tête en revenant à elle après le « voyage », elle se demanda combien de temps elle était restée évanouïe. Elle toucha ses cheveux. Les mèches se trouvant à proximité de sa blessure étaient poisseuses de sang.

_Ah quand même…_

Galoriand la conduisit à un ruisseau, à une quinzaine de minutes de marche de là où Alice avait passé la nuit. Elle en profita pour nettoyer sa plaie et rincer ses cheveux, qu'elle démêla tant bien que mal à la main avant de les attacher en un chignon désordonné avec un des élastiques qui étaient autour de son poignet. Elle en profita pour se brosser les dents.

Lorsqu'elle repassa sa main sur son front, elle s'aperçu que sa plaie continuait de saigner. Elle se demanda soudain avec quoi désinfecter la blessure… Elle se souvenait avoir lu que dans les temps anciens, les guérisseurs utilisaient de l'ail à défaut d'alcool, mais trouver de l'ail au beau milieu de la forêt lui parût un peu difficile.

Soudain, Alice sentit une main sur ses épaules, et elle sursauta.

- Galoriand ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver !

L'elfe sourit et lui tendit une longue bande de tissu noir. Alice reconnaissait ce tissu, mais d'où venait-il ? Elle vit quel le sac à dos qu'elle avait donné à Galoriand avant son grand départ était grand ouvert. Il avait déchiré une chemise pour lui faire un bandage. Elle entreprit se bander la tête. Quand elle fût satisfaite du résultat, elle rejoignit Galoriand qui scrutait l'horizon, l'air soucieux. Elle n'osa pas lui parler tout de suite, de peur de troubler sa concentration.

Enfin, elle se lança :

- Galoriand, il faut que nous retrouvions Aristide.

Il se tourna vers elle, l'air de choisir ses mots avec soin.

- Alice, je vous aie cherché tous les deux pendant assez longtemps, et je n'ai pas trouvé de trace d'Aristide. Laisse moi finir, demanda-t-il en voyant que la jeune femme allait objecter, je suis un bon pisteur. S'il y avait eu un quelconque indice, je l'aurais vu, j'en suis convaincu. Peut être qu'Aristide a atterri encore plus loin, ce qui me semblerait assez illogique. Si c'est le cas, la région est quadrillée par des troupes d'elfes, il sera retrouvé.

- Mais s'il n'est pas retrouvé par des elfes ? S'il n'est pas retrouvé ? S'il est retrouvé par des orques ?

- Crois-moi, ce vieil homme a plus d'un tour dans son sac.

- Mais…

- Alice, la coupa Galoriand, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici. Des orques rôdent, ils ne sont pas loin. Ils sont nombreux, et nous ne sommes que deux, sans armes. De plus, ne le prends pas mal, mais tu ne sais sans doute pas te battre. Nous n'avons pas de preuves qu'Aristide soit au même endroit que nous. A rester trop longtemps seuls ici, nous pouvons risquer notre vie.

Les yeux d'Alice s'agrandirent. L'elfe la dévisagea.

- Tout va bien Alice ?

- Ça va aller.

Ou plutôt non, ça n'irait pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit de retour chez elle, mais elle n'allait pas chipoter. Laisser Aristide de côté lui brisait le cœur, mais elle comprenait Galoriand. Il s'efforçait de raisonner de la façon la plus rationnelle possible, et il ne le faisait visiblement pas de gaité de cœur. Où donc était passé le vieil homme ? Avait-il été transporté ailleurs ? Etait-il toujours vivant ? A ces pensées, Alice se sentit immensément coupable. Elle n'aurait jamais dû l'écouter… Puis elle se rappela des paroles que son père lui avait dit un jour qu'elle se rongeait les sangs : « tu n'es pas responsable de toute la misère du monde, alors respire ».

Aristide était adulte. Il avait pris sa décision depuis longtemps, bien avant de rencontrer Galoriand.

Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à lui, pour le moment elle n'y pouvait rien.

L'elfe reprit :

- Que veux-tu faire maintenant ?

- Pardon ?

- Est-ce que tu veux retourner là où tu es atterrie ?

Bonne question. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, Alice n'avait pas entendu les bourdonnements atroces qui l'avaient perturbé lorsqu'elle était dans « son » monde. Elle sentait au fond d'elle-même que la porte ne se rouvrirait pas aujourd'hui. Selon toute logique, elle devrait attendre la veille de la prochaine pleine lune. Malgré tout, pour acquis de conscience et pour être sûre de ne pas regretter, elle décida d'y retourner.

- Je voudrais bien y aller, oui.

Ils marchèrent donc jusqu'à la clairière, sans grand espoir. Arrivé au lieu-dit, Alice eut beau toucher le sol et scruter attentivement tous les détails de la clairière avec l'aide de Galoriand, rien ne se passa. Alice abandonna et se tourna vers ce dernier :

- Alors où va-t-on maintenant ?

- Nous allons à Caras Galadhon.

- Cela va prendre du temps ?

- Je dirais… Cinq jours. Je pense.

Alice sentit qu'en dépit de son air posé, Galoriand n'était pas si sûr de lui.

-Galoriand… Tu connais le chemin ?

- Je connaissais le chemin par cœur. Mais maintenant, je ne reconnais pas bien les environs. La forêt n'est plus exactement la même… L'ombre a …

- Gagné du terrain, finit Alice.

- Je ne suis parti que deux mois, je me demande ce qui a bien pu se passer.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien et détourna le regard. Un doute s'insinuait dans son esprit.

Galoriand se reprit.

-Tu es prête ? Nous rentrons chez moi, fit-il avec un sourire, à mon tour de te faire découvrir mon monde avant de te renvoyer au tien.

Voyant la réaction d'Alice, Galoriand ajouta solennellement :

- Alice, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour te ramener, je sais exactement ce que tu ressens…

Et sur ces belles paroles, ils partirent. Alice suivit docilement Galoriand, et ils parcoururent la forêt pendant trois bonnes heures dans le silence à un rythme assez soutenu, jusqu'à ce qu'il consente à faire une pause.

Alice s'écroula sur le sol, et sortit sa bouteille d'eau et se désaltéra. Elle en proposa à Galoriand qui refusa.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais. Je meurs de soif… Et de faim !

- Je suis un elfe, sourit Galoriand

- Oh, c'est vrai. Ça te fait quoi d'être redevenu un elfe ?

- Je me sens bien mieux. Je vois nettement mieux, je fatigue moins vite… Je ne sais pas comment vous faites, vous, les mortels, pour vivre comme ça.

- On fait avec…

- J'avais l'impression d'être malade, ou mutilé presque…

- C'est bon, n'en fais pas trop quand même, fit Alice en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle mangea un mentos. Galoriand se raidit soudain. Alice s'immobilisa.

- Il y a du monde qui vient dans cette direction, lui chuchota Galoriand.

- Du monde gentil ou pas gentil ? demanda timidement Alice à voix basse.

- Tout dépend de vos intentions, répondit calmement une troisième voix, masculine.

Alice regarda autour d'elle, et vit qu'ils étaient encerclés par une quinzaine d'elfes à la mine sombre, leurs arcs pointant des flèches dans leur direction. Tous étaient vêtus de tuniques grises simples et de pantalons tantôt verts, tantôt marrons, faits d'une matière inconnue d'Alice, et avaient aux pieds des bottes légères. Ils étaient tous bien armés. La majorité d'entre eux étaient de sexe masculin, mais il y avait également trois dames elfes. En d'autres circonstances, Alice les aurait sans doute trouvés magnifiques malgré leurs oreilles pointues, avec leurs longs cheveux lisses et brillants, leurs visages d'une perfection insolente et leur port altier. Mais vu qu'ils avaient leurs armes braquées sur elle et Galoriand, son appréciation immédiate de la beauté de ces êtres de légende fût assez limitée.

Elle se releva lentement, les mains bien en évidence, et attendit que Galoriand dise quelque chose, mais ce dernier se contentait de dévisager les autres elfes un à un. Son regard se fixa enfin sur celui qui venait de parler.

- Haldir ?

Le cœur d'Alice eut un raté.

Haldir.

Haldir de Lorièn.

Ledit Haldir dévisageait longuement Galoriand, l'air de ne pas y croire.

- Galoriand ?

- C'est moi, Haldir.

- Mais… Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je retourne chez moi.

- Où étais-tu passé ? Nous…

- C'est une longue histoire, que je vous raconterais. Pour résumer, on va dire que j'étais perdu, et que je suis revenu.

- Galoriand, nous t'avons cherché pendant des longs mois…

- Je ne suis parti que deux mois…

Les elfes se regardèrent entre eux, jusqu'à ce que Haldir reprenne la parole, interloqué.

- Galoriand, cela fait presque cent ans que tu es parti…

- Haldir, cela ne peut être vrai…

Alice repensa à ce qu'Aristide lui avait dit.

_« Il est parti de son monde en l'an 2022, soit à peu près un siècle avant la guerre de l'anneau »_

Ce qui voudrait dire que…

- Quel jour sommes-nous ? demanda Galoriand, l'air mortifié.

- Nous sommes le 12 décembre de l'an 3018.

Un lourd silence s'abattu sur la clairière. Galoriand et Alice essayaient de digérer l'information.

- Lindorië…

- Elle est très malade, Galoriand, la mélancolie la frappe sévèrement. Il faut que nous rentrions tout de suite à Caras Galadhon.

- Allons-y, hâtons-nous !

- Attends un peu, dit Haldir en se tournant vers Alice qui était toute intimidée, qui êtes-vous Madame ?

- Je m'appelle Alice.

- Et que faites-vous à errer dans les bois de la dame de Lorièn ?

- J'accompagne Galoriand…

Voyant qu'Alice avait du mal, ce dernier intervint.

- Alice m'a sauvé la vie. Elle m'a hébergé, nourrit et m'a ramené ici. Mais à cause de moi, c'est elle qui est perdue à son tour. Je réponds d'elle.

Haldir se détourna vers Galoriand.

- Tu l'amenais à Caras Galadhon ? Es-tu fou ?

- Elle a besoin d'aide, et elle ne veut aucun mal à notre peuple. C'est une amie.

- Caras Galadhon n'est qu'un mythe pour les mortels de ce monde, et il est préférable qu'il en reste ainsi. Il y a trop de dangers qui nous menacent. Les temps sont obscurs, et nous ne savons pas quelle image prendra l'ennemi.

- Haldir, dit Galoriand avec emportement, je ne l'abandonnerais pas dans la forêt. J'ai toute confiance en Alice, je le redis.

Haldir sembla hésiter.

- Soit, dame Galadriel et seigneur Celeborn décideront de son sort. Je vous préviens, dit Haldir à Alice, que nous vous surveillerons sans relâche, madame.

Le ton de la conversation avait mit la jeune femme très mal à l'aise. Durant les trois heures précédentes de marche avec son compagnon, elle avait eu le temps d'imaginer sa première rencontre avec d'autres elfes. Certes, elle n'imaginait pas que ceux-ci l'accueilleraient sans questions, car après tout, ces elfes de Lorièn étaient réputés pour leur méfiance vis-à-vis des étrangers. Mais tant de suspicion… Elle pouvait comprendre leurs craintes – hélas justifiées – envers l'ennemi, pourtant elle avait pensé que la présence de Galoriand aurait facilité les choses. Ceci dit, peut être que sans l'elfe à ses côtés, la troupe de Lorièn se serait contenté de transpercer son corps de flèches sans demander plus d'explications, vu la méfiance qui régnait.

Constatant qu'Haldir la dévisageait et attendait manifestement une réponse de sa part, Alice hocha péniblement la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle avait bien compris la menace sous jacente. Elle serait sage. Galoriand posa brièvement sa main sur son épaule en signe de soutien.

- Alice et moi n'étions pas seuls. Il y'avait également un vieil homme avec nous. Je l'ai cherché, mais sans résultats. Avez-vous croisé quelqu'un d'autre dans les bois ?

- Non, dit Haldir pensivement. Cela fait plusieurs jours que nous montons la garde aux frontières et nous n'avons vu personne Nous retournions chez nous. L'équipe de relève est sur le chemin. Allons-y.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, les elfes repartirent, silencieusement, en file indienne. Alice est Galoriand étaient au milieu de la file.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, dit-il à Alice.

Celle-ci esquissa un vague sourire. Elle voyait bien que Galoriand était inquiet, pour Lindorië. Elle de mit à espérer qu'ils arriveraient rapidement à la ville et que la jeune elfe allait bien. Elle avait attendu presque cent ans le retour de son amour, et pour Alice, cela méritait autre chose qu'une fin tragique.

Alors qu'elle marchait, Alice sentait les regards des elfes dans son dos. Elle toucha sa blessure au front et sentait que son bandage se gorgeait peu à peu de sang. La plaie refusait de cicatriser.

Le voyage n'allait pas être de tout repos.

6


	8. Chapter 8

Et oui, enfin… Après un déménagement, et un gros blocage voici le chapitre 8 !

**Chapitre 8 : Rencontre hostile**

Les elfes marchaient rapidement. Alice était émerveillée par leur capacité à se mouvoir sans bruit, tout en souplesse, et elle se sentait bien malhabile à côté d'eux. Si au début elle parvenait à marcher à leur allure, au bout de quelques heures, elle commença à fatiguer.

La première journée de trajet se fit pratiquement dans le silence, à l'exception de quelques conversations entre Galoriand et quelques membres du reste de la troupe.

Tous avaient l'air soucieux, sur leurs gardes, à l'affût du moindre signe suspect. L'ambiance était concentrée, et Alice sentait son humeur s'assombrir. Elle aurait bien voulu parler à Galoriand mais celui-ci était plongé dans ses pensées, et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Environ un siècle s'était écoulé en Terre du Milieu depuis son départ. Les choses avaient changé. Et Lindorië, qui avait du l'attendre… Combien de larmes avait-elle versé ? Chez les elfes, qui ont en théorie l'éternité devant eux, le temps ne représentait pas la même chose. Mais quand l'amour rentre en jeu, l'attente paraît toujours plus longue, et si l'on y ajoute l'incertitude du sort de son bien aimé, la souffrance avait dû être immense. Pourtant, Lindorië n'était pas morte, et elle était restée en Terre du Milieu. Peut être avait-elle gardé l'espoir ?

Lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher, Haldir ordonna au reste de la troupe de s'arrêter. Alice s'effondra le plus dignement possible par terre. Haldir l'observa mais ne fit aucun commentaire, ce dont elle fût reconnaissante.

Galoriand se dirigea vers la jeune femme.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Ça peut aller…

L'elfe la dévisagea gravement. Alice porta ses mains à son front. Le tissu qui ceignait son front était complètement imbibé de sang. Aucune coagulation à l'horizon. Enervée, Alice jura en français.

- Qu'a-t-elle dit ? demanda Haldir en s'approchant de Galoriand et de la jeune femme

- Rien qui ne vaille la peine d'être répété, marmonna Alice

- Je pense que ce n'était pas très poli, traduisit Galoriand

- Sa blessure n'a pas l'air de cicatriser, déclara pensivement Haldir, je ne suis pas spécialiste en médecine des hommes, mais il me semble qu'elle aurait du arrêter de saigner depuis un certain temps maintenant.

En disant cela, Haldir fit signe à un autre elfe d'approcher.

- Calion, vous pourriez peut-être nous éclairer à ce sujet…

Celui-ci se pencha vers Alice, qui se sentait nerveuse. Les autres elfes avaient le regard fixé sur elle. Doucement Calion toucha les bords de la plaie, intrigué. Puis il fouilla dans sa besace et en sorti une gourde d'eau et un chiffon, et s'attela à nettoyer la plaie d'Alice. Celle-ci fût surprise par sa douceur et ses gestes sûrs : Calion devait être une sorte de guérisseur. Un peu comme elle, en fait. Elle lui adressa un pâle sourire, qu'il lui rendit.

Puis il sortit un petit récipient de son sac. A l'intérieur du récipient, il y avait une espèce de pâte verte donc Alice n'arriva pas à identifier l'odeur. Il étala un peu de cette mixture sur la plaie de la jeune femme, qui sentit quelques picotements. Tout en exécutant ces tâches, il expliquait ce qu'il faisait à Alice.

- Cet onguent sert à éviter que la plaie ne gonfle et qu'elle s'infecte. Votre blessure est assez légère, mais elle ne veut pas s'arrêter de saigner, ce qui cause quelques désagréments.

Pour finir, il se saisit d'une longue bande d'un linge blanc et lui rebanda la tête. Alice le remercie reconnaissante.

- Vous êtes donc un guérisseur, Calion, dit Alice

- Un apprenti guérisseur pour être honnête. Je suis aussi soldat, mais…

Haldir interrompit brutalement la conversation, leur faisant signe de se taire. Les elfes semblaient tendus et à l'affût. Alice tendit l'oreille, mais elle n'entendit rien. Malgré cela les elfes avaient dégainé leurs arcs et se tenaient prêts à tirer.

Haldir chuchota quelques mots à Galoriand et lui donna un arc, ainsi qu'un carquois rempli de flèches. Galoriand se métamorphosa en un clin d'œil en un archer de Lorièn, et Alice vit en lui quelque chose en lui qu'elle n'avait fait que soupçonner auparavant : Galoriand était un guerrier, un vrai. L'elfe se tenait droit, à l'affût, une arme à la main. Plus rien le ne différenciait de ses congénères.

Ce changement lui parût effrayant. Non par parce qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus son ami, mais parce que sa brusque transformation la ramena brusquement à la réalité et lui fit réaliser le sérieux de la situation. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

Haldir la dévisagea et demanda à Galoriand si Alice savait se battre, ce à quoi il répondit par la négative. Galoriand s'approcha alors de l'infirmière :

- Alice, ce sont des orques. Ils seront là d'ici quelques minutes. Je veux que tu te mettes à l'abri.

- A l'abri ? Où ça ? demanda Alice en balayant les environs du regard.

Galoriand n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, il la poussa sans cérémonie et elle tomba par terre, évitant de justesse une flèche ennemie. Ils approchaient.

Se redressant un peu, Alice vit que les elfes avaient commencé à tirer sur les assaillants, qu'elle parvenait enfin à distinguer. Au passage, elle admira l'incroyable grâce et la meurtrière efficacité des elfes dont les flèches allaient droit au but. Elle pouvait déjà apercevoir des silhouettes de ce qu'elle présumait être des orques – après tout, elle n'en avait jamais vu – à terre.

Peu à peu, les créatures s'approchaient, courant vers eux. Les flèches des elfes tuaient de nombreux assaillants, mais plus encore semblaient arriver. La forêt semblait soudain grouiller d'orques.

- Alice, hurla Haldir, Grimpez !

Alice se ressaisit. Grimper ? Mais grimper où ?

La réponse se tenait cinq mètres devant elle. Elle prit son élan et bondit pour s'accrocher à la branche la plus basse d'un arbre immense et feuillu, et entreprit de l'escalader, en faisant bien attention à ne pas regarder en bas. Alice avait le vertige, mais nécessité fait loi. Elle grimpa le plus haut qu'elle put, à une quinzaine de mètre au dessus sol et se dissimula tant bien que mal dans le feuillage fourni de son hôte. Elle entendait le vacarme de la bataille s'intensifier. Elle regarda en bas, s'accrochant le plus fort possible aux branches et en priant pour ne pas faire un malaise.

Les orques courraient, s'approchaient. Certains elfes dégainèrent ce qui ressemblait à une épée tandis que les autres continuaient à tirer. Ils se préparaient à une bataille en corps à corps. Les quinze elfes qui composaient la compagnie d'Haldir allaient être encerclés par une quarantaine d'orques. Alice déglutit.

Haldir souffla soudain dans un cor, et le cœur de la jeune femme fit un bond. Il appelait des renforts. Il y avait donc des elfes qui pouvaient entendre le cor, des elfes assez proches pour intervenir rapidement.

Et soudain, le contact se fit entre les elfes et les orques. Le combat à l'épée fit rage, et Alice fut rassurée de voir que les elfes étaient aussi habiles à l'épée qu'à l'arc. Elle surveillait surtout Galoriand, qui semblait bien s'en tirer. Elle pria mentalement pour qu'il n'arrive rien à aucun des combattants.

Elle était si absorbée par le combat qu'elle en eut le vertige, et ne remarqua pas tout de suite le manège de trois orques qui ne prenaient pas part à la bataille, mais inspectait les environs, un peu en retrait. Ce ne fût que lorsqu'elle entendit l'une de ces créatures hurler quelque chose dans un langage qu'elle ne comprit pas qu'elle les vit.

Ils se tenaient en bas de l'arbre où elle s'était cachée. Elle se recula un peu plus dans le feuillage, mais ce fût peine perdue. Les orques commencèrent à escalader l'arbre.

Alice réprima sa panique. Elle était trop haut pour sauter. Elle ne voulait pas appeler à l'aide de peur de déconcentrer Galoriand de peur qu'il soit blessé – ou pire – lors d'un moment d'inattention. Elle n'allait certainement pas non plus se laisser faire. Elle regarda l'arbre au dessus d'elle et vit une branche qui lui parût solide. Elle se redressa et attendit. Les orques grimpaient sûrement, mais lentement : ils n'étaient pas aidés par leurs armures qui entravaient leurs mouvements. Elle croisa le regard féroce de l'un d'entre eux et le soutint.

_Leçon n°1 : ne pas montrer que tu as peur. _

L'orque en question ricana méchamment, et lui cracha quelques mots incompréhensibles à ces oreilles, mais qui ne devaient certainement pas être très courtois. Elle attendit qu'il soit à peu près à son niveau. Il tenta de lui attraper une cheville, mais elle s'agrippa à la branche au dessus d'elle et lui flanqua un coup de pied dans le torse aussi fort qu'elle le pût, mais l'orque – pourtant un instant déséquilibré – se rattrapa à la branche sur laquelle Alice était. Cette dernière lui piétina les mains jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche et elle lui donna un autre coup. L'orque tomba par terre, entrainé par le poids de son armure.

Le bruit de chute attira immédiatement l'attention de Galoriand, qui s'empressa de décocher une flèche à l'autre orque qui approchait dangereusement d'Alice, avant de retourner au combat.

Alice se crût à nouveau en sécurité un court instant, mais son cœur s'arrêta un bref instant quand elle pensa que ce n'était pas deux, mais trois orques qui étaient montés dans l'arbre. Elle regarda autour d'elle en vain : aucune trace du troisième acolyte.

La nuit était à présent complètement tombée. La lune, presque entière offrait un bon éclairage au combat, mais dans l'arbre, la visibilité était faible à cause des feuilles. Alice tenta de faire le moins de bruit possible et tendit l'oreille. Elle n'entendait rien.

Quelques secondes passèrent, qui lui parurent une éternité. Elle fut soudainement agrippée par derrière par le troisième orque. Il lui mit une main sur sa bouche, étouffant son cri, et elle se débattit, réussissant à faire perdre son équilibre à l'orque… Et le sien. Elle parvint à se rattraper un peu plus bas, s'offrant au passage une belle douleur au bras. Malheureusement, l'orque n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et lui attrapa une jambe, faisant peser tout son poids sur elle. Alice eût beau résister, l'orque réussit à lui faire lâcher prise et à la jeter par-dessus son épaule.

Alors qu'elle se débattait, elle entendit au loin un autre cor, dont le son était semblable à celui d'Haldir. D'autres elfes arrivaient en renfort.

Alors que l'orque était à environ deux mètres du sol, Alice parvint à le déséquilibrer et tous deux tombèrent au sol. Alice avait réussit à amortir sa chute, mais son assaillant aussi. Ce dernier se releva pour revenir à la charge mais il fut arrêter net dans son élan par une flèche elfique.

Alice n'était pas au bout de ses peines car d'autres orques se précipitaient vers elle.

Galoriand avait eu tort en présumant qu'elle ne savait absolument pas se battre. Evidemment, elle ne savait pas manier l'épée, et elle était sûre que lui confier un arc serait une très mauvaise idée. Mais lorsqu'elle avait commencé à travailler au centre psychiatrique du Pavé Blanc, la première chose qu'on lui avait appris avait été une prise de judo pour immobiliser les patients violents. Et après que l' « accident » du Pavé Blanc l'ai laissée avec des cicatrices sur son bras et sur son torse, elle n'avait pu trouver de repos qu'en apprenant à se battre.

C'est ainsi qu'elle balança un coup de pied à la tête du premier orque qui se jetait sur elle, l'effet de surprise et le fait que celui-ci soit désarmé aidant. Elle parvint tant bien que mal à esquiver une deuxième attaque, lorsqu'elle entendit des cris stridents. Les autres orques qui allaient se jeter sur elle furent abattus, à l'exception d'un d'entre eux qui s'enfuit dans la forêt.

Alice regarda autour d'elle. Les renforts étaient arrivés : une autre compagnie d'une quinzaine d'elfe à cheval était venue à la rescousse, et les orques gisaient à terre. Elle chercha Galoriand du regard, le trouva, et se précipita vers lui.

- Galoriand ! Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien ?

- Non Alice, répondit-il d'un air soucieux, et toi ?

- Tout va bien…

- Les orques en avaient après vous, jeune demoiselle, coupa Haldir, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous poser quelques questions. Quel est exactement le but de votre quête en accompagnant Galoriand ?

- Je… Je ne suis même pas supposée être ici, balbutia Alice, je ne vous veux aucun mal…

Galoriand s'apprêtait à intervenir.

- Calmez-vous, demanda Haldir, si les orques avaient montré une quelconque amitié à Alice, cela lui aurait certainement porté préjudice, mais ce n'est pas le cas, l'inverse s'est produit. Je vous fais confiance, Alice, mais sachez que si vous me cachez quelque chose, je le découvrirais.

L'intéressée ne sut pas quoi répondre. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait était qu'on l'accuse de choses qu'elle n'avait pas faite, et le sous entendu d'Haldir était plus que clair : il ne lui faisait confiance que jusqu'à un certain point, et il était convaincu qu'elle avait un but en accompagnant Galoriand. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rentrer chez elle. Se balader avec des elfes dans une forêt magnifique était une expérience plus qu'intéressante, mais avoir été attaquée par des orques changeait tragiquement la donne. Des orques en avaient après elle spécialement, et elle ne savait absolument pas pourquoi : elle n'était qu'une étrangère dans ce monde. Elle pouvait perdre la vie en Terre du Milieu. Et elle ne savait pas quand elle pourrait rentrer chez elle. Si elle pouvait rentrer chez elle… Alice refusa de renoncer à cet espoir. Elle subissait le contrecoup de la bataille et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Elle détestait qu'on la voit pleurer, alors elle détourna le regard en se forçant à respirer profondément, et en s'éloignant d'Haldir et Galoriand.

C'est alors qu'elle vit Calion assis par terre, allongé contre un arbre, le visage tordu par la douleur. Elle se précipita vers lui.

- Calion ? Qu'avez-vous ?

- Je crois que je me suis démis l'épaule.

Prudemment, Alice lui palpa l'épaule de l'elfe qui avait effectivement un aspect étrange : elle était plus basse que l'autre. Calion avait raison. Elle l'aida à se relever doucement.

- Je vais vous aider à la remettre en place.

Calion la dévisagea d'un air incrédule et vaguement effrayée. Alice s'expliqua.

- Là d'où je viens j'aide les guérisseurs. J'ai déjà remis des épaules en place. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

- D'accord, fit Calion avec un sourire brave mais pas franchement rassuré.

Remettre une épaule en place n'était pas une chose aisée, et demandait un minimum de force physique. Alice se sentait observée par les autres elfes, ce qui la stressait un peu. Elle prit le bras de Calion et le tourna comme il le fallait, dans l'angle. Puis, elle poussa et lui remit l'épaule en place. Calion blêmit mais n'émit aucun son, pourtant Alice savait à quelle point l'opération pouvait être douloureuse.

- Je n'ai plus mal, fit-il, surpris.

Il commença à bouger le bras, Alice le stoppa dans son élan.

- Il faudra garder votre bras en …

Elle ignorait le mort pour « attèle » et le mima. Calion sembla comprendre, mais Alice sût qu'il n'en ferait rien. Apparemment, les elfes, guérissaient plus rapidement que les humains. A cette pensée, elle toucha sa plaie au front. Aucune amélioration. Elle en fut inquiète.

Elle suivit Calion qui faisait le tour des blessés. Il n'y avait heureusement aucune perte à déplorer, autre preuve du talent des elfes au combat. Elle l'aida à soigner quelques blessures dues à des épées, et un bras transpercé par une flèche, tout en observant Haldir et Galoriand dialoguer du coin de l'œil avec des elfes de l'autre compagnie, tandis que d'autres elfes montaient un camp.

Lorsque les blessés furent soignés, Galoriand la rejoint et lui tendit quelque chose qui ressemblait à du pain. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'Alice se rendit compte à quel point elle avait faim.

- Qu'est-ce ?

- Du lembas…

- Oooh du lembas, s'émerveilla Alice.

- Tu connais ?

Galoriand paraissait sincèrement étonné. Alice mordit dans le pain elfique.

- Tu m'en as parlé, une fois. C'est très bon.

Ils s'installèrent par terre pour manger, et furent rejoints par Calion.

- Demain, à l'aube, nous partirons à cheval avec la compagnie d'Amandil, nous serons plus vite rendus à Caras Galadhon.

- Qui est Amandil ? demanda Alice

- C'est le grand brun, près du feu, qui parle à Haldir, expliqua Calion. C'est un cousin de Lindorië.

- Comment va Lindorië ?

- Son état est stable, il l'a vue il y a trois jours, mais il faut que je me hâte. La dame de Lorièn lui a dit de ne pas désespérer. Apparemment, elle s'attendait à mon retour.

- Un siècle, c'est tout de même long lorsque l'on est amoureux, dit Calion.

- Deux mois aussi, précisa Alice

Galoriand avait le regard perdu dans le lointain. Il se reprit.

- Il faut te reposer Alice, lui dit Galoriand, demain sera une rude journée. Sais-tu monter à cheval ?

- Euh… J'ai déjà monté à cheval, il y'a longtemps.

- Les gens ne montent à pas à cheval dans ton pays ? interrogea Calion

- Pas vraiment non, fit Alice embarrassée

- Tu n'as pas peur des chevaux, quand même ? s'enquit Galoriand

- Non, non, répondit Alice, en mentant à moitié.

_Pas s'ils sont gentils. _

- On verra ça demain, déclara Galoriand en souriant. Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer où tu peux dormir. Tu tombes de fatigue.

- Le rythme des Elfes n'est pas facile à tenir pour les Hommes, dit Calion, nous sommes tous surpris par ton endurance.

Alice ne répondit rien, et suivit Galoriand qui lui indiqua un coin tranquille ou l'attendait deux couvertures elfiques. Elle s'endormit dès qu'elle fut installée.

Désolée pour l'attente… Et ne désespérez pas de voir Legolas apparaître dans l'histoire !

7


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Arrivée à Caras Galadhon **

Le réveil fût rude. Alice avait dû dormir cinq heures, ce qui lui parut insuffisant au regard de la fatigue de la veille. Lorsque Galoriand la réveilla, elle dut faire beaucoup d'efforts pour se lever. Elle était toujours passablement endormie pendant son petit déjeuner composé de pain et de fromage, et après une toilette sommaire.

En revanche, elle fût complètement réveillée lorsqu'Amandil lui présenta sa monture, un cheval bai magnifique qui avait un air paisible, ce qui rassura Alice. Ce ne fût que lorsqu'elle vit la façon dont le cheval – répondant au doux nom d'Esgann – était harnaché qu'elle commença à angoisser. Visiblement, les elfes n'avaient pas besoin des solides selles utilisées par les hommes… D'ailleurs pour certains, ils n'en avaient pas besoin du tout. Rênes mis à part, le harnachement de Losgann consistait en une espèce de selle légère et en des étriers.

Amandil la dévisagea, attendant manifestement qu'elle réagisse.

- Euh… C'est un très beau cheval, dit-elle platement.

- Un cheval qu'il va falloir monter, fit remarquer Galoriand qui s'était rapproché. Je vais t'aider.

Il lui fit la courte échelle, et Alice grimpa, en faisant son maximum pour ne pas laisser paraître son stress. Mises à part quelques ballades sur un poney tenu en bride dans un enclos, elle n'avait jamais fait d'équitation, même si cela avait été son rêve étant enfant. Losgann, malgré son air débonnaire, était tout de même impressionnant. Amandil parlait au cheval sur un ton rassurant et se tourna vers Alice :

- Tout va bien se passer. Esgann est très calme et il ne vous fera pas tomber.

Alice lui sourit en retour, tout en remarquant qu'il lui avait parlé sur le même ton qu'au cheval. Elle devait avoir l'air angoissée malgré tout.

Comme tout le monde était prêt, la compagnie elfique reprit la route au pas.

La journée se passa assez rapidement, au rythme du pas des chevaux, parfois au pas, parfois au trot. Ils croisèrent une fois une autre compagnie d'elfe en train de monter la garde, et ils la saluèrent de loin.

Tout au long de la journée, au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de Caras Galadhon, Alice vit que la tension qui habitait ses compagnons diminuait. Elle en déduisit que plus ils étaient proche de la cité, plus ils se sentaient en sécurité. D'un silence concentré, les elfes passèrent à une ambiance plus détendue, tant et si bien qu'à la fin de la journée, elle put les entendre rire. Galoriand quant à lui paraissait impatient, et aussi calme qu'il parût, Alice pouvait discerner sa tension intérieure.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent de cheval, à la fin de la journée, Alice eu la mauvaise surprise d'avoir des courbatures aux jambes. Harassée de fatigue, elle aida les elfes à monter le camp. La proximité de Caras Galadhon aidant, ils eurent le droit de faire un feu de camp, et à un repas chaud, qu'Alice trouva exquis.

A la demande générale, une elfe aux cheveux noirs du nom de Tinuvièl chanta quelques chansons que la compagnie écouta avec ravissement. Un autre elfe lui succéda.

Alice s'endormit, bercée par leurs voix magnifiques.

Elle rêva d'Aristide. Elle lui courait après, mais lui s'enfuyait dès qu'il l'apercevait. Elle avait beau crier son nom, à chaque fois que le regard du vieil homme se posait sur elle, il partait en courant.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, juste au moment ou Galoriand allait la réveiller. Ils reprirent la route avec la compagnie, mais les rires des elfes et l'impatience joyeuse de Galoriand n'arrivèrent pas à la défaire de son impression de malaise. C'était comme si quelque chose d'important lui avait échappé. Elle ne cessa de penser à Aristide, et se demandait s'il allait bien et ce qu'il était devenu. Elle eut honte de l'avoir mis de côté dans son esprit ces derniers jours, et la culpabilité vint s'ajouter à l'angoisse sourde en elle. Une pensée en entraînant une autre, elle repensa à chez elle. Quand pourrait-elle y revenir ? Comment ? Comment allaient sa famille et ses amis ? Dans quel état les retrouverait-elle ? Quand elle y retournerait, est-ce qu'un siècle se sera écoulé comme pour Galoriand ? Sa mère avait-elle déjà appelé la Police ?

Quelques heures de réflexion la conduisirent à un état proche de la déprime, aussi Alice avait la gorge serrée. Elle ne parvint pas à répondre tout de suite quand Galoriand l'interpella.

- Alice ! Alice ! Regarde ! s'écria-t-il

La jeune femme avait déjà vu Galoriand en amoureux déprimé, en fier guerrier, en gentleman attentionné, et voilà qu'elle le voyait comme s'il était un enfant surexcité. Son éducation elfique ne suffisait plus à masquer son état de nerfs. Les elfes autour de lui souriaient d'un air indulgent.

Elle regarda ce qui lui désignait Galoriand, et en l'espace d'un instant, toutes ses angoisses furent dissipées par la vue magnifique qui s'imposait à ses yeux.

Caras Galadhon se profilait devant elle.

Ce qu'elle avait vu des paysages de la Terre du Milieu l'avait déjà enchanté, mais la vue de la cité elfique la bouleversa complètement. Ses habitants avaient su mêler avec grâce leur architecture et la nature. Ils vivaient totalement en harmonie avec elle. Les arbres, dont Alice ne connaissait pas le nom, étaient immenses et majestueux. A ce qu'Alice pouvait voir, ils semblaient abriter de nombreux _talans_, parfois reliés entre eux par des ponts suspendus.

- C'est magnifique, murmura-t-elle

- Nous y seront avant que la nuit ne soit complètement noire, déclara Amandil

De fait, la nuit commençait déjà à tomber. Les elfes pressèrent le pas des chevaux, et Alice, qui avait pris confiance en elle et en Esgann, grâce à deux jours d'équitation sans accident, apprécia même de galoper dans la nuit fraîche.

Et enfin, ils arrivèrent à Caras Galadhon. Une petite foule les y attendait.

Sans dire mot, Galoriand sauta au bas de la selle et se mit à courir vers une frêle, mais ravissante petite elfe brune.

Lindorië.

Il la serra sans ses bras et elle répondit à son étreinte passionnée. Aucun d'eux ne dit un mot pendant une minute, savourant simplement la présence de l'autre. Puis Galoriand embrassa Lindorië, et celle-ci fondit en larmes. Alice, émue par la scène, sentit sa gorge se serrer à nouveau, et détourna pudiquement le regard.

- Je suis si heureuse Galoriand, si heureuse…Mon espoir a parfois vacillé, mais je ne l'ai jamais perdu. Dame Galadriel m'a dit que tu reviendrais. Elle me l'avait bien dit. Nous t'avons cherché partout Galoriand, pendant des mois, sans aucun signe de toi. Tu m'as tellement manqué…

- Tu m'as manqué à moi aussi…

Galoriand entraîna Lindorië un peu plus loin.

Les autres elfes disaient bonjour à leurs familles et amies, et brusquement Alice se sentit un peu seule et ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Descendue de cheval, elle flatta l'encolure d'Esgann et le remercia en chuchotant de ne pas l'avoir fait tomber. Le cheval la regarda puis lui renifla l'oreille. Alice fût fière d'elle en constatant qu'elle ne sursautait même pas.

Elle sentait des regards interrogateurs se poser sur elle, et se sentait affreusement gênée, jusqu'à ce qu'Amandil la prenne en pitié, et la présente à ses amis comme étant « Alice, une amie des elfes, qui avait ramené Galoriand jusqu'à chez lui ». Après des formules de politesse d'usage, Alice, un peu rassurée, amena Esgann aux écuries en compagnie d'Amandil et de son cheval.

Les chevaux furent pris en charge par un elfe qui semblait un adolescent aux yeux d'Alice. Quand celui-ci vit la jeune femme, il ne put s'envisager de la dévisager avec des yeux ronds, avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par Amandil.

Ce dernier fût ensuite happé dans une conversation passionnante au sujet de chevaux et Alice, ne voulant pas déranger, décida d'aller faire un petit tour dans la cité.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'écurie, il faisait nuit noire, ce qui n'empêchait pas les elfes de se déplacer librement, autour d'elle. Elle était toujours un objet de curiosité, mais les elfes étaient délicats et polis. Tandis qu'elle visitait la cité en prenant garde à ne pas tomber, elle croisa plusieurs d'entre eux qui la saluèrent courtoisement. Elle leur rendit leurs saluts avec reconnaissance.

Elle s'était rarement senti aussi seule, dans un monde et une ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas, entourée de créatures qui, dans ce qui lui paraissait presque être une autre vie, n'exister que dans des contes. Tout ici lui paraissait étrange et magnifique. Elle leva les yeux et observa les elfes, marchant avec grâce sur des ponts suspendus entre les arbres. Leurs peaux si pâles semblaient presque refléter l'éclat de la lune et des étoiles.

Perdue dans ses contemplations, elle poussa un petit cri quand elle sentit une main effleurer légèrement son épaule. Elle se retourna brusquement et heurta violemment- mais involontairement - le propriétaire de ladite main.

- Galoriand ! Je suis désolée, tu m'as surpris ! Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal !

Alice était effarée. Galoriand, qui un instant plutôt se tenait le visage, se mit à sourire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Alice ! Tu ne m'as pas frappé aussi fort que les orques de tout à l'heure. Je suis venu te présenter officiellement ma fiancée, Lindorië. Lindorië, je te présente Alice, qui m'a aidé à revenir ici.

- Bonjour, Lindorië. Je suis ravie de vous connaître enfin.

- Bonjour, Alice. Je voulais vous remercier pour … Tout.

- Et bien… De rien… Je veux dire, je suis contente de vous avoir aidé, tous les deux.

Alice rougit un peu. Elle sentait que Lindorië, tout comme elle, avait une foule de questions à lui poser, mais elle n'osait pas. Elle observa la jeune elfe. Contrairement à sa première impression, elle n'était pas si petite comme, et même un peu plus grande qu'Alice. Du haut se son mètre soixante-six, Alice ne s'était jamais vraiment sentie petite : elle avait juste la bonne taille pour atteindre le rayon le plus haut au supermarché et ne pas avoir à se recroqueviller dans sa voiture pour voir les feux tricolores, mais tout le monde paraissait plus grand qu'elle parmi les elfes. Lindorië parut toutefois bien pâle et amaigrie aux yeux d'Alice, même si ses yeux d'elfes brillaient d'une étincelle de joie. Elle avait dû souffrir en l'absence de Galoriand. Alice sourit à Lindorië, qui l'observait elle aussi. Elle lui sourit en retour.

- Je vais vous amener au banquet en l'honneur du retour de la compagnie de garde, annonça Galoriand. Tu dois être affamée, Alice.

Jusqu'à ce que Galoriand le dise, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de la faim qui lui tenaillait le ventre, et de la fatigue qui l'assommait. Elle suivit donc sans broncher Galoriand et Lindorië jusqu'à un _talan _majestueusement décoré et illuminé. Là, elle retrouva les autres elfes de la compagnie, accompagnés de leurs amis et de leurs familles, joyeusement attablés autour d'un festin dont les odeurs faisaient saliver Alice. Elle s'assit à côté de Lindorië, et écoutait le bavardage joyeux des elfes jusqu'au moment où Galoriand lui présenta sa mère, Aerin, et son père, Mardil, qui l'accueillirent chaleureusement. Après avoir mangé, il fût convenu qu'Alice dormirait chez Aerin et Mardil, dans l'ancienne chambre de Galoriand. Ce dernier avait à présent son propre _talan_, où Lindorië vivrait avec lui après le mariage, qui aurait lieu dans quelques jours.

Complètement épuisée, Alice en oublia d'avoir le vertige lorsqu'elle monta les immenses escaliers jusqu'à chez les parents de Galoriand. Lorsque ceux-ci lui montrèrent sa chambre, un grand sourire éclaira le visage d'Alice, car un lit, un vrai lit, qui avait l'air confortable à souhait et qui était doté d'un épais édredon, l'attendait. Voyant la fatigue de leur invitée, Mardil et Aerin la laissèrent vite se coucher. Après moult tergiversations, Alice fit une toilette complète, car ses hôtes avaient mis sa disposition de l'eau tiède, du savon et ce qu'elle pensait être du shampoing, puis elle enfila une longue chemise de nuit blanche mise en évidence sur une chaise. Elle se sentit enfin propre après ces quelques jours de voyage, où se laver entièrement était une chose peu aisée.

Enfin, elle se coucha, et elle s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

Quand elle se réveilla, le lendemain, elle pensa qu'elle n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi de sa vie. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, et vit qu'il faisait grand jour. Il devait être midi. Elle sursauta alors : elle avait dormi comme une masse. Elle se brossa les dents, et tenta de se démêler les cheveux avec une brosse qu'elle avait trouvée sur une commode.

Lorsqu'elle voulut s'habiller, elle constata avec surprise que ses vêtements, qu'elle avait la veille jetés en boule par terre, n'étaient plus là. A la place, il y avait une robe longue, d'un vert sombre. D'apparence simple, le vêtement était magnifique, à tel point qu'elle n'osait le mettre. Elle s'assit pour réfléchir.

Elle mettait rarement des robes, et quand elle en mettait, celles-ci étaient plus courtes et elles faisaient moins… Romanesque. Alice avait peur de paraître stupide en mettant une aussi belle robe, mais en y repensant, les elfes qu'elle avait vues hier soir portaient des robes aussi belles, qui semblaient pourtant êtres des robes de tous les jours. La jeune femme se décida enfin, se sentant un peu idiote de tergiverser à ce point : elle n'avait pas le choix de toute façon.

Contre toutes ses attentes, la robe lui allait bien. Comme elle était plus petite que les elfes, elle s'était attendue à ce que la robe soit trop longue mais il n'en était rien. Un coup d'œil lui fit voir qu'on avait fait un ourlet quasi invisible au bas de la robe.

Elle rassembla tout son courage et sortit de la chambre, ne sachant pas trop ce qui l'attendait. Le _talan_ lui semblait désert, mais elle n'osait pas trop l'explorer de peur de froisser ses hôtes. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'Aerin l'appela. Elle sursauta, car elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Aerin la força à prendre un petit déjeuner, en lui faisant agréablement la conversation. Plus tard, Galoriand vint la chercher avec Lindorië.

- Tu es enfin réveillée ! Nous allons te mener à la dame Galadriel et à Celeborn. Ils veulent te parler.

- Pourquoi veulent-ils me voir ? demanda Alice, surprise.

- Et bien… Les Galadhrims n'ont pas coutume d'accueillir des étrangers dans leur royaume. Ils ont confiance en toi, je leur aie raconté ce qu'Aristide et toi aviez fait pour moi, mais ils aimeraient en savoir plus. C'est un honneur, tu sais…

- D'accord. Je vous suis.

Sur le chemin, Lindorië fit de son maximum pour détendre Alice qui était un peu énervée.

-Cette robe te va à ravir. Je l'ai cousu. Au départ, elle était destinée à une des suivantes de Galadriel, mais celle-ci est partie au Havre Gris. Je savais que la couleur t'irait bien. Après avoir vu Celeborn et Galadriel, tu viendras me voir. Il faut que je m'occupe de ta garde robe… Ils ont une étrange façon de se vêtir dans ton monde. Galoriand m'a montré les vêtements que tu lui as donnés. C'était très gentil de ta part.

Alice s'efforçait d'écouter et de répondre, mais elle se sentait à la fois excitée – rencontrer Galadriel et Celeborn était un grand honneur, et elle était dévorée par la curiosité –et angoissée, car elle redoutait la clairvoyance de la Dame de Lothlorièn. En effet, selon les instructions d'Aristide, Alice n'avait pas révélé à Galoriand ce qu'elle savait sur le destin de la Terre du Milieu. Que se passerait-il si elle révélait ce qui allait se passer ? Elle savait que les elfes allaient laisser les hommes décider, se mettant volontairement en retrait. Raconter l'histoire pourrait toutefois empêcher certains évènements regrettables de se produire… Alice pensait à la mort de Boromir.

Dans le doute, Alice devait gagner du temps. Si la révélation de la vérité était inéluctable, autant que celle-ci se fasse dans les meilleures conditions, de façon à ne pas mettre en péril la mission de Frodon.

Alice se força à ne pas regarder en bas lorsque Lindorië et Galoriand la firent grimper les marches de l'escalier, en colimaçon autour d'un arbre gigantesque, qui menait au palais des seigneurs Galadhrims.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le palais, Alice fût subjuguée par la beauté des hauts plafonds et des vitraux de l'entrée.

- Nous t'attendrons en bas, dit Galoriand, ils n'aiment pas que nous écoutions aux portes.

- Vous… Vous ne venez pas avec moi ? demanda Alice, anxieuse

- Ils veulent te voir seule, répondit Lindorië.

La jeune femme regarda les grandes portes devant elle. Une elfe l'annonça, et les portes s'ouvrirent. Alice respira un grand coup, et entra dans la pièce. Au fond de l'immense salle, qui semblait être destinée à être une salle pour les grandes réceptions, il y avait Celeborn et Galadriel, entouré de suivants. Tous les elfes étaient beaux, mais tous n'avait pas l'éclat et la noblesse du couple. Les longs cheveux dorés de Galadriel encadraient un visage parfait aux yeux perçants. Celeborn quant à lui avait un visage imperturbable, et son front, comme celui de son épouse, était ceint d'une couronne fait de ce qu'Alice supposait être de l'or blanc. Le cœur de cette dernière eut comme un raté. D'un coup, elle prit totalement conscience d'elle-même, et les gestes qui lui semblaient anodins et qu'elle faisait sans réfléchir à peine un instant auparavant lui semblèrent difficiles.

Respirer. Se tenir droite. Mettre un pied devant l'autre. Elle se sentait d'un coup bien maladroite. Quand elle arriva devant les seigneurs Galadhrims, elle esquissa une révérence, ne sachant pas exactement quel était le protocole dans ce royaume. En se relevant, elle vit que Galadriel lui souriait d'un air rassurant, ce qui la détendit considérablement. Ce fût Celeborn qui commença à parler.

- Bienvenue Alice, amie des elfes, dans notre royaume. Je suis Celeborn, et voici Galadriel, annonça-t-il en désignant cette dernière

- Merci…

- Galoriand nous a parlé de ce que vous aviez fait pour lui, dit Galadriel, et nous vous remercions de l'avoir sauvé, et d'avoir sauvé Lindorië, sa fiancée, en le faisant.

- Je suis heureuse de les voir réunis à nouveau. Mais je ne suis pas seule à l'avoir aidé. Un ami, Aristide y a contribué largement. Mais hélas...

Alice ne put continuer sa phrase, car elle sentait sa gorge se serrer. Avec tact, Galadriel poursuivit, laissant à son interlocutrice le temps de se reprendre.

- Galoriand nous en a parlé également. Je suis au regret de vous annoncer qu'aucune trace de votre compagnon n'a été trouvée, par aucune des compagnies qui patrouillent aux frontières et dans le royaume. Mais ne perdez pas espoir, car je sens en ces temps une présence étrangère qui rôde.

_Ainsi, Aristide était bien arrivé avec eux…. Mais pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas encore trouvé ?_

Alice dévisagea Galadriel, abasourdie.

- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, dit Celeborn

- En effet, je viens d'un autre… Lieu.

- Galoriand nous en a parlé, annonça Galadriel. Votre histoire est bien étrange, mais nous la croyons. Nos savants sont actuellement en quête de cas semblables dans nos archives, afin de trouver un début d'explication, car Galoriand m'a dit que vous ne seriez sans doute pas à même de répondre à toutes nos interrogations. Il semblerait que vous soyiez moins au courant de l'existence de ce passage entre là d'où vous venez et notre royaume que votre ami Aristide.

- Je serais tout autant que vous ravie d'avoir des explications, soupira Alice.

- Votre ami ne vous a donc pas informé au sujet de ce passage.

- Non, répondit Alice, désemparée.

- C'est étrange, dit Galadriel.

_En effet_, se dit Alice.

- Vous parlez bien notre langue, pourquoi ?, demanda Celeborn, après une minute de silence.

Alice estima que dire la vérité était le plus sage.

- Là d'où je viens, les elfes sont des créatures mythiques, qui n'existent que dans les livres. J'ai appris le sindarin grâce à ses livres en partie. Mais c'est grâce à Galoriand que je peux le parler couramment, car ces livres ne dispensent qu'une connaissance incomplète de la langue.

Galadriel et Celeborn échangèrent un regard.

- Qu'est ce que ces livres racontent sur les elfes ?

- Des histoires…

Alice ne voulait pas être si énigmatique, mais elle ne trouvait pas vraiment de meilleures réponses. Galadriel la regarda dans les yeux, et elle soutint son regard. Fort heureusement, la Dame décida de changer de sujet.

- Galoriand m'a dit que vous souhaitiez rentrer chez vous. Vous aurez le droit à toute notre aide, aussi, lorsque vous jugerez le moment opportun, faites-nous en part. Nous vous escorterons jusque là où vous êtes arrivée, puisqu'il semble que c'est par là que vous pourrez repartir.

- Je vous en remercie…

- Néanmoins, je dois vous prévenir que Galoriand insistera pour que vous restiez encore un peu, dit Galadriel en souriant.

- Oh… Et bien, j'aviserais alors.

- Nous ne vous retenons pas plus longtemps, Alice, déclara Celeborn. Il semblerait que vous soyiez attendue.

Alice refit une révérence en guise d'au revoir, l'estomac noué.

Tout en redescendant de l'arbre, elle songea que l'entretien s'était plutôt bien passé, mais elle sentait bien au fond d'elle-même qu'elle n'en avait pas finit avec les questions. Plus encore, cette nouvelle allusion à Aristide la chiffonnait. Elle finit par se dire qu'après tout, s'il ne l'avait informé, c'est qu'il avait estimé que c'était inutile : après tout, Alice n'était pas supposée être là. Et puis qu'aurait-il eu à lui dire outre « il existe un passage entre la Terre et la Terre du Milieu » ? Ses doutes s'évaporèrent comme rosée au soleil.

Elle fût ravie de retrouver Galoriand et Lindorië.

- Comment cela s'est passé ? demanda Galoriand

- Très bien, répondit Alice

- Tu vois… Ils n'allaient pas te manger !

- J'avais cru comprendre que les elfes de Lorièn n'aimaient pas vraiment les étrangers, le taquina Alice

- Cela n'est pas vrai, répondit Galoriand, profondément choqué. Nous n'aspirons qu'à vivre en paix, et par les temps qui courent nous sommes prudents, voilà tout.

- Je n'en doute pas, sourit Alice.

- Combien de temps comptes-tu rester ? s'enquit Lindorië

- Euh je… En fait je ne sais pas trop. Je pense que mes parents et mes amis sont très inquiets alors, je ne devrais pas trop tarder, répondit prudemment Alice

- Nous souhaiterions que tu sois présente à notre mariage, annonça fièrement Lindorië

- Oh félicitations !! Et bien… Quand aura lieu la cérémonie ?

- Dans deux semaines exactement, répondit Lindorië.

Alice hésitât. Elle ne voulait pas causer d'avantage d'inquiétude à ceux qu'elle aimait. D'un autre côté… Un mariage elfique ! Ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde de pouvoir y assister. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde de rencontrer des elfes.

Ni d'aller en Terre du Milieu.

C'était probablement une chance unique, une expérience extraordinaire à ne pas laisser passer, sans quoi elle le regretterait forcément.

De plus, elle devrait probablement attendre que la lune soit pleine, afin que la porte s'ouvre et qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle.

Banco. Elle resterait pour le mariage.

- Je serais là. Merci pour l'invitation !

- Non… Merci à toi… Pour tout ! répondit Lindorië

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir et m'encouragent à continuer !

Merci à Lena Malhya pour le soutien depuis le début 

De plus ça me permet de découvrir d'autres auteurs et d'autres fanfictions, c'est super…Notamment sur HP, que j'aime beaucoup aussi.

Pure Absynthe, pour ce qui est de la fréquence des mises à jour… Franchement, c'est assez irrégulier ! Ça dépend de l'inspiration.

Sinon courage ! Legolas arrive !

8


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Nouveaux Arrivants**

Après la visite à Galadriel et Celeborn, Lindorië conduisit à Alice son atelier de couture tandis que Galoriand allait voir ses parents. Sans surprise, Alice découvrit que la robe qu'elle portait était l'une des créations à Lindorië.

- J'ai fait un ourlet rapidement, tu es un peu plus petite que moi. J'ai aussi un peu rajusté au niveau de la taille et de la poitrine.

- Merci beaucoup, cette robe est magnifique.

- Oh ce n'est qu'une robe de tous les jours tu sais, répondit Lindorië, je n'allais pas te laisser avec des vêtements de voyage, tu n'aurais pas été à l'aise. Tiens, regarde…

Lindorië lui montra ses créations, qui laissèrent Alice sans voix. Lindorië avait des doigts de fée. Les tissus qu'elle utilisait étaient souples et aériens. Les broderies qu'elle réalisait étaient magnifiques. Sur les mannequins, les robes étaient déjà superbes, alors Alice n'osait même pas les imaginer portées par des elfes.

- Les créations que tu voies sont des robes de cérémonies. Celles là sont destinées au bal du printemps.

- Elles sont… Merveilleuses, finit par dire Alice

- Je vais te montrer celle que j'espère être la plus belle d'entre toutes…

Lindorië ouvrit alors un placard, d'où elle sortie un cintre sur lequel pendait une robe blanche.

- Voici ma robe de mariée, annonça simplement Lindorië.

- Et bien…Euh…Là je t'avouerais que je n'ai pas les mots, dit Alice

L'elfe sourit, pendant que la jeune femme admirait la traîne, les feuilles discrètement brodées au fil dorée sur le corset et les manches longues.

- C'est du très beau travail. Ou plutôt ça m'en a tout l'air, puisque je ne m'y connais guère en couture, précisa Alice

- Tu ne cousais pas là où tu vivais ?

- Non, parfois quelques ourlets, et encore… Quand je n'étais pas trop feignante, répondit Alice.

- Galoriand m'a montré les vêtements que tu lui as offerts. C'était très gentil de ta part. Ils sont assez étranges, mais d'assez bonne qualité. A ce sujet…

Lindorië remit à Alice un paquet en papier.

- Ce sont quelques tenues pour les jours à venir.

- Oh Lindorië, c'est vraiment adorable ! Je suis gênée de te causer autant de souci…

- A chacun son tour, répondit l'elfe, coupant court à tout débat, ce sont des robes à moi que j'ai mise à ta taille. Comme pour celle que tu portes, je n'ai fait qu'estimer tes mesures.

- Merci tout de même…

Lindorië se saisit d'un ruban qu'elle passa autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

- Il me faut toutefois tes vraies mesures pour la robe que je vais te faire pour le mariage. Il faudra qu'elle t'aille comme un gant.

- Lindorië, tu as peut être d'autres choses à préparer pour… Commença Alice, gênée.

La jeune femme devait pourtant se l'avouer : elle adorerait pouvoir porter une robe faite par Lindorië.

- Tu sais Alice, le mariage était prévu de longue date. Quand Galoriand a … Disparu, j'avais quasiment fini ma robe, et les tenues que certains invités m'avaient demandées. J'ai tout gardé. Je n'ai rien voulu jeter. Je n'ai jamais cessé d'espérer…

Il y eut un silence.

- Tu as bien fait. Ça a dû être terrible pour toi. Je te trouve très courageuse Lindorië, avoua Alice.

Y croire encore alors que tout poussait à croire que Galoriand était mort.

Elle se remémora les moments horribles qu'elle avait passé lorsque Matthieu l'avait laissé tomber, après trois années ensemble, sous prétexte qu'il l'avait « connue trop tôt ». Elle avait cru mourir à l'époque, d'autant que cet abruti lui avait annoncé de but en blanc la nouvelle alors qu'elle sortait juste de l'hôpital. Rien que cela avait été horrible, alors ne pas savoir où était Galoriand ni même s'il était en vie… Alice secoua sa tête, pour tenter de chasser les mauvais souvenirs qui commençaient à lui tordre l'estomac.

Lindorië la dévisagea, l'air inquiet.

- Tout va bien Alice ?

- Oui ! répondit la jeune femme d'un ton un peu trop enjouée.

- Alors cette robe ? De quelle couleur la veux-tu ?

Par la suite, il devint évident qu'Alice n'avait pas du tout son mot à dire quant à la confection de la robe. Alors qu'elle avait suggéré diplomatiquement une couleur assez claire pour le tissu, Lindorië lui fit comprendre que le vert émeraude était SA couleur, pour faire ressortir ses yeux. De fil en aiguille, l'elfe décida aussi que non elle n'aurait pas de décolleté carré mais plutôt un décolleté en V, qu'elle utiliserait aussi de la dentelle, qu'il fallait mettre en valeur la taille d'Alice par un corset… Cette dernière s'amusait beaucoup de voir que cette elfe si frêle, qui parlait d'une voix douce et qui paraissait si tranquille, avait l'âme d'une business woman : sûre de ses choix et déterminée, tout en étant diplomate.

_Galoriand doit se laisser mener par le bout du nez_, songea Alice.

Au bout d'une heure et demie de discussion, Galoriand vint les rejoindre à l'atelier de Lindorië, qui était emportée par une vague d'inspiration créatrice. En voyant les regards échangés par les deux amoureux, Alice les laissa seuls en prétextant qu'elle allait visiter la ville. Ils ne la retinrent pas.

Elle se balada dans Caras Galadhon, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, étourdie par les étranges couleurs dorées des feuilles. Elle salua poliment les elfes qu'elle croisa, et ils lui rendirent tout aussi poliment son salut. La cité elfique semblait bourdonner car ses habitants vaquaient à leurs activités. Alice put voir des elfes laver leur linge dans un lavoir aménagé près d'une petite cascade, d'autres transporter des légumes dans des brouettes, ou encore brosser des chevaux. Aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, elle n'avait jamais imaginé que les elfes puissent travailler… Cette activité lui paraissait tellement « humaine ». Elle trouvait que les elfes s'en sortaient bien. Ils avaient beau effectuer des tâches salissantes, ils restaient immaculés, et leur corvées avaient beau être fatigantes, cela ne les empêchait pas de les effectuer avec le sourire tout en bavardant gaiement avec leurs voisins.

Alice décida de passer à l'écurie pour aller dire bonjour à Esgann. Elle était heureuse d'avoir trouvé un but à sa promenade lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait absolument plus où était l'écurie. Embarrassée, elle n'osait pas demander aux elfes qui passaient majestueusement à côté d'elle. Elle n'était pas aussi timide en temps ordinaire, mais les elfes lui faisaient une telle impression qu'elle se sentait comme si elle avait treize ans à nouveau, quand elle était une adolescente un peu potelée et maladroite avec un appareil dentaire, qui rougissait quand on lui adressait la parole. Elle se ressaisit : ils n'allaient pas se moquer d'elles, ils étaient bien trop polis pour ça. Tandis qu'elle rassemblait son courage, une main se posa sur son épaule, ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna et vit l'elfe adolescent qu'elle avait vu la veille aux écuries.

- Bonjour, lui dit-il d'un ton affable

- Euh... Bonjour…

- Je m'appelle Anar.

- Enchantée Anar, je m'appelle Alice.

_Anar ? Pas vraiment joli pour un prénom elfique…._

- Je sais qui tu es, l'informa le jeune elfe, bienvenu à Caras Galadhon. Alors tu viens d'un pays inconnu ? Ma tante Aerin m'a dit que tu parlais bien sindarin, mais que tu avais un accent étrange. Est-ce que tu vas rester au mariage de Galoriand et Lindorië ? C'est marrant, parce que j'avais jamais vu Galoriand en vrai jusqu'à hier soir. Au fait tu cherchais quelque chose ? Tu avais l'air perdue.

Un peu déstabilisée par le flot de paroles, Alice finit par répondre.

- En fait, je cherchais l'écurie, j'aurais voulu voir Esgann.

- J'allais justement aux écuries, je vais t'y amener. Esgann est un très bon cheval.

- Oui, je m'en suis rendu compte.

- Amandil m'a dit que dans ton pays, vous n'utilisiez par les chevaux pour vous déplacer, alors du coup tu avais un peu peur de monter Esgann. Vous vous déplacez comment alors ?

- A pied, simplifia Alice

- Oh.

- Si j'ai bien compris, tu es le cousin de Galoriand, vu que sa mère est ta tante ? demanda Alice, très intriguée.

- En effet, répondit Anar

- Mais tu n'as jamais connu Galoriand ?

- Non, je n'étais pas né quand il a disparu.

- Ah, d'accord…Pardonne moi d'être indiscrète, Anar, mais quel âge as-tu ?

- Je n'ai que trente ans.

- Ah, d'accord, répondit Alice.

Trente ans. Elle lui en aurait donné quinze ! Tout cela était fascinant.

- Quel âge as-tu ? demanda à son tour Anar.

- J'ai vingt-cinq ans, répondit Alice.

Ce fût au tour d'Anar d'être étonné.

- C'est vrai que les Hommes vieillissent plus vite, finit-il par dire. Il est vrai que tu es la première représentante de cette espèce que je rencontre, les Hommes sont rares ici.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

Tout en parlant, ils avaient atteint leur destination, et Anar conduisit Alice jusqu'au boxe d'Esgann. Ce dernier pointa nonchalamment son museau vers Alice pour la renifler. Cette dernière lui caressa l'encolure en souriant.

Elle vit qu'Anar avait commencé à brosser le cheval du boxe d'à côté de celui d'Esgann, et elle demanda à l'elfe si il avait besoin d'aide. Anar lui tendit une brosse, et Alice entra dans le boxe à Esgann pour le brosser. Le cheval s'ébroua et se laissa faire.

Alice passa le reste de la journée à s'occuper des chevaux en bavardant avec Anar, jusqu'à l'arrivée précipitée de Galoriand.

- Alice ! Alice !

- Je suis là.

- Il faut que tu viennes, nous avons de la visite.

- De la visite ?

- Des étrangers. La compagnie d'Haldir les a ramenés de la forêt.

Alice ouvrit grand les yeux. Ça ne pouvait pas être… Pas si tôt. Elle essaye de se rappeler de la chronologie dans le Seigneur de Anneaux, mais ses souvenirs étaient bien trop confus. Elle avait complètement occulté les évènements de la guerre de l'Anneau depuis qu'elle était arrivée en Terre du Milieu.

- Dépêche-toi ! Ils ont peut être retrouvé Aristide ! s'écria Galoriand

Alice se leva et suivit Galoriand au pas de course, jusqu'à l'entrée de la cité. Et là elle les vit.  
La communauté de l'Anneau.

Elle n'aurait su décrire exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était comme si au milieu d'une foule d'inconnus, elle reconnaissait des visages familiers d'amis dont elle n'avait plus de nouvelles depuis des années, et qu'elle se sentait moins perdue.

Alice crût que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tellement il battait vite.

Elle vit d'abord Aragorn, qui était immense, qui marchait en se tenant parfaitement droit, le port majestueux. Derrière lui était Boromir, un peu plus petit mais plus rablé qu'Aragorn. Il avait l'air un peu perdu. Le cœur d'Alice se serra quand elle se rendit compte de ce qui l'attendait. Après Boromir, il y avait les quatre Hobbits.

Dans sa tête, elle se les était toujours représentés un peu comme des enfants… Mais les Hobbits étaient de vrais petits hommes. Elle reconnu Frodon et Sam, mais ne put différencier Pippin et Merry.

Les Hobbits étaient suivis par Gimli, et Alice ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire en voyant le nain, manifestement de très mauvaise humeur, marcher à contrecœur derrière ses compagnons.

Et enfin, Legolas.

Alice se sentit se liquéfier en le voyant.

Tous les elfes étaient beaux, c'était sûr. Mais Legolas semblait entouré d'une aura particulière. Il était grand et svelte. Son visage était parfait, avec un nez droit. Il n'était pas blond platine, comme elle l'avait imaginé, mais plutôt blond sombre, un peu doré. Il avait les yeux verts.

_On se calme, on respire, _s'ordonna Alice_. On arrête de regarder Legolas. _

_Tout de suite._

_Tout de suite, j'ai dit. _

_Bien. _

Les compagnons semblaient abattus, harassés de fatigue et immensément tristes.

Alice réalisa que quelques temps auparavant, Gandalf était tombé en affrontant le Balrog dans les mines de la Moria.

Ils montèrent les immenses escaliers qui menaient au palais de Galadriel et Celeborn.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'Alice reprit ses esprits, et vit qu'une autre personne étrangère était présente en bas de l'immense arbre dans lequel était perché le palais.

Aristide.

Sans réfléchir, Alice se fraya un chemin à travers la petite foule suscitée par l'arrivée d'étrangers dans la cité, et elle couru jusqu'au vieil homme, suivie par Galoriand lui disant d'arrêter de courir.

Alice dût stopper un mètre avant d'atteindre Aristide, car elle fut bloquée par un garde.

- Halte là, Mademoiselle, cet homme est un prisonnier.

- Alice, écoute le, il ne plaisante pas, conseilla Aristide

- Je le connais, c'est un ami ! répondit Alice, sans réfléchir.

- Dans ce cas là, vous seriez peut être capable de nous expliquer ce qu'il faisait à rôder dans les bois.

- Et bien il…

- Ça suffit Alice, l'interrompit Galoriand. Je le connais aussi. Quelques jours plus tôt, nous avons rencontré la compagnie d'Haldir dans la forêt, nous lui avons parlé de lui.

- C'est la compagnie d'Haldir qui l'a arrêté. Il est aux côtés de la Dame.

- Très bien, nous irons lui parler.

- Aristide, dit Alice en français, vous allez bien ? Ils ne vous ont pas fait de mal ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils m'ont bien traité, répondit Aristide dans la même langue, mais ils sont méfiants. A raison, par les temps qui courent…

- Nous reviendrons vous voir, Aristide, dit Galoriand en tirant Alice par le bras.

Ils s'éloignèrent à l'écart des autres elfes.

- Alice, je crois qu'Aristide s'est mis dans un beau pétrin, et tu n'as pas amélioré la situation en lui parlant dans votre langue.

- Mais il n'a…

- L'important, c'est que la compagnie d'Haldir le suspecte, coupa Galoriand. Nous verrons ce que dit Galadriel à son sujet.

- Qu'a-t-il pu faire pour être traité comme cela ?

Il y eut un silence.

- C'est un homme dans la forêt de la Lorièn. Rien que cela prête à méfiance.

- De ce que j'ai vu, il n'était pas le seul homme…

- Celeborn et Galadriel ont des raisons de se conduire comme ils le font. C'est grâce à eux que le royaume demeure à l'abri, répondit Galoriand d'un ton courtois sous lequel perçait un soupçon d'agacement.

Alice se tût.

- Nous en saurons certainement plus, mais il faudra attendre, conclut Galoriand. Allons manger. Tu dois mourir de faim, tu n'as rien mangé depuis ce matin.

Ils se rendirent au talan d'Aerin et Mardil, où se trouvaient déjà Lindorië et Anar, qui bavardaient gaiement avec les parents de Galoriand.

Le dîner, préparé par Mardil, fût délicieux. Apparemment, Lindorië avait bien avancé sur la robe d'Alice. Anar mitraillait Galoriand de questions. Mardil et Aerin furent ravie d'apprendre qu'Alice était une guérisseuse et promirent de lui faire visiter leur jardin d'herbes aromatiques le lendemain.

- Ainsi, nous pourrons soigner votre blessure à la tête, dit Aerin, intriguée.

- Elle devrait déjà avoir commencé la cicatrisation, mais il n'en est rien. Au moins, elle a arrêté de saigner, répondit Alice, en haussant les épaules.

La conversation, soutenue, et le repas, exquis, détournèrent momentanément ses pensées d'Aristide et de la communauté de l'Anneau.

Alice et Anar lavaient les plats lorsque l'ambiance changea du tout au tout.

C'est là qu'Alice entendit les complaintes des elfes.

Pour Gandalf.

Galoriand, qui était parti prendre des nouvelles d'Aristide, revint à ce moment dans le talan, l'air sombre.

- Aristide va bien, mais il passera sa première nuit sous bonne garde. Une mauvaise nouvelle nous est parvenue avec l'arrivée des voyageurs.

Mardil passa son bras autour d'Aerin et autour d'elle, et Alice sentit son cœur se serrer.

- Mithrandir… murmura Aerin.

7


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Les jardins de Caras Galadhon**

Les complaintes chantées par les elfes étaient à la fois magnifiques et profondément tristes. Après avoir fini de faire la vaisselle, Alice et Anar s'assirent sur le balcon du Talan. Ce dernier se tût et ferma les yeux, et Alice fût surprise par son changement d'attitude. Anar était si bavard que ce silence lui parût être un moment d'exception. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il eût réellement connu Gandalf, mais la disparition de l'Istari semblait être pour tous les elfes une perte énorme.

Ils restèrent assis un long moment sur le balcon à écouter les complaintes elfiques. Alice ne parvenait pas à être triste pour Gandalf, car elle savait qu'il allait revenir, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir émue en entendant la peine de tout un peuple. Elle pensa aux Hobbits, à Aragorn, Gimli, Boromir et surtout à Legolas. Comme ils devaient se sentir perdus en ce moment…

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Aristide, qui avait suscité la méfiance des elfes. Alice savait que les elfes de Lorièn avaient la réputation de garder jalousement et férocement leur domaine, ce qu'on ne pouvait leur reprocher en ces temps de guerre imminente, et donc de paraître assez inhospitalier. Elle repensa à la réaction d'Haldir lorsqu'il les avait trouvés, elle et Galoriand, errant dans la forêt. Elle se demanda ce qui se serait passé si la compagnie elfique l'avait retrouvé seule, sans Galoriand… Elle pensait qu'il ne lui aurait pas fait de mal, mais qu'il l'aurait gardé à l'œil, comme c'était le cas pour Aristide. Ce dernier avait en plus eu la malchance d'avoir croisé la compagnie de l'Anneau, ce qui le rendait encore plus suspect.

En regardant les étoiles, ses pensées allèrent à sa famille et ses amis. Elle se sentait un peu coupable de leur causer une angoisse pareille en s'attardant en Lorièn, même si elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir faire autre chose que de patienter jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune…

Alice était épuisée, mais comme elle avait peur de paraître impolie en allant au lit alors que tout le monde se recueillait, elle fit de son mieux pour se maintenir éveillée. Elle fut surprise lorsque la voix d'Anar se joint à celles des autres elfes au bout d'un moment.

Au petit matin, après les chants, Alice, un peu secouée par cette nuit de recueillement, alla au lit.

Quand elle se réveilla, en sursaut, il faisait grand jour, et elle mit un moment à se rappeler où elle était.

Elle se leva précipitamment, en se demandant combien de temps elle avait dormi. Elle fit sa toilette, se brossa les dents et s'habilla avec une des robes que Lindorië lui avait prêté. Elle sortit presque en courant de sa chambre, pour trouver Galoriand assis à la table du salon en train de parler avec sa mère. Aerin lui sourit.

- Bonjour Alice, vous avez bien dormi ?

- Oui, trop peut être. Il doit être tard, non ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Aerin.

Faute de réponse claire, en regardant le ciel, Alice estima qu'il devait être aux environs de midi. Après un petit déjeuner composé de fruits qu'elles ne connaissaient pas, elle alla voir Aristide, qui avait élu domicile dans une tente au bas des arbres, un peu à l'écart. Il n'avait pas l'air en forme. A tout hasard, Alice tâta son front et contrôla son pouls, après l'avoir forcé à boire de l'eau. Ils parlèrent en français.

- J'ai bien dormi, ma petite Alice. Ils m'ont installé hier soir ici, car je n'ai plus la force de monter tous ces escaliers. Ces jours de marche m'ont épuisé.

- Comment cela s'est passé hier soir ?

- J'ai eu l'honneur extrême de rencontrer la Dame Galadriel et son seigneur, Celeborn, répondit Aristide, les yeux brillants.

- Comment cela s'est passé ? demanda Alice en souriant

- Très bien, ils ont été polis et ils ne m'ont pas jeté au cachot.

- Voilà qui est bien urbain de leurs parts.

- Galoriand m'a appris qu'il allait se marier avec Lindorië, une bien jolie elfe ma foi, et que nous étions invités, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir un mariage elfique.

Soudain, Aristide se tordit de douleur, et Alice se précipita pour l'allonger sur son lit de camp.

- Aristide, où avez-vous mal ?

- Ce n'est rien Alice…

- Je suis infirmière, je vois bien que ce n'est pas rien ! De quoi souffrez-vous exactement, Aristide ?

- Tu ne pourras pas me guérir, Alice. Je te serais reconnaissant, par contre, si tu me donnais les cachets qui sont dans la poche avant de mon sac.

Elle alla donc jusqu'au sac, qu'elle retourna.

_Il est vachement lourd… Comment a-t-il fait pour porter ça ? _

Elle ouvrit ladite poche, et en sortit les cachets. Elle regarda la boîte.

_Il a probablement un cancer. _

Son cœur se serra, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle lui donna ses cachets avec son verre d'eau. Il avala rapidement ses médicaments.

- Alors, vous avez croisé la route de la Compagnie de l'Anneau apparemment ? demanda Alice, curieuse.

- C'est plutôt l'elfe, Legolas, qui m'a trouvé. Il a du sentir ma présence, je n'étais pas bien loin d'eux mais je ne les avais pas vu. Il me tenait en joue lorsque Haldir est intervenu.

-Belle entrée en matière…

- Nous n'avons pas pu vraiment parler, hormis quelques formules de politesse avec les Hobbits. Des charmantes créatures, tout à fait sociables.

- Vous avez parlé avec les Hobbits ? Alors vous parlez leur langue ?

- J'ai des notions de westron.

Alice fût étonnée. Elle savait qu'Aristide était un expert en la matière, mais la langue commune n'était pas la langue qui avait été la plus détaillée par Tolkien, loin de là. A sa connaissance, il n'avait livré guère plus d'une centaine de mots de vocabulaire, sans grammaire.

Aristide s'assoupissait. Après lui avoir mis une couverture sur lui, Alice le laissa se reposer.

Quand elle sortit de la tente, le soleil filtrait à travers les feuilles des arbres. C'était une belle journée, et en voyant les elfes s'affairer et bavarder affablement, la jeune femme se sentit curieusement apaisée, comme si l'harmonie qui régnait en ces lieux la calmait. Elle respira un grand coup, et mit de côté ses inquiétudes pour se concentrer sur le présent.

Elle retourna au Talan d'Aerin et Mardil. Ces derniers lui avaient en effet promis de lui montrer les jardins elfiques où étaient cultivées les herbes médicinales.

- Alice, voilà. Si vous êtes prêtes, nous allons monter aux jardins.

Alice crût qu'elle avait mal compris.

- Monter ?

- Il y a un problème ?

- C'est que… Je pensais que les jardins étaient en bas, je veux dire au sol.

Aerin sourit en lui répondant.

- Pas tous, Alice. Nous allons vous montrer nos jardins d'herbes médicinales. Pour cultiver les légumes, nous utilisons d'autres jardins. Nous pourrons vous les montrer également. Mais comme Galoriand a dit que vous étiez une guérisseuse, j'ai pensé que vous voudriez d'abord voir nos herbes médicinales.

- Je serais ravie de les voir.

- Allons-y, conclut Mardil.

Alice les suivit, et alors qu'ils montaient les marches des escaliers et traversaient les passerelles entre les arbres, elle dut s'exhorter à ne pas regarder en bas, aussi tentée qu'elle fût de contempler la beauté de la cité elfique de haut, de peur que le vertige qu'elle refoulait dans un coin de sa tête ne refasse une apparition.

Chemin faisant, elle écoutait Mardil et Aerin parler de leur métier.

- Nous préparons des crèmes pour désinfecter et nettoyer les blessures, ainsi que des potions pour endormir les patients si une opération est nécessaire, expliqua Mardil.

- Nous utilisons aussi notre savoir pour faire des onguents de beauté, compléta Aerin.

_Peut être que j'arriverais à récupérer un ou deux secrets de la beauté elfique_, songea Alice.

- J'ai une question, annonça Alice. Les elfes tombent-ils parfois… Les elfes sont ils parfois souffrant ?

Aerin et Mardil s'arrêtèrent de marcher et la dévisagèrent curieusement, à tel point qu'Alice crût que sa question avait été grossière et les avait choqués.

- Qu'est ce que tu appelles être souffrant, précisément ? finit par demander Mardil.

- Par exemple, est-ce qu'ils attrapent froid ? hésita Alice, ne parvenant à pas se rappeler le mot pour dire « malade ».

L'air interloqué de Mardil et Aerin lui fit réaliser que traduire l'expression française « attraper froid » littéralement en elfique n'avait pas été judicieux. Elle se rendit compte que son vocabulaire elfique avait des limites. D'ailleurs y'avait-il des mots sindarins pour « rhume », « grippe », « fièvres » ?

- C'est compliqué à expliquer, abandonna Alice. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, les elfes sont moins fragiles que les mortels.

- En effet, répondit poliment Mardil.

Enfin ils arrivèrent au jardin.

Alice n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, et eut du mal à en croire ses yeux.

Le jardin était suspendu dans les airs, retenu par des dizaines d'arbres. Il était situé dans les hauteurs des arbres. Certaines parties des jardins étaient plongées dans l'ombre des feuillages des arbres, et d'autres étaient situées plein soleil.

- Vous n'êtes pas arrivée au meilleur moment de l'année, précisa Mardil. Il fait encore froid. En été, tout le jardin est très fleuri.

Ils firent quelques pas dans le jardin, et saluèrent les elfes qui se trouvaient là et cueillaient des espèces de petites fleurs blanches.

- Chaque herbe a sa saison de floraison, et certaines, comme l'armaë, expliqua Mardil, poussent encore lorsqu'il fait froid. Nous nous en servons pour faire des tisanes. Et regardez…

Alice suivit Mardil jusqu'à un coin du jardin.

- Nous laissons pousser aussi quelques fleurs.

- Des roses de Noël ! s'exclama Alice en français.

- Vous en avez chez vous ? demanda Aerin.

- Elles poussent plus au sud de mon pays, mais oui, nous en avons !

Curieusement, reconnaître une fleur familière la faisait se sentir moins étrangère à ce monde.

- Je vous laisse explorer avec Mardil, annonça Aerin, Tinùviel m'attend pour choisir quelques spécimens pour décorer la salle du mariage.

Alice suivit Mardil qui, passionné, lui expliqua les propriétés des plantes qui étaient là, et ceux qui n'avaient pas encore fait leur apparitions cette année. Alice était sûre qu'elle ne retiendrait pas grand-chose de sa leçons sur les plantes en elle-même, mais elle buvait ses paroles : les gens passionnés étaient toujours intéressants à écouter. Elle lui posa beaucoup de questions, auxquelles Mardil parût ravi de répondre.

Ainsi, elle apprit que les elfes aussi pouvaient tomber _caeleb_, malades, mais que cela arrivait très rarement, et presque uniquement chez les enfants, et les elfes fragilisés, comme des soldats revenant d'un long conflit. Aucune maladie ne semblait fatale cependant, si elle était traitée. Les elfes semblaient par contre avoir élevé la chirurgie à un rang d'art, du fait des nombreuses guerres qui avaient eu lieu, ce qui les avait également amené à devenir extrêmement savant en matière d'anesthésiants et de narcotiques. Les elfes soignaient aussi les animaux, surtout les chevaux, pour lesquels ils éprouvaient un attachement particulier.

Mardil et Aerin cultivait les plantes médicinales, et s'assuraient de leur conservation, les faisant sécher ou les réduisant en poudre dans leur herboristerie. Certaines plantes, précieuses et fragiles, étaient même cultivées dans leur atelier.

L'elfe posa aussi des questions à Alice au sujet de la médecine des mortels. Lorsque celle-ci parvint – très péniblement et en simplifiant le plus possible par manque de vocabulaire en partie– lui faire une description des maladies les plus répandues chez ses semblables, Mardil eu l'air abasourdi.

- Et encore, il y'a tant d'autres maladies…

- Vous devez donc connaître énormément de remèdes pour palier à toutes celles-ci.

- Nous ne parvenons pas à toute les guérir, mais certains guérisseurs, brillants, cherchent les meilleurs remèdes possibles. Hélas, de nouvelles maladies surgissent régulièrement.

- Connaissiez-vous des plantes que nous utilisons ?

- A dire vrai, je n'en connais aucune de celles que j'ai pu voir.

L'après midi touchait à sa fin lorsque Mardil conduisit Alice à la rambarde qui entourait le jardin.

- D'ici vous pouvez voir tout Caras Galadhon. Admirez…

Pour faire plaisir à Mardil, Alice se rapprocha de la rambarde, à côté de 3 elfes qui lui tournaient le dos, probablement absorbé par la beauté de la cité elfique.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil.

Au début tout allait bien, elle parvenait même à apprécier la beauté de la vue.

Puis sa tête se mit à tourner et ses jambes commencèrent à faiblir, menaçant de la faire tomber. Son vertige était de retour.

Elle du s'écarter brusquement de la rambarde, ce qui interpella les elfes qui se tenaient près d'elles. L'un deux s'approcha d'elle, l'air concerné.

- Mademoiselle ? Vous allez bien ?

En le reconnaissant, Alice eut un choc.

Legolas.

Si près, si réel… Une fois de plus elle fût frappée par sa beauté. Une étrange sensation de chaleur l'envahit.

- Oui… Très bien, parvint-elle à prononcer sans bégayer, j'ai eu… Peur de la hauteur.

- Alice, vous voulez redescendre ? demanda Mardil avec inquiétude. Je suis désolé d'avoir insisté, je ne pensais pas que vous vous sentiriez mal. Pourtant Galoriand m'avait prévenu.

Galoriand l'avait prévenu ?

Alice, qui avait fait de son mieux pour que son vertige ne se voit pas, se sentit un peu vexée de voir que les elfes étaient au courant.

- Je vais redescendre, déclara-t-elle le plus dignement possible.

- Je vais vous raccompagner, dit Mardil.

- Je viens avec vous, dit Legolas.

Alice le regarda, surprise.

- Mes amis m'attendent en bas, dit Legolas, comme pour s'expliquer.

Mardil, Legolas et Alice entamèrent la longue descente vers la terre ferme.

- Comment trouvez-vous notre cité, Legolas ? lui demanda Mardil

- Elle est magnifique, si sombre, et si lumineuse à la fois, répondit Legolas. Je suis enchanté de pouvoir enfin connaître cette partie de mon peuple.

- Legolas, expliqua Mardil à Alice, vient de loin, d'un autre royaume elfique qui se situe dans la forêt noire. Son père est le roi Thranduil.

- Votre royaume est-il si différent de celui-ci ? demanda Alice

- En certains points, oui, mais il y'a certaines similitudes, répondit Legolas.

Une réponse bien trop vague pour satisfaire la curiosité de la jeune femme… Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de le questionner d'avantage.

- Alice aussi vient d'un autre royaume, situé bien loin d'ici, dit Mardil.

Legolas la regarda curieusement.

- Etes-vous l'amie dont nous a parlé le vieil homme, Aristide ?

- C'est possible, répondit prudemment Alice, nous sommes arrivés ensemble.

- Avec mon fils, Galoriand, précisa Mardil.

- J'ai entendu parler de cette histoire. Je me disais bien que c'était vous. Les mortels sont rares à Caras Galadhon.

- J'ai la chance de pouvoir visiter la cité, dit Alice, c'est un honneur pour moi.

_Sauf que je suis très très loin de chez moi et je ne suis pas encore sûre du chemin du retour…_ pensa Alice.

A nouveau, Legolas la dévisagea, ce qui déstabilisa Alice. Elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer s'il était curieux ou s'il se méfiait d'elle.

Elle lui rendit son regard, mais il ne détourna pas le sien.

Pour briser la tension, que Mardil ne semblait pas remarquer, elle reprit :

- Je repartirais après le mariage de Galoriand et Lindorië.

Ce fût à ce moment là que Galoriand surgit devant eux.

- Ada ! Alice ! C'est Aristide ! Il ne va pas bien !

- Conduis-nous à lui, répondit simplement Mardil.

Alors, ils se mirent à courir en descendant les interminables escaliers.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hé oui, tout arrive… Enfin le chapitre 11 !

Je me suis promis de ne pas lâcher cette histoire avant la fin, mais ses derniers temps ont été mouvementés ! Et j'ai du réécrire au moins dix fois ce chapitre.

Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews ! Ça me fait énormément plaisir.

Cataclop, j'ai suivi tes conseils : j'ai changé de ratings, et j'ai enfin réussi à trouver comment autoriser les reviews anonymes (oui je mets du temps à comprendre le fonctionnement du site)… Je suis contente de ton inscription ceci dit !

Sentinelle, je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise. Quant aux petites incohérences, n'hésite pas en m'en faire part par message privé, je rectifierais si possible.

8


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : Crise**

Galoriand et Alice arrivèrent en courant auprès d'Aristide, suivis par Mardil et Legolas. Aristide gisait par terre, dans sa tente, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il était entouré de Calion et d'Aerin.

- Je l'ai trouvé comme ça, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit, dit cette dernière.

- Aristide, qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Alice en français. Où avez-vous mal ?

- Je sais pas… Répondit-il dans la même langue… Partout je cr…

Il ne put pas finir la phrase. Alice le mit sur le dos et déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise, avant de prendre son pouls. Son cœur battait très vite.

- Voulez-vous que j'appelle Aragorn ? demanda Legolas. C'est un bon guérisseur, il connaît les maladies des mortels.

Alice, concentrée, ne répondit pas.

- Alice, ça va aller ? demanda Calion.

A vrai dire, la jeune femme n'en savait rien. Elle ne savait pas à quelle stade était la maladie d'Aristide, ni combien d'antidouleurs il avait pris aujourd'hui. Soudain, le corps du vieil homme commença à convulser violemment, les yeux grands ouverts, blancs. Il se mit à baver.

- Aerin, Calion, s'il vous plaît, aidez moi à le retourner, demanda Alice.

Ils mirent Aristide en position latérale, et Alice attrapa une cuillère qu'elle mit dans la bouche de celui-ci de manière à éviter qu'il se morde la langue.

- Aristide, dit doucement Alice en français, je suis là. Vous faites une crise d'épilepsie, ça va passer.

A ce moment, Aragorn arriva dans la tente, accompagné de Legolas qu'Alice n'avait pas vu partir. Aragorn s'approcha d'Alice et lui parla dans une langue qu'Alice ne comprit pas.

- Elle ne parle pas westron, lui expliqua Galoriand, vous pouvez lui parler en Sindarin.

- Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? demanda simplement Aragorn.

Alice le regarda dans les yeux, un peu ébahie, éblouie même, par la présence d'Aragorn.

- Il fait une crise de… Là d'où je viens, on appelle ça « épilepsie », ça ne dure jamais longtemps en général.

Comme pour la contredire, les convulsions d'Aristide devinrent plus violentes.

- Il faut m'aider à le maintenir, dit Alice, il ne faut pas qu'il se blesse.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : Aragorn et Calion l'aidèrent.

- Aerin s'il vous plaît, pourriez vous me donner deux de ses coussins pour les mettre sous sa tête ?

Aerin s'exécuta aussitôt.

Alice n'avait pas l'habitude de diriger les opérations comme ça, mais plutôt de suivre les instructions. En outre, elle était entourée de guérisseurs, tout du moins de personnes qui disposaient d'une certaine expérience dans le domaine de la médecine. Elle était intimidée. Elle ne voulait pas dévoiler la maladie d'Aristide, mais d'un autre côté si les choses venaient à mal tourner – et elles tourneraient mal tôt ou tard pour le vieil homme, c'était inutile de le nier – des explications lui seraient sans doute demandées… A moins qu'elle ne soit déjà partie. Alice répugnait à laisser Aristide sans soin dans un monde inconnu. Pourtant, c'était son choix. Elle ne savait rien de l'avancement de sa maladie et elle se promit d'essayer d'en parler avec Aristide. Et peut être, peut être trouver avec les elfes un remède, au moins contre la douleur. Elle ne comptait pas s'attarder en Terre du Milieu, et il était possible que les stocks de médicaments d'Aristide ne fassent pas long feu.

Elle regarda les gens qui l'entouraient. Galoriand avait l'air effaré par la crise d'Aristide. Calion, Aerin et Mardil paraissaient calmes, mais très attentifs ; Alice fût certaine à ce moment là qu'ils n'avaient jamais été témoins de ce genre de crise. Aragorn quant à lui observait le malade calmement.

- A-t-il déjà été victime de ce genre de crise ? finit par demander Aragorn.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Alice.

- Il est gravement malade, observa le Dúnedain.

- Oui, répondit-elle simplement. Mais les crises de ce genre ne sont pas graves si l'on prend garde à ce qu'il ne se blesse pas ni ne s'étouffe. Il faut donc le mettre sur le côté et le maintenir…

- J'ai déjà été témoin d'une crise qui ressemblait à celle là, mais…

Aragorn s'interrompit.

Aristide essayait de se mettre sur le dos, tout en convulsant. Il se mit à hurler des paroles, mais celles-ci étaient inintelligibles à cause de la cuillère qu'il avait dans la bouche. Aragorn fixait Aristide d'un air incertain. Le Dúnedain échangea alors un regard avec Legolas, qui avait l'air concerné, et pendant un bref instant, Alice eut l'impression étrange qu'ils comprenaient le charabia d'Aristide. Ce dernier continuait à hurler, et avait les yeux complètement révulsés. L'effet général était assez effrayant. Alice comprit pourquoi au moyen-âge les crises d'épilepsie étaient prises pour des possessions. Les elfes autour d'elles gardaient leur calme.

Finalement, la crise arriva à son terme. Les convulsions s'arrêtèrent, Aristide se calma et ses yeux redevinrent normaux.

- Je suis où là ? demanda-t-il en français

- Aristide vous êtes chez les elfes, vous vous rappelez ?

Il ne répondit pas

- Aristide, quel jour sommes-nous ?

- Vendredi…

- Vous voyez combien de doigts ?

- Quatre.

- Vous rappelez-vous où vous êtes ?

- Oui, je me rappelle maintenant. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Vous avez fait une crise d'épilepsie. Est-ce la première fois ?

- Ou… Oui je crois.

Alice vit que leur conversation, bien qu'incomprise, était suivie attentivement. Elle se sentit obligée d'expliquer.

- Souvent, les victimes de crises telles que celles-ci sont désorientées juste après…

Au bout de quelques minutes, Aristide parût s'être calmé et avoir retrouver ses esprits. Poliment, mais fermement, il congédia tout le monde de sa chambre, pour se reposer. Alice, ne voulant pas le contrarier, obtempéra et sortit de la tente, non sans l'avoir remis au lit avec pour ordre de ne pas bouger.

- Il est très malade, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Galoriand alors qu'ils s'étaient un peu éloignés de la tente d'Aristide.

- Oui, répondit simplement Alice.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ?

- Il ne veut pas me le dire.

- Mais toi, tu sais ce qu'il a.

C'était une affirmation pas une question.

- Je crois que je sais.

- C'est grave, alors ?

- Très. C'est une maladie que notre médecine n'arrive pas à guérir.

- Peut-être que notre médecine y parviendra ? Intervint Mardil

Alice le regarda. Les elfes ne connaissaient pas grand-chose en maladie humaine, mais elle avait été impressionnée par leur savoir médical. Et encore, elle supposait que Mardil ne lui en avait fait qu'un exposé succinct. Quand bien même, elle pensait que la maladie d'Aristide était à un stade trop avancé pour que l'on puisse y faire quelque chose… Mais peut-être était-ce un peu présomptueux de sa part de penser ça ? Les elfes pourraient sans doute remédier aux douleurs du vieil homme, elle en était persuadée. Avant qu'elle n'ait put répondre, Galoriand intervint, presque timidement :

- C'est la vieillesse ?

Alice en fût interloquée et ne sut pas quoi répondre sur le coup. Ce fût Aragorn qui intervint :

- La vieillesse n'est pas une maladie.

En repensant à sa grand-mère, délirant sur son lit d'hôpital, à cause du choc de ne plus être chez elle et de la douleur de sa fracture du fémur, Alice se dit que sur le fond, ce n'était peut être pas tout à fait vrai. Son cœur se serra. Les elfes avaient de la chance de ne pas connaître les affres de la vieillesse, et l'ignorance de Galoriand à ce sujet était curieusement touchante.

Elle vit Legolas, le dos contre un arbre, qui l'observait, immobile.

_Arrêtes de le regarder, tout de suite. Tout de suite j'ai dit. _

- La médecine des elfes est puissante, dit Aragorn. Peut-être peuvent-ils aider votre ami.

- J'en parlerais à Aristide, répondit Alice. Le problème est qu'il ne veut pas être soigné, alors il faudra m'aider à le convaincre.

- Je vous aiderais, dit Aerin.

Alice sourit à Aerin.

- Si vous avez besoin d'aide, Alice, n'hésitez pas, dit Aragorn. Je vais rejoindre mes camarades.

- Je viens avec vous Aragorn, annonça Legolas. Bonne soirée mesdames et messieurs. A bientôt, Alice.

Alice aimait la façon dont il prononçait son prénom, tout en délicatesse, avec un léger accent. Son prénom, banal à ses yeux, prenait une dimension exotique quand Legolas le prononçait. Et il lui avait dit « à bientôt », à elle seulement.

Elle se donna une claque mentalement. Elle avait beau savoir que rien ne se passerait avec l'elfe de la forêt noire, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêvasser.

- Alice, tu es toujours là ? demanda Galoriand, goguenard.

- Hein ? Euh oui… Pardon.

- Mes parents vont à leur atelier. Je vais voir Lindorië, tu veux venir avec moi ?

- D'accord, j'arrive.

- A tout à l'heure Alice, dit Aerin qui réprimait un sourire.

- A tout à l'heure !

Mardil lui fit un signe de la main et ils partirent.

Alice suivit Galoriand.

- Il faudra que tu invites ce Legolas à danser au mariage, s'il est toujours parmi nous, conseilla Galoriand, l'air de rien.

_Ah. Le piège pour savoir si je suis intéressée._

- Il est invité ? demanda-t-elle, nonchalamment.

- Tout Caras Galadhon est invité, Alice, même les simples voyageurs.

- Et bien…Ça va en faire des choses à organiser en…Un peu moins de deux semaines maintenant.

- Nous sommes aidés, nous n'avons pas à tout préparer. Beaucoup se sont portés volontaires pour la cuisine. D'ailleurs, ajouta Galoriand à voix basse, souvent les mariages deviennent le théâtre d'une curieuse rivalité culinaire. Chaque cuisinier se surpasse, c'est délicieux. Tu n'en reviendras pas.

Alice haussa un sourcil.

- Et Lindorië n'angoisse pas ?

- Pourquoi elle angoisserait ?

Qu'ils soient mortels ou immortels, les mâles restaient les mêmes. Alice sourit.

Quand ils arrivèrent au talan de Lindorië, celle-ci les accueillit avec joie. Son intérieur était encombré de tissus et de parchemins. L'elfe, quant à elle, paraissait… Echevelée. Sous son apparence sereine – typiquement elfique – la future mariée était surexcitée.

- Tu as besoin d'aide, Lindorië ? demanda Alice.

- Alice, tu n'as rien à faire. Tu es notre invitée.

- Mais je…

- Mais tant que tu as là, tu peux essayer ta robe.

- Ma robe ? Tu l'as déjà finie ?

- Pas exactement, non, répondit Lindorië avec une pointe de désespoir dans la voix.

- D'accord, j'y vais tout de suite.

Lindorië conduisit Alice dans sa chambre, où Alice essaya sa robe.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir.

Les ourlets n'étaient pas encore tous faits, et il semblait que les broderies n'était pas encore fini. Mais l'étoffe ainsi que la couleur de la robe étaient magnifiques, et la coupe de la robe mettait joliment en valeur la silhouette d'Alice. Elle se sentait belle comme une reine. Même la plaie sur son front, plus ou moins dissimulée sous sa frange, ne se voyait plus du tout grâce à l'éclat de la robe.

Lindorië l'observa, l'air assez satisfaite du résultat.

- Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Lindorië, elle est vraiment magnifique. Merci. Merci beaucoup, vraiment.

- Ce n'est rien. Ma mère m'a aidé, tu sais. Il faudra que je te la présente, elle tient beaucoup à te rencontrer… En attendant je n'ai pas tout à fait fini, mais je pense y arriver à temps.

- Je suis désolée…

- Cesse de dire cela, Alice.

Alice se tût, ne voulant contrarier l'elfe. Elle sentait que Lindorië était nerveuse et qu'il valait mieux éviter la moindre contrariété.

- Elle sera finie demain.

- D'accord. Je peux me changer ?

Lindorië hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce.

Alice se changea rapidement. Profitant de ces quelques secondes de calme, elle regarda par la fenêtre. La nuit était tombée, mais la cité elfique restait éclairée d'une lumière douce, tamisée. Elle observa les elfes déambuler dans Caras Galadhon, rêveuse. Elle avait de la chance de pouvoir contempler ce spectacle.

Après quelques minutes, elle rejoint Lindorië et Galoriand, qui était dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ne voulant pas les déranger, elle préparait déjà son excuse pour partir lorsque Galoriand intervint :

- Alice, ta blessure s'est remise à saigner…

- Quoi ? Encore ?

Alice porta la main à son front. Sa plaie avait commencé timidement à cicatriser, mais voilà que le sang se remettait à couler. Sa bosse avait tout juste commencé à se résorber.

- Je vais aller voir tes parents, Galoriand. Peut être pourront-ils m'aider…

- Je t'accompagne…

-Non non, reste avec Lindorië, je trouverais le chemin sans problème, ne t'en fais pas.

Et Alice partit sans plus de cérémonie, afin de couper court à la discussion.

Le fait que la plaie sur son front refuse de cicatriser l'interloquait vraiment. Elle se souvint que Mardil et Aerin lui avait proposé de la soigner cette après midi, mais, happée par la leçon de botanique, elle avait complètement oublié. Elle espérait que la plaie serait partie pour le mariage…Pour une fois qu'elle avait l'occasion de mettre une robe magnifique !

_On dirait que faire un voyage en Terre du Milieu ça ne rend pas moins futile…_

Mais Alice avait décidé de s'accorder un moment de répit, pour profiter de la situation.

Lentement, elle descendit les interminables escaliers. Elle avait un peu menti à Galoriand en disant qu'elle trouverait le chemin sans problème. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le sens de l'orientation, et la cité lui faisait penser à une fourmilière, avec mille chemins différents pour aller d'un endroit à un autre. Quand elle arriva à terre, elle se figea un moment, le temps de se remémorer le chemin. Elle était quasiment sûre qu'elle aurait du emprunter une passerelle un peu plus haut, mais elle se sentait trop paresseuse pour tout remonter tout de suite.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le projectile qui l'atteignit à la tête, et qui lui fit mal.

Elle se tint la tête en jurant en français.

Aussitôt, elle entendit des pas précipités accompagnés d'un charabia incompréhensible. Elle se tourna vers l'origine des bruits.

Un Hobbit.

7


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Alice ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'air ébahie. Elle ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait mais elle crut comprendre d'après son air désolé qu'il se confondait en excuse.

- Je suis désolée, je ne comprends pas, finit-elle par dire en Sindarin, faute de mieux.

Elle ramassa la pomme qui l'avait heurtée et lui tendit. Il la prit délicatement, l'air surpris. Puis il la dévisagea, horrifié, et se remit à parler extrêmement vite. Devant son air d'incompréhension totale, il désigna le front d'Alice du doigt. Alice toucha sa plaie, qui saignait toujours. Ce n'était pas la pomme qui l'avait fait saigner, mais le Hobbit avait l'air de le penser. Elle essaya de lui faire signe de se calmer, d'essayer de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas sa faute, mais il ne semblait pas comprendre.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, dans l'espoir de trouver un traducteur potentiel, mais un autre Hobbit arriva, l'air tout aussi catastrophé que le premier. Alice était sûre que les deux compères étaient Merry et Pippin.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-elle en français.

Les voir d'aussi près les rendaient encore plus réels, et lui offrit un rappel brutal de sa situation, et de leur situation à eux. Ils étaient si… Petits. Ils lui arrivaient à peine au nombril. Et pourtant, ils allaient jouer un si grand rôle dans les prochains évènements… A présent qu'ils étaient en face d'elle, Alice éprouvait un immense sentiment de respect pour ces petits êtres.

Merry et Pippin la regardaient étrangement, et elle se rendait compte qu'elle les dévisageait. Embarrassée par son impolitesse, elle leur sourit, et leur fit un signe de la main. Elle repartit, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre, un peu à regret. Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir converser avec eux. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que les deux Hobbits furent rejoints par deux autres : Sam et Frodon. Elle résista à la tentation de se tourner vers eux.

Troublée et perdue dans ses pensées, elle marcha droit devant elle, avant qu'une goutte de sang ne tombe sur sa robe et ne lui rappelle l'objectif de sa promenade : le talan d'Aerin et Mardil. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était à nouveau perdue dans la cité, elle poussa un grand soupir. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Non, décidément, le chemin ne lui revenait pas en tête. Son sens de l'orientation avait toujours laissé à désirer, et parfois elle rendait son père fou lorsqu'elle arrivait avec vingt minutes de retard à un point de rendez vous sous prétexte d'un égarement.

« Si tu passais moins de temps à rêvasser et plus de temps à faire attention à ce qui t'entoure, peut être que tu te découvrirais un sens de l'orientation » lui avait-il dit.

Alice, pour se consoler, se disait qu'elle mettait à l'épreuve sa débrouillardise, et qu'au final, elle découvrait sans doute plus de choses en se perdant et en faisant de nombreux détours, qu'en se rendant directement à destination.

La jeune femme du lutter contre l'envie de s'asseoir par terre pour se reposer. La fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours se faisait sentir. Les elfes semblaient avoir déserté cette partie de la ville, et un peu de solitude, même relative –car elle ne doutait pas d'être à portée de vue ou d'ouïe des elfes – lui fit du bien. Tout ici était si… Parfait. Elle avait parfois l'impression d'être arrivée comme un cheveu sur la soupe, même si l'accueil des elfes avait été bienveillant, à l'exception éventuelle des premiers instants en compagnie de la troupe de Haldir dans la forêt.

Elle décida de rebrousser chemin, mais au moment où elle fit demi tour, elle buta dans quelqu'un et faillit mourir de frayeur.

- C'est moi, dit simplement Anar.

- Il faut arrêter de me faire peur comme ça ! Je ne vais pas survivre à mon séjour chez les elfes !

- Mais de quoi as-tu eu peur ?

- Je ne vous entends pas arriver.

- Ah oui, Galoriand m'avait parlé de cela. Vous n'entendez pas très bien, et vous êtes facilement surprenables, vous autres mortels.

Alice haussa un sourcil.

- Il t'a dit autre chose sur la condition des mortels ?

- Il a également dit que lorsqu'il était dans ton pays, il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu la moitié de ses capacités. Il vous plaint beaucoup.

- J'imagine, oui.

_Note pour plus tard : tenter de pousser Galoriand dans le lavoir, et constater si l'entièreté de ses capacités suffisent à lui éviter d'avoir l'air ridicule._

Alice avait été un peu vexée par les paroles de Galoriand, rapportées par Anar. Elle n'en voulait toutefois pas à ce dernier, mais ce qui la gênait était la façon donc le jeune elfe lui avait répété le propose de Galoriand, d'un ton empreint de sollicitude et de gentillesse, un peu comme si elle était une créature fragile, presque inadaptée au monde qui l'entourait. C'était vexant.

- Tu allais aux écuries ?

- Euh… Non.

- J'avais commencé à croire que tu commençais par connaître le chemin, la taquina Anar.

- C'est un espoir qui s'effondre. En fait, je cherchais le talan d'Aerin et Mardil.

- Ils sont à l'herboristerie. Il faut que tu retournes sur tes pas, tout droit. Au quatrième grand arbre, tu iras à droite. Ensuite tu…

Elle avait beau faire des efforts pour se concentrer, le reste des explications se perdit dans le flou. Elle avait décroché.

- Tu arriveras ?

- Oui, mentit-elle.

- Je t'accompagne, répondit Anar en souriant.

Tous deux commencèrent à marcher, tout en discutant. Alice essayait de faire dire à Anar tout ce qu'avait dit Galoriand, et le jeune elfe, qui s'était rendu compte de sa maladresse mais semblait s'en amuser, la fit tourner en bourrique. La conversation cessa abruptement lorsqu'ils croisèrent Aragorn.

- Bonsoir, Aragorn ! dit Anar, apparemment ravi de le voir.

- Bonsoir, Anar. Je cherchais justement Alice.

- Qu'a-t-elle encore fait ?

- Rien, mais il semblerait qu'elle soit une victime des Hobbits.

Aragorn regarda son front un court instant, qui sembla être une éternité pour Alice. Elle se sentit rougir à son grand effroi.

- Vous êtes blessée.

- Ce n'est pas de la faute des Hobbits… J'ai essayé de leur expliquer, mais je ne parle pas la langue commune, donc je ne pense pas qu'ils aient compris.

- Pardonnez-moi de mon indiscrétion, mais d'où venez vous, exactement ? demanda Aragorn.

- Répondre exactement à cette question me paraît difficile, répondit Alice. Je viens d'un pays lointain

Il y eut un instant de silence, car Alice ne voulait pas approfondir le sujet et Aragorn avait assez de tact pour ne pas aller jusqu'à l'indiscrétion.

- Il faut vous faire soigner, finit par dire Aragorn, en changeant de sujet.

- Nous allions à l'herboristerie, annonça Anar.

- Très bien. Je vais rejoindre mes compagnons.

Alors que Aragorn allait partir, Alice ne put s'empêcher de le retenir quelques instants.

- Aragorn, lui dit-elle en se rendant compte qu'elle prononçait son prénom à la française sans la moindre trace d'accent elfique, pourriez vous dire aux Hobbits que ce n'est pas eux qui m'ont blessé ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils s'en veuillent de quelque chose dont ils ne sont pas responsables.

- Je le leur dirais, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit-il en souriant.

Anar et Alice allèrent en silence jusqu'à l'herboristerie.

- Votre blessure s'est remise à saigner, dit Aerin d'un air surpris. Vos plaies mettent-elles si longtemps à se refermer d'habitude ?

- Non, répondit Alice. C'est étrange.

Ce que lui avait rapporté Anar au sujet des impressions de Galoriand lorsqu'il était dans le monde d'Alice l'avait fait réaliser quelque chose. Lorsque ce dernier était arrivé dans son monde, il avait perdu de ses caractéristiques elfiques : ses sens étaient moins aiguisés, il se fatiguait plus facilement, et même ses oreilles n'étaient plus les mêmes. Alice, quant à elle, en arrivant en Terre du Milieu n'avait pas ressenti de tels désagréments, mais elle supposait que cette difficulté à cicatriser pouvait très bien être un effet secondaire de son voyage en Terre du Milieu. Elle pensait néanmoins qu'en retournant chez elle, les choses reviendraient probablement à la normale, comme cela s'était passé pour Galoriand.

Après avoir essuyé le sang, Aerin tamponna la plaie avec un chiffon propre imbibé de liquide qu'Alice supposa être du désinfectant. Elle tint le chiffon contre son front pendant qu'Aerin versait de la poudre dans un petit bol, et rajoutait un peu d'eau. Elle mélangea le tout jusqu'à obtenir une espèce de boue. Elle s'approcha d'Alice. Celle-ci regarda le bol et sentit l'odeur.

- De l'argile ! dit-elle en français.

- Vous connaissez ? demanda Aerin.

- Oui, il était utilisé aussi là d'où je viens. Mais plus souvent en tant que soin pour la peau.

- Intéressant. Normalement, cela devrait permettre la cicatrisation et éviter que la plaie ne soit salie. Je vous donnerais un sachet pour pouvoir refaire ce que j'ai fait. Vous en aurez sans doute besoin. Avez-vous dîné ?

La soirée passa vite. Après un dîner léger, Alice, très fatiguée, alla rapidement ce coucher.

Cette nuit, elle rentrait chez ses parents. Il faisait nuit, et la rue qui la conduisait à la maison était doucement éclairée par les lampadaires. Elle aurait voulu aller plus vite mais n'y parvenait pas. C'est donc lentement qu'elle arriva devant le portail. Celui-ci était rouillé, et produit un étrange grincement quand elle l'ouvrit.

A pas feutrés, elle marcha sur l'allée qui la conduisait à la porte entrée de la maison. Sa mère avait toujours aimé jardiner, au grand soulagement de son père qui détestait cela, et les roses plantées sur le jardinait devant la maison lui valaient les compliments de tout le voisinage, mais étrangement, ces fleurs étaient flétries. Cela ne choqua pas d'avantage Alice, qui continua d'avancer toute à sa hâte de revoir ses parents.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla durer une heure, elle parvint enfin à la porte d'entrée, et découvrit à sa grande surprise que celle-ci était entrouverte. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Cela ne pouvait pas être bon signe. Elle entra dans la maison, sur ses gardes. A première vue, tout semblait comme avant, mais il y avait quelque chose de changé, et Alice n'arrivait pas à déceler ce que c'était.

- Papa ? Maman ? appela-t-elle. Zita ?

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Zita, la chienne de la famille, toujours prompte à accueillir les visiteurs en grande fanfare – qu'ils soient amis ou ennemis – ne venait pas à sa rencontre. Alice continua à avancer jusqu'à la cuisine. Les murs de la cuisine avaient été repeints d'une couleur différente, et la nappe qui recouvrait la longue table où mangeait sa famille n'était plus la même non plus. Alice était complètement désorientée.

- Maman ?

Elle entendit un bruit provenant du coin de la cuisine, et se retourna. Un chien s'avança vers elle.

Ce n'était pas Zita. C'était un vieux chien, un bâtard, qui avait apparemment du mal à avancer. Il remuait toutefois la queue en se dirigeant vers elle. Elle s'accroupit pour le caresser, et il se laissa faire en fermant les yeux.

- Coucou, toi, murmura-t-elle.

A présent, Alice doutait d'être chez ses parents. Elle alluma la lumière de la cuisine. C'était la même table, les mêmes chaises. Il y avait même, accrochées au mur, les empreintes des mains d'Alice et de son grand frère, Pierre, qu'ils avaient fait en maternelle. Mais le four était différent, tellement plus moderne… Alice se sentait oppressée, elle sortit de la cuisine après avoir éteint la lumière, suivie du chien inconnu qu'elle avait probablement tiré de son sommeil. Elle entendait le bruit de ses pattes sur le carrelage.

La maison était plongée dans une semi pénombre. Presque malgré elle, Alice se dirigea vers le salon. Son cœur allait exploser, elle redoutait ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Sous la porte du salon, elle pouvait apercevoir une lumière bleutée et mouvante : quelqu'un regardait la télévision.

Elle ouvrit la porte lentement.

Une vieille dame dormait assise sur le canapé, et ronflait doucement. Alice ne savait pas qui c'était. Elle alluma la lumière. La télévision était un immense écran plat, et dans cette pièce aussi les murs avaient été repeints d'une couleur étrange, fade, étiolée… Triste.

Délicatement, Alice prit la télécommande de la main de la vieille dame, et le chien poussa un jappement sur aigu qui réveilla la vieille dame et fit sursauter Alice, la faisant lâcher la télécommande par terre. En voyant une inconnue dans le salon, la femme hurla et Alice fit trois pas en arrière, les mains en l'air, par réflexe, pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas d'arme et ne comptait pas lui faire de mal. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

Le chien sauta sur le canapé, à côté de la vieille dame. Celle-ci était pétrifiée et ne dit rien pendant un long moment. Ce fut Alice qui brisa le silence.

- Madame, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas le faire peur. Que faites-vous ici ?

- Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

Elle fixait Alice du regard, et soudain, un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses yeux.

- Alice ?

- Comment savez-vous mon prénom ?

- Alice, tu ne me reconnais pas ?

La jeune femme observa attentivement la veille dame.

- Tu n'as pas changé… Alice, tu n'as pas changé.

La dame se leva et s'approcha d'elle, les bras tendus. C'est à ce moment qu'Alice comprit.

- Mam… Maman ?

Elle eut un vertige.

Pour toute réponse, la femme la serra dans ses bras. Alice lui rendit son étreinte, les larmes aux yeux, la gorge serrée. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle parvint à parler.

- Maman, depuis combien de temps je suis partie ?

- Tu ne sais donc pas ? Bientôt trente-sept ans, ma chérie.

Alice n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer. Sa mère avait à présent quatre-vingt cinq ans.

- Et Papa ?

- Cela fait un an qu'il est mort. Oh, il aurait été si heureux, si heureux de te revoir. Il n'était plus le même depuis ta disparition. Mais où étais-tu ? Où es-tu partie ?

- C'est…Compliqué. Tu ne comprendrais pas.

- Je suis prête à tout entendre, dis moi…

Et soudain sa mère disparut comme par enchantement. Alice s'effondra par terre.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, dans son lit, en Lorien. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle avait du mal à respirer.

Elle s'essuya les yeux et s'exhorta à inspirer et expirer lentement. Son cœur se calma un peu, mais le profond malaise qu'elle éprouvait ne se dissipa pas. D'un coup, il lui parût impossible de rester immobile dans son lit à attendre qu'il passe. Son rêve avait été tellement réaliste, tellement horrible…

Elle se leva, et marcha en rond dans la pièce, sans parvenir à se calmer. Et si ça avait été un rêve prémonitoire ? Et si, quand elle rentrerait, le temps avait filé ainsi ? Galoriand était bien revenu chez lui un siècle après son départ… Mais dans quelle situation s'était-elle fourrée ? Ses pauvres parents. Elle lutta contre une nouvelle envie de pleurer et fit de nouveaux exercices de respiration.

La chambre lui parût trop petite, et l'air étouffant, alors elle décida de sortir. Elle s'habilla rapidement et s'exécuta. Dehors il faisait encore nuit, et l'air était frais. Elle descendit les escaliers rapidement, comme pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de l'endroit où elle avait fait son cauchemar.

L'air pur et frais finit par la calmer un peu, sans pour autant assourdir les frayeurs qui la tourmentaient. Alice se força à réfléchir calmement, tout en marchant. Ce soir, elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle ne pouvait qu'attendre. Elle se résolut à demander dès le lendemain à Galadriel si les savants de son royaume avaient trouvé des éléments susceptibles de l'aider. Elle poserait également quelques questions à Aristide. En attendant, ne plus y penser. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire de toute façon, et s'inquiéter ne servirait à rien. Elle s'arrêta de marcher, et tenta de vider sa tête en écoutant tous les bruits, même les moins audibles, autour d'elle.

Prendre ces décisions l'avait déjà calmée, mais elle savait bien que ses angoisses continueraient de la tenailler tant que ses questions seraient sans réponse. Elle se tordait les mains.

Un peu plus loin, elle aperçut Galoriand et Lindorië qui se promenait, l'air radieux, se tenant la main. Alice se cacha. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la voient, qu'ils lui parlent… Elle ressentait une pointe d'envie, et en même temps un peu d'irritation de voir leur bonheur alors qu'elle se sentait si mal. Elle eut honte d'elle un instant. Ils avaient tout à fait le droit d'être heureux, et ce n'était pas leur faute si Alice était dans cette situation. Si seulement elle ne s'était pas approché du centre de la clairière, si seulement elle… Non, elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Ce n'était la faute de personne. Et de toute façon, chercher un responsable ne servirait absolument à rien.

Alice reprit sa ballade, dans le sens opposé des deux amoureux. Elle aurait tant aimé avoir quelqu'un elle aussi…

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche, elle fut attirée par des chants elfiques. Elle s'approcha petit à petit de la chanteuse. A quelques pas d'elle, elle pouvait voir des elfes, assis sur des bancs de pierre autour d'un feu, écoutant avec plaisir l'une des leurs chanter. Alice reconnut Tinuvièl, qu'elle avait déjà entendu chanter lors son voyage vers Caras Galadhon avec la compagnie à cheval. Alice n'osa pas approcher plus près de peur de rompre le charme, et elle s'appuya contre un arbre pour écouter plus à son aise. La voix de l'elfe l'apaisa, et elle commençait à se sentir mieux.

A la fin de la chanson, Tinuvièl l'interpella en souriant :

- Bonsoir Alice, n'hésitez pas à vous joindre à nous !

Les autres elfes se tournèrent vers elle.

- Venez vous asseoir, dit l'un d'entre eux en désignant une place près de lui.

- Merci beaucoup, répondit-elle avec reconnaissance.

Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

88888888888888888888888888

Dur ce chapitre ! Ecrit, réécrit… Puis finalement divisé en 2.

Merci beaucoup en tout cas pour vos reviews 

8


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : Une longue nuit**

Alice ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était assise là, à écouter le chant des elfes qui se succédaient pour chanter. Il n'y avait apparemment pas d'ordre établi, chacun passait selon son gré. De même, l'audience était assez informelle, et les spectateurs ne restaient parfois que pour une seule chanson, tandis que d'autres prenaient leur place à leur départ.

La jeune femme n'aurait sût dire depuis combien de temps elle était assise là à écouter, subjuguée par ces chants. Elle ne les comprenait pas tous, certains étant dans un dialecte qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais elle se sentit comme emportée, balayée par ces chants, et pendant elle en oublia la détresse l'habitait.

Elle ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte que son voisin était parti et qu'un autre elfe avait prit sa place.

- Alice ?

Elle fût tirée de sa rêverie.

- Oh… Bonsoir Legolas ! Bafouilla-t-elle.

- Appréciez-vous les chants des elfes de Lothlorièn ?

- C'est une des plus belles choses que j'ai entendu de ma vie, répondit sincèrement Alice.

Legolas lui sourit, et tout deux se remirent à écouter les chants elfiques. La jeune femme espérait que personne ne pouvait entendre son cœur battre la chamade. La sérénité qu'elle avait réussi à retrouver en écoutant les elfes avaient volé en éclat, car la présence de Legolas, si plaisante soit-elle, lui avait rappelé la réalité de la situation. Elle tenta de se concentrer à nouveau sur la voix mélodieuse de l'elfe qui chantait, mais en vain. Après quelques minutes, sans mot dire, elle se releva, et après un bref signe de tête en signe d'au revoir à Legolas, elle partit.

Elle marcha quelques minutes dans la nuit, ne sachant pas vraiment où elle allait, à peine consciente des voix des elfes qui s'éloignaient, et se sentant vaguement coupable d'être partie brusquement, réalisant son impolitesse.

Elle respira doucement l'air de la nuit. Bientôt, l'aube se lèverait, et chasserait probablement ses soucis pour quelques temps, mais en attendant, Alice se sentait désemparée, et seule. Elle aurait voulu parler à Aristide, mais l'état de ce dernier était préoccupant et elle ne voulut pas gâcher son repos.

Galoriand avait du temps à rattraper avec Lindorië, ce que la jeune femme comprenait parfaitement, et elle se sentit un peu mesquine à l'idée de le déranger pour lui parler d'un problème qu'il ne pourrait pas résoudre.

Alice atteignit une clairière de la cité qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et elle s'assit au pied d'un arbre pour regarder les étoiles.

- Vous êtes bouleversée, dit une voix.

Legolas était apparu comme par magie à ses côtés.

Stupéfaite, Alice ne sût pas quoi répondre.

Elle se releva en s'époussetant.

- Est-ce ma faute ? Demanda Legolas, en la regardant attentivement.

Alice se sentit rougir.

- Non, ce n'est en rien votre faute Legolas. Je suis désolée d'être partie précipitamment tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas être impolie. C'est juste que je n'arrivais pas à rester en place.

Il y eut un bref silence. Legolas regarda le ciel.

- Il n'y a rien de tel que de regarder les étoiles pour aider à relativiser, n'est-ce pas ? Dit timidement Alice.

- Ce spectacle apaise tous les tourments, répondit en souriant Legolas. Peut-être aimeriez-vous un peu de compagnie ?

- Et bien… Volontiers.

Alice se rassit par terre, et Legolas fit de même, sans plus de cérémonie.

- Je ne voudrais pas être indiscret, mais pourquoi êtes vous si bouleversée ?

Alice sentit sa gorge se serrer. La gentillesse du ton employé par Legolas lui donnait envie de pleurer.

- Il est parfois plus facile de se confier à un étranger qu'à un ami.

- C'est peut être vrai, finit par dire Alice.

Elle avait espéré que sa voix n'avait pas trop flanché, mais le regard que lui adresse l'elfe, plein de compassion, lui prouva le contraire.

- J'ai peur de ne pas retrouver le chemin de chez moi, avoua-t-elle.

- Le chemin de chez vous ? Cela ne peut être si loin, pourtant. Galoriand pourra sans doute vous aider.

- Ce ne sera pas malheureusement si facile.

Legolas eut l'air de vouloir poser plus de questions, mais se ravisa.

- Alors, comment trouvez-vous Caras Galadhon ? Vous m'aviez dit que la cité était différente de là où vous viviez.

- La cité est magnifique. J'admire la beauté des arbres et des talans. Là d'où je viens, la forêt est bien plus obscure et ne possède pas cet étrange éclat doré.

_Là d'où il vient, il y a aussi des araignées géantes_, pensa Alice.

- Et vous ? Cela vous change-t-il d'être parmi les elfes de la Lorièn ? demanda Legolas.

- En effet, c'est peu de le dire. Tout ici me paraît si différent. A la fois plus harmonieux mais aussi plus... Sombre.

- Sombre ?

- Je ne sais pas…, dit Alice qui commençait à craindre d'en avoir trop dit, je sens que… Tout le monde est inquiet.

- Les temps sont dangereux, répondit simplement Legolas.

- Et bien, je pense que le mariage de Lindorië et Galoriand parviendra à remettre un peu de joie dans les cœurs, même si ce n'est que temporaire.

- Je l'espère.

- Je n'ai jamais assisté à un mariage elfique, dit Alice. Cela doit être merveilleux.

- Ils sont l'occasion de grandes réjouissances. N'aviez-vous jamais été parmi les elfes auparavant ?

- Non, jamais.

- Vous parlez fort bien le sindarin.

- C'est grâce à Galoriand, répondit Alice après un court moment de tergiversation.

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Curieusement, il ne fut pas embarrassant. Alice s'était un peu habituée à la présence de Legolas à ses côtés, et commençait à apprécier l'étincelle de chaleur que cette présence provoquait en elle.

- Où sont vos amis ? demanda Alice

- J'imagine qu'ils doivent profiter d'un sommeil bien mérité. Ne devriez-vous pas faire de même ? Je vous aperçois souvent vous promener dans la cité, il me semble que les Hommes doivent parfois se reposer, dit-il en souriant.

- Je n'arrive malheureusement pas à trouver le sommeil. J'ai…

La jeune femme s'interrompit brutalement. Avait-elle rêvé ?

- Quelqu'un m'a appelé ?

Legolas s'était relevé rapidement. Il tendit sa main à Alice pour l'aider à se relever, et la jeune femme ressentit une étrange sensation électrique à ce premier contact physique avec l'elfe.

- Je crois qu'on vous a appelé, en effet.

Mais l'elfe lui-même n'en avait pas l'air sûr. Ils se tinrent un moment silencieux, à l'affût de tout bruit suspect. Alice avait beau scruter les alentours, l'obscurité ne lui permettait pas de voir grand-chose.

- Alice !!

- Galoriand ! Répondit Alice, qui avait reconnu la voix.

- Venez, il est par là, dit Legolas en guidant Alice.

Galoriand appela encore une fois Alice, et l'urgence dans la voix de son ami la décida à courir parmi les arbres et les racines, malgré la traitrise de l'obscurité qui la fit trébucher plusieurs fois. Enfin, elle parvint à Galoriand, suivie de près par Legolas.

- Alice, Aristide… Il a disparu !

Le cœur d'Alice s'arrêta de battre.

- Il est…

- Il est parti !

La jeune femme fût soulagée par cette précision, car le mot Sindarin pour « disparu » était le même que pour « mort ».

- Parti ? Mais comment ? Il n'a pas pu aller bien loin vu son état…, dit Alice

- N'y avait-il pas un garde près de lui ? demanda Legolas.

- Il ne l'a pas vu partir, répondit Galoriand.

- Il serait parti vers où ? S'enquit Alice.

- On n'a pas trouvé des traces, avoua Galoriand, presque piteusement.

- Je vais le chercher, déclara la jeune femme.

- Il y a déjà des elfes qui le recherchent, mais il ne serait pas inutile de quadriller vers le nord.

- Je viens avec vous, déclara Legolas.

- Il vaut mieux, répondit Galoriand, gentiment moqueur malgré la situation, il ne faudrait pas te perdre non plus.

Alice jeta un regard un peu vexée à Galoriand, mais n'approfondit pas le sujet.

- Allons-y, dit Legolas.

Elle le suivit sans dire un mot.

- Attendez-moi un instant, demanda Legolas au pied d'un arbre, je vais récupérer mon arc et mes flèches.

- Mais euh… Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? demanda Alice, un peu inquiète.

- Je n'espère pas, répondit Legolas en montant les escaliers à toute vitesse.

Après avoir fait ce détour, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit. Elle ne sût combien de temps ils cherchèrent dans l'obscurité, sans avoir de résultat. Parfois ils croisaient un autre elfe qui cherchait Aristide, mais il n'y avait pas de nouveau. Alice sentait une angoisse sourde monter en elle alors qu'ils s'éloignaient peu à peu du centre de la cité pour se diriger vers la forêt qui entourait Caras Galadhon. Et pourtant, elle le savait, elle le sentait, Aristide n'était pas loin. Elle se demandait ce qu'il lui avait pris de sortir comme ça de sa tente, sans prévenir personne. Parfois à l'hôpital, elle trouvait des patients errant dans le couloir, malgré toutes les mises en garde des médecins et du personnel soignant. Ces patients en avaient tout simplement assez d'être confinés dans leur lit. Mais ils restaient – sauf quelques notables exceptions – à l'intérieur d'un périmètre sécurisé, celui de l'hôpital. Mais là, le cas était différent.

Malgré la politesse et la diplomatie des elfes, Aristide et elle était des invités. Ce qui impliquait de respecter un minimum les règles des elfes, et Alice n'oubliait pas à quel point l'arrivée en fanfare du vieil homme avait suscité la suspicion. Elle le trouvait bien imprudent de partir sans avertir personne, mais en même temps elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

Legolas et Alice s'arrêtèrent à la lisière de la cité elfique.

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit prudent d'aller plus loin, murmura Alice.

- Et vous avez raison… Pourtant je crois entendre quelque chose.

Alice se tût et tendit l'oreille, mais elle ne perçut aucun bruit suspect jusqu'au moment où il y eu un bruit de chute. Elle se préparait à aller en direction du bruit, sans réfléchir lorsque Legolas lui barra le passage en tendant le bras devant elle. Alice n'insista pas en voyant le visage concentré de l'elfe.

- Nous entrons dans la forêt, il faut se tenir sur nos gardes, murmura-t-il.

Soudain, un cri se fit entendre dans la nuit. Un cri comme Alice avait déjà entendu et qui la fit bondir d'effroi, l'appel à l'aide désespéré d'un homme à l'agonie.

- Legolas, supplia-t-elle, il faut y aller.

- Allons-y, répondit simplement Legolas.

Ils se précipitèrent vers l'endroit d'où venait les cris. Adossé au pied d'un arbre se trouvait Aristide. Alice se précipita vers lui et prit son pouls.

Son cœur ne battait plus.

- Legolas, j'aurais besoin de votre aide, demanda Alice. Il faut l'allonger.

L'elfe l'aida rapidement à étendre Aristide. Alice commença à lui faire un massage cardiaque, pendant que l'elfe était à l'affût.

- Alice, il n'était pas seul, il y'a des traces ici. Nous ne pouvons pas rester.

- Il faut que je parvienne à refaire battre son cœur. On ne peut pas le déplacer comme ça, je suis désolée.

- Faites-vite, répondit Legolas en préparant son arc.

Malgré la précarité de la situation, Alice fût impressionnée par le calme de Legolas. Quant à elle, était concentrée sur la réanimation d'Aristide, et ne songeait à rien d'autre, bloquant ses pensées.

- Que faites-vous ? demanda Legolas, imperturbable, en voyant Alice faire du bouche à bouche à Aristide.

- Je le force à respirer, en lui mettant de l'air dans les poumons.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Alice parvint à récupérer un pouls faible, mais régulier. Aristide n'était toujours pas conscient.

- On peut y aller maintenant, dit-elle à Legolas. Pourriez-vous m'aider à le porter ? Je…

Alice s'interrompit en voyant que l'elfe tenait son arc en joue vers une direction perdue dans l'obscurité. Elle n'osa pas prononcer un mot de plus.

- C'est une équipe de garde, finit par dire Legolas, en baissant son arc.

En effet, un groupe d'elfes armés s'approchait. Après que Legolas les ait mis au courant de la situation, l'un d'entre eux aida Legolas à transporter un Aristide inconscient, mais vivant, jusqu'à sa tente, à l'intérieur de la cité. Alice les suivit silencieusement, un peu anxieuse au sujet de la suite des évènements.

Lorsqu'Aristide fut couché et qu'Alice se fut assuré que son cœur battait toujours, Aerin tenta doucement de la renvoyer au lit.

- Mais il faut que je reste, je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça.

- Alice, je vais m'en occuper.

- Mais…

- Je ne le laisserais pas dans cet état là. J'ai plus de cinq cents ans d'expérience, répliqua Aerin doucement, mais fermement.

- Je…

- Au moindre souci, j'enverrais quelqu'un vous chercher.

- Dans ce cas…

Alice fit quelques pas vers la sortie de la tente, avant d'hésiter à nouveau.

- Alice, vous êtes exténuée, vous n'avez quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, finit par dire Legolas. Dans votre état, vous ne pourrez pas aider Aristide autant que vous le souhaiteriez.

La jeune femme, qui se sentait d'un coup épuisée, céda à cet argument. Courir dans les bois en pleine nuit était une manière efficace de retrouver le sommeil. Elle sortit de la tente. A ce moment là, Galoriand arriva en courant, et Alice lui donna les dernières nouvelles. Le visage de son ami passa de l'inquiétude à la surprise. Legolas et lui échangèrent un regard, et Galoriand entra dans la tente. Le garde qui les avait aidés à ramener le vieil homme se posta devant son entrée.

- Je vous raccompagne, déclara Legolas à Alice.

Celle-ci se demanda vaguement si elle avait définitivement acquis une réputation de fille totalement inapte à l'orientation, pour que chacun veuille la raccompagner comme ça. Elle commençait à connaître le chemin entre Aristide et le talan d'Aerin et Mardil tout de même ! Toutefois, elle était trop fatiguée pour se vexer et protester. Elle trouvait la compagnie de Legolas agréable, et elle n'était plus aussi nerveuse qu'avant quand elle était près de lui, même si elle avait parfois du mal à y croire. Elle se sentait même bien avec cet elfe qui provoquait chez elle une sensation agréable de chaleur au creux du ventre.

Après de la marche et une ascension qui sembla durer des heures pour Alice, ils arrivèrent enfin au talan des parents de Galoriand. Le soleil se levait.

- Merci beaucoup de m'avoir raccompagné, Legolas. Et de m'avoir tenu compagnie. Et aussi de m'avoir aidé à retrouver Aristide. Et … Enfin, merci beaucoup, pour tout, conclut Alice.

- Mais de rien, répondit Legolas. Dormez bien.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il disparut.

Alice rentra dans le talan, et alla s'écrouler sur son lit, sans prendre la peine de se changer. Elle ferma les yeux, mais des milliers de questions tournaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi Aristide était parti comme ça de sa tente ? Comment avait-il fait vu son état ? Et surtout, était-il sorti de plein gré de la cité ou avait-il seulement décidé de partir comme ça ? Perdait-il l'esprit ? A un certain stade de sa maladie, il pouvait y avoir des conséquences sur le cerveau, comme des métastases, non ? Allait-il s'en tirer ?

Son esprit partait dans les sens, en essayant d'analyser la situation. Malgré toutes ses tentatives pour réfléchir rationnellement, elle ne parvenait pas à mettre de côté un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle n'arrivait pas à mette le doigt dessus, et ça la rendait folle.

Elle finit par s'endormir, plongeant dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Oui, il était temps ! La suite dans pas aussi longtemps, j'espère…

Encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent à continuer, même si ces derniers temps ont été mouvementés !

8


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Lorsqu'Alice se réveilla, il faisait grand soleil. Pendant un court, instant, elle fut de bonne humeur, avant de se rappeler les évènements de la veille. Elle se leva et fit les cent pas dans la chambre, se demandant par quoi commencer. Elle était partagée entre l'envie de voir Aristide, même si elle savait qu'il n'y avait guère de possibilités que son état ne se soit amélioré, et l'urgence de voir Galadriel et Celeborn afin de les interroger sur l'état d'avancement des recherches sur la mystérieuse porte entre les mondes.

Elle fit sa toilette, et se lava les cheveux avec l'un des onguents qu'Aerin lui avait laissé à cet effet. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés, mais la jeune femme n'avait pas la patience de les faire sécher, aussi récupéra-t-elle un de ses élastique dans sa besace et se fit un chignon. Elle s'habilla avec des nouveaux vêtements qui avaient été posés sur une chaise, et par la même occasion, décida qu'elle ferait une lessive dans la journée, ne voulant pas surcharger ses hôtes par le travail. Contemplant son visage dans le miroir, elle hésita à repasser de l'argile sur sa plaie qui ne s'était toujours pas bien refermée. Elle le fit tout de même, en prenant bien soin de rabattre sa frange afin de la cacher.

Alice finit par sortir de sa chambre, mais ne vit personne dans le talan. Elle avait finalement décidé de passer voir Aristide en premier. Elle se hâta de descendre les interminables escaliers, soulevant un peu le bas de sa robe afin de faciliter ses mouvements. Elle se dépêcha tant et si bien qu'elle trébucha.

- P*tain de…, s'écria-t-elle fort peu élégamment en français alors qu'elle tombait.

Heureusement pour elle, elle fût rattrapée à tant par des bras. Elle tenta de se redresser le plus dignement possible pour remercier son sauveur.

- Et bien, en voilà une arrivée, lui dit ce dernier

- Legolas, balbutia Alice qui se sentait rougir, j'allais…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant Galoriand se tenait juste à côté de lui, la dévisageant d'un air goguenard.

- Nous allions à votre rencontre, annonça Legolas d'un air sérieux.

D'un coup, Alice ne reconnaissait plus l'elfe qu'elle avait côtoyé la veille. Malgré sa courtoisie habituelle, elle discernait une gravité qu'elle n'avait pas perçue auparavant.

- Galadriel nous attend, expliqua Galoriand. Il faut que nous parlions au sujet d'hier.

- Je vous suis, répondit-elle en se demandant ce qui allait se passer.

Durant le trajet, la jeune femme ne dit rien, laissant les deux elfes deviser à leur guise. Elle était inquiète.

- Qu'en pensez-vous, Alice ? demanda Legolas, l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

- Euh… Je…

- Elle n'a pas écouté, traduisit Galoriand.

Legolas lui sourit alors, ce qui mit du baume au cœur d'Alice.

- Ça ne fait rien, nous en reparlerons.

Ils passèrent devant la tente d'Aristide.

- Je peux…

- Tu peux aller le voir, Alice. Mais fais-vite, nous sommes attendus.

Alice pénétra dans la tente, où Aerin était présente.

- Bonjour, Aerin. Comment-allez vous ?

- Bien, Alice. Et vous ?

Mais la jeune femme ne répondit pas, son regard s'était fixé sur Aristide qui gisait recroquevillé dans son lit, dans une position plus qu'étrange. Sa tête était en arrière, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux à moitié ouverts. Ses jambes étaient repliées sur son ventre. Un de ses bras était tendu devant lui tandis que l'autre était replié contre son corps.

Alice s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur le front d'Aristide. Il était tiède.

Aerin se rapprocha d'eux.

- Est-il agité ? demanda Alice.

- Il a parfois des sortes de crises, répondit tristement Aerin, où nous pensons qu'il souffre beaucoup. Mardil a réussi à mettre au point un élixir qui le calme un peu. Mais il faudra que tu en parles avec lui, nous ne savons pas de quoi il souffre.

Voir ainsi le vieillard aussi misérable avait mis un coup au cœur d'Alice. Elle sentait sa gorge se serrer, et des larmes lui arriver au bord des yeux. Elle se força à respirer profondément. Elle avait déjà vu des patients mal en point, et, même s'il lui avait été difficile au début de sa carrière de s'endurcir, elle avait réussit à ne jamais sombrer dans un excès de sensiblerie tout en restant compatissante. Mais elle connaissait Aristide, et savoir ce qu'il endurait sans possibilité de le soigner vraiment ou au moins de le soulager dans l'immédiat la touchait vraiment. Cela lui rappelait également la singularité et la précarité de leur situation.

- Ça va aller ? demanda doucement Aerin à Alice.

Celle-ci ne pouvait pas encore parler, mais elle répondit en hochant la tête et en esquissant un sourire rassurant. Elle entendit Galoriand l'appeler de l'extérieur.

- Il n'aime pas non plus le voir dans cet état, expliqua Aerin, il a été le voir avant d'aller vous chercher. Rejoignez-le vite.

Prise d'une impulsion, Alice déposa un baiser sur le font du vieillard, fit un signe d'au revoir à Aerin. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la tente, les deux elfes l'attendaient. Un regard suffit à Galoriand pour voir qu'elle était bouleversée, bien qu'elle ait fait des efforts pour le cacher. Il passa son bras autour des épaules d'Alice, et la serra brièvement contre lui.

- Il ne va pas très bien, n'est-ce pas… lui dit Galoriand.

Alice secoua la tête.

- Si tu veux, tu peux retourner te reposer. Je pourrais expliquer à Galadriel. Elle comprendra. Tu es épuisée, et à bout de nerfs. Ce n'est pas facile… Je le sais, j'ai déjà vécu cela.

La jeune femme comprenait ce que voulait dire Galoriand. Cela avait du être éprouvant pour lui aussi de vivre dans son monde à elle. Ses émotions qui alternaient sans cesse entre désespoir, émerveillement, et curiosité, étaient épuisantes. A cela s'ajoutait sa peine pour Aristide.

- Non, je viendrais, finit par dire Alice.

Elle vit Legolas approuver en silence. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis sa sortie de la tente. Depuis qu'elle avait fait sa connaissance, elle avait l'impression d'être l'objet d'une observation scrupuleuse de sa part, comme s'il n'avait jamais rencontré quoi que ce soit, ou qui que ce soit comme elle. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait être flattée par ce genre d'attention.

Ils recommencèrent à avancer, toutefois, ils ne se dirigeaient pas vers les hauteurs des arbres où se trouvait le palais des seigneurs de la cités, mais vers ils restèrent au sol, allant vers un coin plus sombre de la cité, où les troncs des arbres gigantesques étaient recouverts d'une mousse sombre et les habitations se faisaient de plus en plus rare.

En chemin, ils eurent l'honneur de croiser Gimli accompagné de Merry et Pippin, qu'Alice et Galoriand saluèrent poliment. Legolas, quant à lui, leur dit bonjour fort chaleureusement.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière, baignée par quelques rayons de soleil, et Alice sentit encore une fois son cœur s'arrêter un bref instant. Là, devant ses yeux, il y avait, faite de pierre blanche, une vasque finement sculptée, posée sur une colonne. Le miroir de Galadriel.

Derrière lui se tenait, majestueuse et magnifique, la dame de Lorièn. Près d'elle se trouvait Celeborn. Non loin d'eux, il y avait Aragorn, qui fumait tranquillement la pipe, et quelques gardes qu'Alice et Legolas avaient croisés hier en allant à la recherche d'Aristide. Haldir était là aussi, transperçant la jeune femme de son regard d'acier.

- Vous voilà, dit simplement Galadriel.

Alice fit une révérence, tandis que Galoriand et Legolas s'inclinèrent poliment.

- Je vous aie réunis ici afin que nous parlions des évènements de cette nuit, ou Aristide, notre invité a disparu. Vous le savez tous, Aristide et Alice, ici présente, viennent d'un pays lointain. Ce sont eux qui ont ramené Galoriand chez nous. Nous leur offrons l'hospitalité, en attendant de trouver un moyen de les aider à rentrer chez eux.

Alice n'osât pas intervenir en leur expliquant qu'Aristide ne retournerait pas dans leur « pays lointain » avec elle.

- Hier soir, Aristide a disparu, et il a été retrouvé dans la forêt par Legolas, Aristide, ainsi que des membres de la garde qui patrouillait aux frontières de la cité. Il apparaît qu'Aristide n'était pas seul et qu'il aurait peut être subit une agression au vue de sa condition présente.

- Tout d'abord, poursuivit Celeborn, nous voudrions renforcer les défenses en bordure de la cité. Il est éminemment rare qu'un être animé de mauvaises intentions se rapproche autant de Caras Galadhon. En ces temps sombres, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de laisser des tels individus rôder près de la cité. C'est pourquoi nous avons renforcé les effectifs de la garde. D'autre part nous pensons que l'agresseur d'Aristide devait être une personne dotée de pouvoirs réels, car pour approcher autant de la cité sans être repéré, il ne faut pas être un simple orque.

Les membres de la garde acquiescèrent.

- Ce qui nous amène à un autre élément : cet individu n'est pas – au vue des quelques traces que nous avons pu constater – rentré dans la cité. C'est pourquoi nous pensons qu'Aristide est sorti de lui-même, profitant du départ de son garde juste avant l'arrivée de sa relève. Galoriand, Alice, auriez-vous des explications ?

- Aucune, madame, répondit Galoriand.

- Aristide est gravement malade, dit Alice. Vous avez pu le constater.

- Nous ne le pensions pas capable de se déplacer autant, déclara Haldir.

- Lorsque vous avez rencontré Aristide dans la forêt, commença Galadriel en se tournant vers Aragorn, Haldir et Legolas, comment vous a-t-il parut ?

La réponse à cette question intéressait fortement Alice, qui n'avait eu qu'une réponse très vague de la part du vieillard.

- Je l'ai entendu, répondit Legolas. De par sa façon de marcher, je savais qu'il n'était pas un elfe, et je me demandais ce qu'un être qui n'était pas elfe faisait dans la Lorièn. J'ai alors dégainé une flèche et je l'ai tenu en joue par précaution. C'est alors que Haldir et sa compagnie sont apparus.

- Il ne nous a toutefois pas parut agressif, précisa calmement Aragorn. Juste perdu et… Excité. Il avait l'air heureux de nous voir. Peut être était-ce parce qu'il errait depuis quelques heures dans la forêt, ce qu'il nous a expliqué par la suite.

Quelques heures seulement ? S'étonna Alice. Il avait donc rencontré la compagnie de l'anneau rapidement après son arrivée. Il n'avait pas « atterri » au même endroit qu'Alice et Galoriand, mais dans une zone éloignée. Etait-il seulement arrivé au même moment ?

- Il s'est rendu rapidement, ajouta Haldir, il n'a pas fait de résistance. Il s'est montré extrêmement poli.

S'en suivit un long débat sur la présence exceptionnelle d'étranger dans les environs de la cité elfique. Certains gardes demandèrent des précisions à Galadriel sur l'origine d'Alice et Aristide, mais elle refusa poliment de leur donner plus de détails.

Alice commençait à se demander pourquoi on l'avait fait venir. La réponse ne tarda pas à venir, lorsqu'après la conclusion du débat sur la sécurité de Caras Galadhon, tout le monde fut congédié, à l'exception d'Alice, qui resta seule avec Galadriel.

La jeune femme était fortement intimidée. Si la dame de Lorièn parlait d'une voix douce et aimable, elle sentait que c'était une femme à poigne, que l'on ne devait pas contrarier aisément. Il émanait d'elle une majesté qui imposait le respect. Malgré tout, Alice lui faisait confiance. Elle attendit que Galadriel parle en première.

- Chère enfant, comme vous devez l'avoir deviné, je souhaite vous parler seule à seule de choses importantes.

Alice ne répondit pas, attendant la suite.

- Je vois beaucoup d'ombres planer sur vous et Aristide, et je ne m'explique toujours

pas votre présence parmi nous. J'imagine que vous ne l'expliquez pas non plus…

- En effet.

- Je dois vous mettre eu courant sur l'avancée de vos recherches, je pense que vous désirez en savoir plus, ce qui est légitime. Les recherches de nos savants dans la grande bibliothèque de Caras Galadhon n'ont pas permis de trouver un indice concluant, mais ils ont noté une dizaines d'histoires de disparition, datant parfois de plusieurs millénaires, dans la zone géographique ou Galoriand a disparu. Aucun elfe n'a été retrouvé.

Alice en resta bouche bée.

- Nous en avons conclu que Galoriand a été chanceux de vous rencontrer.

La jeune femme repensa à ce qu'avait dit le docteur Kaminski… _« J'ai déjà eu un cas comme ceci »_. Elle frissonna. Combien d'elfes s'étaient retrouvé dans son monde à elles ? Elle n'osait l'imaginer.

- D'après ce que m'a raconté Galoriand, c'est votre intervention qui a été décisive. La « porte » ne semble avoir été ouverte qu'après que vous ayez rejoint Galoriand et Aristide au centre de la clairière. Vous avez donc provoqué cette chose, comme si vous en étiez la clef.

- Mais Galoriand est parvenu jusqu'à mon monde, sans mon aide. Peut être est-il la clef du passage de votre monde jusqu'au mien ?

Cette idée lui donnait le vertige : dans ce cas, comment rentrer chez elle sans Galoriand ? Galadriel, sentant l'angoisse monter chez son interlocutrice, s'empressa de l'apaiser.

- Nous réfléchissons à un moyen, nous avons déjà une piste. Vous devez avoir des points communs avec Galoriand pour que la porte de soit ouverte pour vous comme pour lui. Un des savants a élaboré une théorie, que je souhaite vous l'exposer. Mais afin d'infirmer ou de confirmer cette théorie, je vais devoir vous poser des questions, qui peuvent vous gêner.

- Allez-y, l'encouragea Alice qui sentait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

- J'ignore si Galoriand vous l'a raconté, mais il était soldat. Un an avant sa disparition, il lui ait arrivé un malheur lors d'une patrouille pourtant ordinaire. Il a été blessé par des orques. Ses camarades l'ont ramené rapidement à la cité, où il a pu être soigné par ses parents… Heureusement, il a survécu, mais il a passé quelques jours entre la vie et la mort.

A ce moment, Alice sût où Galadriel voulait en venir.

Galoriand avait été attaqué, blessé gravement. Il avait été dans le coma. Il avait faillit mourir.

_Exactement comme elle_.

_A cause du malade du Pavé Blanc. _

_Arrête d'y penser, tout de suite, _s'ordonna-t-elle alors que lui revenaient à l'esprit des images de ce que le personnel administratif de l'asile qualifiait fort diplomatiquement d' « incident ». Son cœur s'emballait à ces pensées.

Galadriel, qui semblait avoir remarqué le trouble de la jeune femme, poursuivit, comme pour encourager Alice à parler d'elle-même.

- Il s'est avéré que dans au moins cinq des cas des disparitions mystérieuses dont je vous aie parlé, les disparus avaient vécu une histoire semblable.

Elle se tût, sans doute en espérant qu'Alice prendrait la parole, ce qu'elle ne fit pas.

- Je pense que vous savez la question que je vais vous poser.

- Vous allez me demander si j'ai vécu la même chose, finit par dire Alice. La réponse est oui.

- Merci de votre réponse et de vôtre honnêteté, répondit Galadriel, sans insister davantage. Nous allons maintenant parler de votre ami, Aristide. Que lui a-t-il prit de s'enfuir comme ça ?

- Il est malade.

- Sa maladie l'a-t-elle rendu fou ?

Alice réfléchit un court moment avant de donner une réponse. Expliquer le cancer à un elfe, si instruit soit-il, n'était pas chose aisé.

- Sa maladie a évolué, et je pense qu'elle a gagné sa tête, le rendant incapable d'une perception juste des choses et de se rendre compte des dangers…

- Nous pensons qu'Aristide ne devrait pas être ici.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Peut être qu'il n'était pas destiné à ce voyage, n'ayant pas affronté les mêmes épreuves que Galoriand et vous.

- Sa maladie faisait qu'il affrontait la mort, sa maladie était une énorme épreuve.

- Je ne dis pas le contraire Alice. Simplement, nous pensons qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes aptitudes que vous pour venir ici. Ce qui expliquerait la dégradation de son état de santé.

- Ça me paraît possible…

- Galoriand m'a dit que lorsqu'il était dans votre monde, il avait subit quelques transformations physiques. Quant à vous, il semblerait que vous ayez du mal à cicatriser. Ce voyage entre les mondes n'est pas sans effet secondaire. Il faut une constitution robuste pour les supporter.

Les dernières paroles de Galadriel avaient plongé Alice dans un abîme de réflexion.

- Il faut que nous abordions un autre sujet, dit Galadriel. Aristide n'était pas seul dans la forêt hier soir. De plus Haldir m'a informé que lorsque la brigade a été attaquée dans les bois, vous sembliez être l'objet de l'attaque de ces orques.

Le sang d'Alice se glaça.

- Ce qui veut dire que quelqu'un sait que vous êtes là. Quelqu'un qui est allié avec les orques. Et ce quelqu'un n'est pas notre ami. Voilà pourquoi je vous pose une autre question Alice, et là encore, je requiers une réponse honnête. Pourquoi voudrait-on s'en prendre à vous et à votre ami ?

La jeune femme ne sût quoi répondre, partagée entre la volonté impérieuse de ne pas mentir à Galadriel et celle de suivre les recommandations d'Aristide. Elle se décidât enfin.

- Pour des raisons que je ne peux pas expliquer pour l'instant, je suis au courant de beaucoup de choses de ce monde, de ce qui va se passer. Si la situation l'exige toutefois, je m'engage à révéler tout ce que je sais. Je pense que vos… Ennemis aimeraient savoir ce que nous savons, Aristide et moi. Je vous assure toutefois que nous sommes venus en amis, et Aristide m'a engagé à ne rien révéler, de peur d'altérer une Histoire qui n'est pas la nôtre. Je pense qu'il se tiendra lui aussi à cette résolution.

Il y eut un silence au cours duquel Galadriel regarda Alice droit dans les yeux, y cherchant le mensonge ou la vérité. La mortelle soutint son regard.

- Pouvez-vous être sûre qu'Aristide n'a rien révélé à son mystérieux agresseur cette nuit ?

- Non, reconnût Alice. Mais…

- Ce seul doute suffit à mettre en danger tout notre peuple.

- Aristide ne devait pas être dans son état normal, il ne devait pas être cohérent alors…

Elle ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase. Galadriel réfléchissait, l'air grave. Enfin, elle remplit une cruche et se dirigea vers son miroir.

- Vous êtes arrivée en des temps bien périlleux. Je vous crois honnête et je vous prends au mot lorsque vous dites vous engager à me révéler les informations dont vous disposez au moment où il le faudra. Sachez toutefois que ce moment arrivera sans doute plus tôt que vous ne le croyez. J'aviserais. Tâchez de ne pas vous promener seule trop souvent dans la cité. Partez maintenant.

Alice fit la révérence, et partit sans demander son reste. Elle sentait une immense responsabilité peser sur ses épaules. Si seulement Aristide était en état de la conseiller, au moins de lui parler…

D'ailleurs, avait-il parlé ? Cette question la torturait.

A quelque distance de la clairière ou s'était tenue la réunion, l'attendait Galoriand, assis par terre, adossé à un arbre.

- Ça a été ? demanda-t-il.

- Pas vraiment, avoua Alice.

- Je m'en doutais. Alice, ce n'est pas ta faute.

- Ni la tienne.

- J'aurais préféré que nous nous rencontrions en d'autres circonstances, tu sais. Mais nous n'y pouvons rien pour l'instant. Suis-moi, nous allons nous changer les idées.

- Ou m'amènes-tu ?

- Je vais t'apprendre à tirer à l'arc.

- Ah, répondit Alice sans plus d'enthousiasme.

- Mais si, tu vas voir, c'est amusant.

Ils commencèrent à avancer, en bavardant. La présence de son ami à ses côtés apaisait Alice, et lui permettait de relativiser sa discussion avec la dame de Lorièn.

- Crois-tu au destin ? demanda d'un coup Galoriand, en changeant brusquement de sujet.

- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? répondit Alice.

- Je croyais que les gens qui demandaient toujours pourquoi avant de répondre aux questions t'agaçaient.

- Mmm. Touché. Non je n'y crois pas.

- Tu crois que c'est un pur hasard que nous ayons pu nous rencontrer ?

- Je pense que c'est une combinaison de choses, des petites comme des grandes, qui n'avaient pas de but en particulier, qui nous ont conduit à cette rencontre.

- Je pense que c'est le destin. Ne penses-tu pas qu'il y ait une bonne raison pour que tu sois ici ?

- Non, répondit platement Alice. Ce n'est pas mal place ici.

Galoriand avait l'air un peu refroidi par cet aveu.

- Mais j'aime beaucoup les gens ici, la cité, tout ça… Je suis heureuse d'avoir la chance d'être venue ici, d'ailleurs je...

Ils étaient arrivés au terrain d'entraînement, où plusieurs elfes tiraient déjà à l'arc.

Alice aperçut Legolas, accompagné de Gimli, Aragorn, Merry et Pippin.

Legolas la voyant arriver lui sourit, et elle sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir.

- Oui, je pense effectivement beaucoup les gens ici, la taquina Galoriand.

Il l'entraîna vers une cible éloignée à l'autre bout du terrain, où les attendaient Lindorië, Anar et trois arcs.

10


	16. Chapter 16

Ce n'est pas le chapitre en entier ;) Il sera posté demain ou après demain. Je voulais le finir aujourd'hui, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Voilà donc pour dire à Lisa que j'ai pensé à elle, et joyeux anniversaire ! 18 ans ! ^^

Merci pour tous vos commentaires, j'y répondrais plus longuement dans la version finale du chapitre.

**Chapitre 16**

Alice suivit Galoriand jusqu'au bout du terrain.

- Bonjour Alice ! dirent en même temps Lindorië et Anar.

- Bonjour tous les deux.

- Comment vas-tu ? J'ai appris que tu avais parlé en tête à tête avec Galadriel ce matin, chuchota presque Anar.

- Euh… Oui. Ça a été. Enfin, on peut dire ça. Elle n'était pas fâchée contre moi, explicita Alice en voyant qu'Anar avait l'air inquiet. Tu as peur d'elle ?

Ce n'était qu'une taquinerie innocente, mais Alice eut la surprise de voir Anar rougir.

- Non, non… Mentit Anar.

- Si, il a peur d'elle, le dénonça Lindorië avec un grand sourire.

- Tu viens aussi t'entraîner Lindorië ? Tu as réussi à te libérer des préparatifs du mariage ?

Alice posa la question autant par intérêt que pour changer de sujet de conversation en voyant à quel point Anar était gêné.

- Galoriand m'y a forcé, répondit-elle, mais j'avoue que j'en suis heureuse.

Là-dessus, les deux amoureux échangèrent un regard complice. Galoriand s'approcha de Lindorië pour l'embrasser sur le front, et Anar eut l'air choqué par cette attitude, tant et si bien qu'il détourna les yeux, ce qui surprit Alice. Elle avait déjà pu constater à quel point les elfes n'étaient pas tactiles, tout du moins pas autant que les hommes et femmes de sa région – ici pas question de faire la bise, de se serrer la main hormis en de rares occasions et elle n'avait pas vu d'embrassade en public-, mais elle ne voyait rien de choquant dans l'attitude des deux fiancés. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était loin d'être au courant de toutes les règles sociales, implicites ou non, des elfes. Elle avait juste remarqué de l'accolade était toutefois bien tolérée.

Galoriand, ignorant la réaction d'Anar, prit son arc et une flèche. Ils étaient éloignés de la cible d'une vingtaine de mètres, mais Galoriand atteint le centre de la cible sans difficulté.

- Je n'ai pas trop perdu de mon habileté, fanfaronna-t-il.

- C'est facile, tu n'es qu'à quinze pas de la cible, dit Anar en levant les yeux au ciel.

Alice s'abstint de dire qu'elle ne voyait pas vraiment bien les détails de la cible à distance, tandis que Lindorië décochait une flèche à son tour, qui arriva juste à côté de celle de Galoriand. Encore une fois, les deux amoureux échangèrent un regard radieux, tandis qu'Anar grommelait dans son coin.

- A toi, Anar ! Après, nous enseignerons à Alice, annonça Galoriand.

Anar s'exécuta, et décocha une flèche. Celle-ci était vraiment très légèrement plus éloignée du centre de la cible que ne l'étaient celles de Lindorië et Galoriand, mais Anar sembla prendre cela pour une insulte personnelle.

- C'est tout de même impressionnant, je ne serais pas capable d'en faire autant, tenta Alice.

Anar n'en fut pas consolé le moins du monde. Lindorië prêta son arc, sur lequel étaient finement sculptées des feuilles, à Alice. Pendant un quart d'heure, Galoriand donna des explications à la jeune femme, corrigeant sa posture, encouragé par Lindorië pendant qu'Anar suivait la scène d'un air dépité. Enfin, Alice décocha sa première flèche, surprise par la force que cela demandait.

Un long silence s'en suivit.

- C'est prodigieux, finit par dire Galoriand.

- Impressionnant, renchérit Anar.

La flèche avait filé à travers les bois, passant à trois mètres environ de la cible. Alice n'osait dire un mot, à l'affût du moindre bruit qui eut pu donner l'indice d'une catastrophe.

- Alice, je crois que tu as tué un oiseau, annonça Lindorië d'un air désolé.

- Oh non, gémit Alice en laissant tomber l'arc qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses mains et en se précipitant pour aller voir.

- Alice ! L'interpella Anar. Arrête, c'est dangereux.

La jeune femme s'arrêta net, et se tourna vers les trois elfes.

- Je ne peux pas aller vérifier ?

- C'était un rouge gorge, lui annonça Lindorië. Tu ne pourras rien faire pour lui.

- Oh non… Je suis tellement…. Désolée…

- Mais tu as tiré très loin pour une débutante, tenta de la consoler Galoriand.

Alice le dévisagea, ne sachant pas trop si elle devait le remercier.

- On reprend Alice, reviens- ici, demanda Galoriand.

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas envie de faire encore plus de dégâts.

- Mais si, j'aimerais t'apprendre.

- Je viens de tuer un rouge gorge !

- Tu te rappelles la fois où tu m'as laissé conduire ta « voiture » ?

- Oui…

La jeune femme avait en effet laissé l'elfe, dévoré de curiosité, conduire sa voiture sur un parking vide puis sur une route déserte.

- Au début, je n'y arrivais pas non plus. Puis ça allait mieux. Et après, j'aimais beaucoup conduire !

- D'accord, je vois où tu veux en venir. Je vais réessayer.

Et Alice passa un quart d'heure tiraillée entre les conseils de Galoriand et les contradictions outrée d'Anar. Elle tira en tout et pour tout deux flèches, l'une se fichant par terre à trois mètres de ses pieds, et une autre qui n'alla guère plus loin. Elle était sur le point de perdre patience à cause des chamailleries d'Anar et Galoriand –tempérées par le rire joyeux de Lindorië -, quand Legolas se matérialisa comme par magie à leurs côtés.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

- Peut être devrait-elle positionner ses mains autrement ? Se hasarda Legolas.

Galoriand se retourna vers ce dernier.

- Alice est n'est pas très grande, et elle n'a pas l'habitude de tirer à l'arc, alors peut être qu'elle devrait adopter une position de main intermédiaire… Ainsi elle aurait des résultats plus facilement, ça l'encouragerait à continuer. Après elle pourrait peaufiner sa technique.

- Peut être, répondit poliment Galoriand.

- Pourriez-vous nous montrer votre technique ? Demanda Anar, surexcité, à Legolas. On dit de vous que vous êtes le meilleur archer de votre royaume.

- Je me suis beaucoup entraîné, répondit modestement Legolas.

Alice ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux pendant qu'il ne la regardait pas. Elle admirait sa façon de se tenir, sa beauté… Et sa voix ! Sa façon de parler !

_Holala on se calme. _

Lorsque Legolas se tourna vers Alice, celle-ci prit un air curieux.

- Comment cela-se fait que vos arcs ne soient pas les mêmes ?

L'arc de Galoriand était plus grand d'une vingtaine de centimètres que celui de Legolas.

- Les arcs de ceux de la Lorièn sont plus grands, et permettent de tirer à plus grande distance, expliqua Legolas. Peut être que nous voyons les orques de plus près qu'eux !

- Mais vous ne vous battez jamais à l'épée ? Vous n'utilisez que des arcs ?

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment d'épée, seuls quelques gardes sont spécialisés dans le maniement de cette arme. La plupart des elfes ont de longs poignards, comme les miens.

- Peut être qu'Alice devrait avoir un arc plus petit, elle ne voit pas très loin, se moqua Galoriand gentiment. Rend-moi celui de Lindorië !

Alice leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Galoriand tendait les bras pour récupérer l'arc de sa bien aimée.

- De toute façon, chez moi, nous n'utilisons pas d'arc pour nous défendre.

- Mais comment-faites vous, alors ? demanda Anar

- Comme ça ! répondit Alice en posant l'arc par terre et en faisant une clef de bras à Galoriand qui, surprit, grimaça de douleur. Nous autres, mortels, avons nos propres…_Capacités._

Alice avait bien insisté sur ce dernier mot en relâchant Galoriand, qui, outré se tourna vers Anar.

- Tu lui as tout répété ?! On ne peut vraiment rien te raconter !

Lindorië explosa de rire.

- Je t'avais pourtant prévenu, Anar est un grand bavard !

- De toute façon, il faut que tu assumes ce que tu as dit, mon grand, dit Alice.

Legolas les regardait sans rien comprendre.

- Je vous expliquerais, lui chuchota Alice sur le ton de la confidence.

- Pourriez-vous me montrer votre technique ? Redemanda Anar, autant par curiosité que pour changer de sujet.

- Je suis curieux aussi, avoua Galoriand.

Legolas acquiesça.

Ils s'éloignèrent considérablement de la cible, et Alice s'assit dans l'herbe de la clairière pour admirer de tout son saoul Legolas à l'heure, dévorée par la curiosité. Elle savait qu'il était réputé pour être l'un des meilleurs archers de Terre du Milieu, et elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir que sa flèche atteignit le centre exact de la cible à cette distance. Celle de Galoriand fit de même.

Et la démonstration de Legolas devint une compétition amicale entre celui-ci et Galoriand. Alice en fut secrètement ravie, car, si merveilleux que soit son ami, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il fallait lui rabattre le caquet de temps à autre.

Les elfes s'éloignèrent peu à peu de la cible. Les flèches de Legolas faisaient toujours mouche, tandis que petit à petit, celle de Galoriand s'éloignaient un peu du centre de la cible. Certes, il ne s'agissait que de quelques microscopiques millimètres, mais ce fut assez pour qu'au bout d'une demi-heure, Galoriand s'avoue complètement vaincu.

- Je m'incline, Legolas. Vous êtes un excellent archer.

- Vous également, Galoriand, ne vous sous-estimez pas.

- C'est pourquoi je vous laisse instruire Alice. Lindorië et moi devons rejoindre mes parents. Anar vient avec nous.

Tandis que Lindorië jetait un regard interrogateur à Galoriand, les trois amis d'Alice la laissèrent seule avec Legolas, dans un silence assez gênant.

- Je crains fort ne pas être une bonne élève. Tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire pour l'instant, c'est de tuer un rouge gorge, avoua piteusement Alice.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru voir, répondit Legolas en réprimant un sourire.

A nouveau, une impression de chaleur soudaine envahit Alice.

- Venez, nous allons nous rapprocher de la cible.

- Je vous suis. Avez-vous l'habitude de donner des cours de tir à l'arc ?

- Je dois avouer que cela fait bien longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fait.

- Vous avez dû beaucoup vous entraîner pour tirer aussi bien.

- J'ai plus de deux mille cinq cents ans de pratique.

- Oh.

Legolas avait plus de cent fois son âge. Cela fit un choc à Alice.

- Quel âge avez-vous ? Demanda Legolas, qui avait l'air un peu interloqué par la réaction de la jeune femme.

- J'ai vingt-cinq ans.

- Vous êtes une enfant…

Alice fut vexée par cette remarque, qui n'était pourtant pas méchante.

- Pas pour les miens. Je suis une adulte.

Pourquoi éprouvait-elle ce besoin de se justifier ? Elle savait très bien que rien ne pourrait se passer entre elle et Legolas. Elle allait rentrer chez elle, coûte que coûte, et les elfes n'étaient pas de nature à s'engager à la légère. Elle non plus, d'ailleurs.

Mais cette agréable sensation de chaleur qui l'envahissait lorsqu'il était à ses côtés… Elle ne parvenait pas à l'ignorer. Elle ne voulait même pas imaginer que Legolas puisse ressentir la même chose. Elle était dans la vraie vie – pas celle de tous les jours en ce moment – et l'histoire d'amour avec un grand A qui devait durer toute la vie, elle avait déjà donné, merci.

Ils arrivèrent à la cible, et Alice repensa au rouge-gorge. La culpabilité l'envahit.

- Tenez-vous bien droite, et respirez calmement. La respiration est très importante, il vous faut être détendue.

- Peut-on être détendu sur un champ de bataille ?

- Il le faut, pour être concentré. Car si l'on n'est pas concentré, on rate sa cible.

- Ah.

Après quelques exercices de respirations, Legolas tendit son arc à Alice. Celle-ci hésitât à le prendre.

-Euh je… Mais vous êtes sûr ? Je ne voudrais pas… Je veux dire j'ai peur de… Enfin, je suis maladroite.

La probabilité qu'elle abîme l'arc de Legolas, même en tenant compte de la maladresse dont était capable Alice, était minime, et elle le savait. Elle n'avait même pas eu d'hésitation avec l'arc de Lindorië. Etait-elle trop impressionnée ? Etait-ce un honneur trop grand pour elle ?

- Mais si, prenez-le, insista gentiment Legolas. Vous ne pourrez pas vous entrainez sinon. En outre, il est plus léger que celui de Lindorië.

- D'accord, finit par consentir Alice. D'accord.

Elle prit l'arc de Legolas, et se sentit la douce chaleur des mains de ce dernier. Elle frémit.

- Vous allez placer vos mains ainsi, expliqua Legolas en rectifiant sa position tandis qu'Alice essayait de rester stoïque à ce contact purement pédagogique.

Elle se donnait mentalement des claques, elle était quasiment sûre de passer pour une gourde si elle ne se reprenait pas. Elle se força à respirer profondément et redevint maîtresse d'elle-même.

- Maintenant on essaye avec une flèche. Voyez-vous bien la cible ? S'enquit Legolas.

- Oui, à cette distance, j'y arrive…

Legolas se mit derrière elle, se baissant un peu pour avoir sa tête au même niveau que celle d'Alice.

- Levez un peu l'arc… Il faut que vous soyez dans l'axe.

Alice lui obéit, concentrée, ignorant héroïquement la grande proximité entre l'elfe et elle.

- Quand vous serez prête… Vous pourrez tirer ! Concentrez-vous.

Alice attendit quelques instants puis décocha sa flèche, qui se planta tout au bord de la cible, un exploit à ces yeux.

- Woaw ! dit elle sans toutefois lâcher l'arc.

- C'est un très bon début ! La complimenta Legolas. Vous pouvez même poser l'arc si vous en sentez le besoin.

- Oh pardon !

La jeune femme posa l'arc sur le sol, se rendant compte de la tension dans ses bras.

- Vous êtes un excellent professeur, Legolas. Si vous étiez intervenu un peu avant, peut être que je n'aurais pas tué ce pauvre oiseau.

- Peut être. Voulez-vous réessayer ?

- Une autre fois, dit Alice en s'étirant. Il commence à faire nuit.

- Vous devez avoir faim.

C'était le cas. Alice se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait rien mangé de la journée. Si elle commençait à s'adapter au rythme des elfes pour les repas, elle allait mourir de faim.

- C'est vrai.

- Peut être aimeriez-vous partager un repas en ma compagnie et celle de mes amis ? Aragorn aurait aimé discuter avec vous.

Alice le regarda, vaguement soupçonneuse.

- Mais je vous promets que ça ne sera pas un interrogatoire ! lui dit Legolas en souriant.

Elle savait bien qu'il serait impoli de refuser, et elle était très tentée… Rencontrer la compagnie de l'anneau, quel rêve ! Mais une voix dans sa tête lui disait que cela pour être dangereux. Aragorn voulait lui parler. D'Aristide ? De la réunion du matin avec Celeborn et Galadriel ? Des évènements de la nuit passée ? Elle pourrait se trahir, donner des informations qui pourraient changer le cours de l'Histoire… La curiosité fût plus forte : Alice accepta, tout en en se jurant d'être prudente.

Elle suivit Legolas à travers le champ d'entraînement, qui commençait à se vider. Chemin faisant, ils bavardèrent un peu de tir à l'arc, puis, passant du coq à l'âne, du mariage de Galoriand et Lindorië.

Absorbée par la conversation, Alice ne fit pas très attention à là où elle marchait et heurta quelqu'un d'un coup d'épaule involontaire. Si ce quelqu'un ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, Alice tomba presque, mais fût rattrapée à temps par Legolas qui la releva.

Rouge de confusion, elle se tourna vers la personne qu'elle avait heurté qui s'avéra être un elfe, dont la tunique était cousue de fils d'or formant des arabesques compliquées. Il était accompagné d'un autre elfe, lui aussi richement vêtu.

- Je vous présente mes excuses, je ne vous avais pas vu, dit précipitamment la jeune femme.

L'elfe qu'elle avait bousculé la toise froidement. Alice retint son souffle, se sentant très mal à l'aise.

- Vous ne m'aviez pas vu, vraiment ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix lente et posée.

- Je veux dire... J'étais perdue dans la conversation avec...

Comment présenter Legolas ? Alice hésitait. Cet elfe avait d'air d'être une sorte de noble, peut être était-il à cheval sur les présentations ? Legolas, prince de la Forêt Noire ? Legolas la sortit de son trouble.

- Legolas. Je viens de la Forêt Noire.

Le noble elfe toisa également Legolas avec froideur, mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas démonter et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Puis-je connaître votre nom ? Lui demande Legolas, d'une politesse glaciale.

- Je m'appelle Aegnor, et voici mon frère, Aeglos.

Les deux elfes s'inclinèrent poliment, et Legolas fit de même. Alice crût un court moment que l'incident était clos, mais quand Aeglos se retourna vers elle et la fusilla du regard, elle sût qu'elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Elle se prépara mentalement.

- Jeune fille, vous devriez faire plus attention, lança Aeglos apparemment prêt pour une belle envolée lyrique. Vous ignorez sans doute les convenances des elfes, car vous n'êtes pas d'ici, mais vous venez de bousculer un elfe de haut rang. J'attends donc vos plus plates excuses.

Alice avait déjà spontanément présenté ses excuses, et elle ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'elle pourrait faire de plus. Le fait qu'elle ne sache pas exactement à qui elle s'adressait rendait la situation encore plus épineuse, car elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait se permettre de l'envoyer balader, même poliment. Ne connaissant pas en détail les usages des elfes, elle n'arrivait pas à estimer la gravité de cette bousculade involontaire, mais son sentiment de culpabilité avait fondu comme neige au soleil avec l'attitude méprisante de l'Aegnor. Alice se demandait ce qu'il attendait. Voulait-il qu'elle se mettre à genoux ? Qu'elle se flagelle? Qu'elle se mettre à pleurer en s'insultant elle même ? Si elle s'était écouté, elle serait tout simplement partie et l'aurait laissé là. Elle savait bien qu'il était inutile de dialoguer avec ce genre de personnage. Seulement voilà, elle avait peur qu'il y ait des conséquences négatives. Dans le doute, elle regarda Legolas, espérant avoir un indice quant à la conduite à tenir. Lorsque son regard croisa le sien, une nouvelle vague de chaleur la parcourut.

- Elle vous a déjà présenté ses excuses, dit fermement Legolas. D'ailleurs vous devriez faire de même, car c'est elle qui a failli tomber et non pas vous.

Alice fut un peu interloquée. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude que l'on réponde à sa place... Mais elle fut soulagée de l'intervention de l'elfe. Aegnor parut outré par celle-ci. Il sembla sur le point de s'étouffer et perdit pendant un court instant le stoïcisme des elfes.

- Je n'ai aucune excuse, commença-t-il, venimeux à souhait, à présenter à cette... A cette...

- Je vous déconseille fortement de poursuivre cette phrase qui pourrait mener à une situation encore plus fâcheuse, dit Legolas poliment mais froidement.

Aegnor et Legolas se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, et ce fut Aegnor qui détourna son regard le premier.

- Nos amis nous attendent. Adieu.

Legolas passa son bras sous celui d'Alice et l'entraîna avec lui. Il marchait calmement, comme si rien ne s'était passé, ou plutôt comme ce qui s'était passé n'avait pas la moindre importance. La jeune femme fût rassérénée par son attitude. La tension qu'elle avait ressenti s'était évanouïe. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait une entière confiance en Legolas. Cette confiance qui s'était établie en si peu de temps la déroutait un peu, et elle devait admettre qu'elle avait été flattée que l'elfe ait pris sa défense.

Lorsqu'ils se furent assez éloignés, Alice le remercia.

- Je ne savais pas comment me tirer de cette situation. J'ai bousculé un elfe de haut rang, est-ce que c'est grave ?

- Vous n'avez rien fait, dit Legolas. Il vous a volontairement bousculé. Je ne sais qui il est, mais il cherchait à provoquer l'accident, et j'ignore à quelle fin.

Alice se tût.

- Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez, l'encouragea Legolas.

- Peut être qu'il n'est pas heureux que je sois ici. Je veux dire... Je ne suis pas une elfe. Je suis une …

Elle n'arrivait pas à dire le mot, qui lui sembla soudain bien péjoratif. Elle était une mortelle.

Legolas s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Cela est la seule chose qui devrait compter aux yeux de tous.

- Vous ne me connaissez pas si bien que ça... Répondit Alice en rougissant et détournant le regard.

- Je vous ait observé. Vous êtes étrange... Mais je ne vois que de la bonté en vous.

Alice en eut le souffle coupé, mais l'elfe ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité de répondre. Il prit à nouveau le bras d'Alice et ils reprirent la marche, ce qui permit à Alice de reprendre ses esprits.

- D'un certain côté, finit-elle par dire en changeant de sujet, c'est plutôt rassurant de voir que les elfes ne sont pas si irréprochables que ça...

- Certains peuvent être bien pire que ceux de votre race, répondit Legolas en la taquinant Faites-moi penser, un jour, à vous parler de Fëanor.

- Etait-ce... Un elfe malpoli ? Demanda Alice en feignant l'horreur.

Legolas éclata de rire, et Alice se sentit fondre.

_Même son rire est magnifique_, pensa-t-elle.

- Plus que je ne saurais vous dire, avoua enfin Legolas. Nous en reparlerons. En attendant, nous voici bientôt arrivés.

A quelques mètres là se profilait une silhouette, qu'Alice identifia aisément : Gimli.

* * *

Oui.... Désolée pour ce retard ! Techniquement, ce chapitre est la fin du chapitre 16, mais dans un souci de clarté, je le nomme chapitre 17... Mais il est toujours dédié à Lisa ^^ à qui je présente mes excuses pour ce délai. D'ailleurs, je présente mes excuses à tout ceux qui attendaient la suite, car j'ai donné un faux espoir pour le délai.

En fait mon pc a crashé, et ça m'a un petit peu énervé. Après j'ai repris un nouveau boulot qui fait que j'ai moins d'heures propices à l'écriture (sans personne pour lira dans mon dos et me dire « hey tu parles de Dégueulasse l'elfe ? »... Je n'accuse personne, suivez mon regard -_-).

Un énorme merci du fond du coeur pour toutes vos gentils reviews depuis le début ! Merci Lisa, Pony-76; Solene, Black Life Punk, Maliedy, Asran, Alice loves Rock Music, Adeline, Manon, Eliz, Jessica, Cleo, Lena Malhya, Dede.A, Lyane de Rivesen, Shebang, Ame, Plume, Jumot59, Ekana, Camille, Kira Kendrix, Lyosha, Elenya Mirkwood, Zania, Sentinelle, Audrey, Orshid, Superlils, Leviathan08, Daxia09, Cataclop, Mystère, Elana11, Elenmenel, Pure Absynthe (j'aimerais bien une suite à Shyinn? Ta Gueule ^^), Manelor, Ariboutchouz, Lucifer 17, et Malicia Améthyste.... En espèrant n'oublier personne !

J'essayerais d'être plus régulière!

**Pony-76 :** c'est bizarre de savoir que des gens parlent entre deux de ma fiction :o Mais c'est flatteur !

**Jessica : **Thanks a lot. It's okay you can keep on writing in englishe, i understand, Where are you from by the way ? Anyway, it's really really amazing that you can read french :)

**Lyande de Rivesen : **Je suis une grande fan de Kaamelot :D Vive Perceval !

9


End file.
